This Eternity
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: Light, L, Mello, and Matt are dead, and Light finds himself in his own Purgatory, with L chosen to guard and watch him. Will Light get a chance at a heavenly afterlife? And what are these feelings for L? LxLight, MelloxMatt, some spoilers, DISCONTINUED.
1. White Light

There had been shouts

_There had been shouts..screams..accusations...and then..._

_Death..._

The boy opened his eyes. He was floating in a sea of white. Kira...the self-proclaimed God, had failed. Failed at his task, his destiny, his purpose of being God. Now..Light Yagami didn't know where he was. Oh, he knew he was dead, that much was obvious. He'd seen that devil of a Shinigami named Ryuk fly off after writing his name in the Death Note because of Light being defeated, right after he'd been shot by Matsuda, right after Near's wrongful words of that he was a murderer.

"I...I failed." He whispered to himself. And Light knew where he wasn't. Not Heaven, and not Hell. It was the price of having used the Death Note.

"I failed them all..my people. The ones who needed me."

Light could still hear voices calling out in the white light. Near? The SPK? Matsuda? He didn't know, they were too quiet to make them specific. What troubled Light most was the fact that he didn't know where he was...or how long he'd been here. The teen estimated that he'd been floating, if that **was** what he was doing, for maybe only two, three moments.

"Is this..Purgatory?" Light had heard of the place between Heaven and Hell, and it only made sense that Kira would end up here, in this place. "But..I thought that Purgatory was dark and eerie."

Light stared at the 'sky' above him. Nothing went through his mind except the fact that he lost...lost to L to be more specific. The detective had died, thanks to him, and yet, the insomniac still had come out on top, with his 'heirs', if they really could be called that, winning, defeating God. Light imagined that L was smirking, wherever he was, for not only knowing he'd been right all along with Light Yagami being Kira, but for Kira's miserable and humiliating defeat

"How could they defeat me?! Why?! How?! I am a God!" Light screamed into the light. He figured no one could hear him, since there seemed to be no one else there, but the teen couldn't help but scream in anguish. How? Everything had been going so well, so perfect.

And L..the bastard. He knew that even if for some reason he lost, if for some reason he was killed, Near and Mello would pick up the pieces, along with the NPA and SPK, and move on, and would eventually catch Kira. The detective knew with all his heart that Kira would mess up, and would come into sight, and be disarmed of all his power.

"L...you did this to me. If you'd minded your own business...nothing would have happened. Nothing! I'd be left to rule! I-"

But Light was cut off as he felt his 'body', more correctly, soul, fall rapidly into more white light. He tried to scream, but it felt as if his throat had been silenced by some unseen power. Like it had been cut off with a pair of invisible scissors.

Light felt himself hit something hard, and he turned his head, noticing that he was lying on pure white tile.

"Great! Now where am I?!" Light angrily muttered, and his eyes turned wide with shock when he realized his voice had returned.

"You still talk too much, your voice should have stayed away." A quiet voice called out.

Light gasped, _No...it can't be..I have to be imaging this..._

"And from what I heard when you were up there, you still blame others for your problems and situations...I figured you were more mature than that Yagami-kun."

Light heard footsteps on the tile, quiet ones, meaning...no shoes were being worn by the walker.

"No...it can't be..you're supposed to be dead.." The frightened and shocked teen whispered to himself.

"But..I guess I should call you Kira, right?" Came the voice, and the footsteps stopped.

He didn't want to whisper the name, the hated name, the hated identity, but shock controlled his mouth and mind.

"L?" Came the soft whisper, and then...

The detective stepped out from the white light, and curtly nodded his head.


	2. His Voice and Rules

[A/N: Hello again! Yes, this is my new story, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks go out to **SasuneUchiha **for the review and thanks again for the favs and alerts!

I don't own Death Note, or these two...I just use them for my own amusement!

L: You do...? Eyes get big

Light: I've got a bad feeling about this...

Me: Don't worry guys..I still love ya!

_Your Voice...It disappeared..It was cut away like the night...Destroyed.._

_But now...It haunts me again..._

Light felt something hard hit his side repeatedly, and he opened his eyes quickly, only to see L staring at him mere inches away from his own face. This fright, in turn, caused the boy to scream (right in the detective's ear of course,) and Light tried to slide away from the older male, who looked like he hadn't changed at all. Still wearing his normal white shirt and baggy jeans, with no shoes of course. His eyes still had the bags underneath them, and his black hair was still a mess.

"No, no, no." Light murmured to himself. The teen didn't care how he looked, he figured he looked insane about right now, but truthfully, he didn't cared.

"Unfortunately, yes." L stoically stated, gaze firmly on the teen on the ground. "And you did faint Yagami-kun. You are all right, I am guessing?"

Light blinked twice, and gave the detective a sour look, like he had just swallowed something disgusting. "What? Am I all right?! Let's see...there's the fact that I am dead, and the other fact is that YOU are here! Do I sound all right to you?!"

L stared at the younger boy, then shook his head, "Yagami-kun..Kira...is such a drama queen."

Light sighed, and while still lying on the tile, he clasped his hands over his eyes. Maybe if he closed them, this nightmare would go away. But he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and the brunette opened his eyes to yet again, see L stare at him only inches away. The stare..it was so unnerving.

After letting out an aggravated sigh, Light finally asked, "What do you want and where am I? Why are you here? Haven't I suffered enough? Can't you just LEAVE. ME. ALONE? And why-"

"Yagami-kun asks too many questions," The detective interrupted, "And I will explain everything. First, your **are **in Purgatory, but it is not what you would think. Many of those who do not go to Heaven or Hell are placed under surveillance by a specific person. This is because there may be a chance to save them. That is Purgatory, and each person being watched has their **own**."

"Hold on. You know I used the Death Note, right? I'm guessing since I bet you've been watching me or you were informed. You then know that I can't go to Heaven or Hell. It's one of the rules."

"True, Yagami-kun. And yes, I was watching you, so I did find out about the notebook. But anyway, it seems that Heaven's rulers struck a deal with the Death Gods. If a user of the notebook seemed to be good deep inside, they may get a second chance at eternal happiness...or damnation on the other hand. But I don't see what they see in you. Once a heartless murderer, always a murderer. And now, you've been brought to justice."

Light was silent for a moment, pondering over what the detective had said.

"So, I am in my own Purgatory? No one else is here but you and me?"

"Yes, and I have been assigned to watch you. To judge whether or not you deserve a second chance. I will be looking for behavior patterns and-"

"Wait a second, L." Light interrupted, "YOU are to watch me. The guy who made you die. The one person that used you. It doesn't make any sense."

L stared at the boy for many moments, then sighed. "Yes, it does not make any sense. But the angels asked me to watch you. I am guessing because I knew you so well...or at least I believed I did."

Light groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. _Purgatory..With him here, it's going to feel like my own personal hell..._

"So..do I just stay here?" The brunette quietly asked.

L was silent, but he turned his back to the detective, and placed a hand on the white tile. Instantly, the white light surrounding both men flashed, and vanished.

A few feet from where both stood was a small one story house made of white bricks and a silver shingled roof. There were small plants and a garden surrounding the small home, with a bench nestled under a tree.

"This is where you will stay. Where we both will." L turned to the boy, "Now, follow me if you would."

"What choice do I have?" Light sarcastically muttered.

L stopped when they reached the door. "You are to remain in this house at all times. You will not leave, and food will be brought to us, since yes, even when you die, you still have to eat. You will be under my constant surveillance. Yagami-kun understands?"

"Yeah, I do. But one more question. Does everyone who goes to Purgatory have a home like this?"

"No. Some are more dark and dank, like the ones you have heard about through literature. You just were lucky. I have heard there are worse ones than this."

L opened the door, leading both men in. Light took a few moments to view his surroundings. The house was indeed small, there were only three bedrooms, one bathroom, and an open kitchen and living room that led into each other.

"How long will we be here?" The ex-God asked his companion.

"However long I see fit. You could be here for one day, or for one hundred years. Unless of course, I receive orders from higher up."

Light looked at the ebony-haired man. He could see the young male was deeply hurt, down deep in the dark eyes, hurt seemed to shine. But it quickly vanished and was replaced by the usual expressionless eyes.

"So..you're not an angel?"

"No. Far from it." L answered, "And before you make yourself comfortable, there is one more thing I should tell you. No.. Two in fact."

"Hm?"

"One, I truly didn't want to believe you were Kira, and that you were my first friend, and two," Here, L reached into his jeans pocket, "If you do plan to go outside, I must accompany you while wearing these."

And in the insomniac's hands was a pair of handcuffs...


	3. Hate Me Today? Tomorrow? Forever? Never?

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow...so many people really like this story! I wasn't sure if any one would pick it up, but it makes me very happy that they do, and I want to thank all of you! You all are so nice, and I hope you like what is to come!

BTW, many of you liked the handcuffs issue...you'll see those again REAL soon! XD

Also, the idea for the title of this chapter came from Blue October's song, "Hate Me".

_I figured that you'd hate me...and you should..for what I did is unforgivable..._

_But then...why don't you just destroy me already...?_

Light was lying on the down comforter on the double bed in the room he'd chosen, staring at the pure white ceiling, pondering over what the insomniac man had told him. Said man was in the living room, and the last time Light had checked, he'd been reading a book, holding the book with two fingers, and staring at it how he used to with the multiple monitors while working on the investigation. A blank, hard stare.

_What L said...it really didn't make any sense... _Light thought. ''I have been assigned to watch you. To judge whether or not you deserve a second chance.'' He'd said. _But why would he want to give ME another chance, the one who betrayed him?_

It just didn't make any sense to Light. From what L had said, he could tell the higher up angels if Light was worthy of getting a second chance to enter Heaven, or if he should be condemned to Hell. Light didn't understand how the Death Gods, the Shinigami, would let some users walk away if they'd used the Death Note, and the teen questioned L about this. The detective had said that not all users got a second chance at a new eternity; that many would suffer in their own Purgatory forever, and that only a select few could get another chance.

With that in mind, Light wondered why L just didn't report to the higher angels that the ex-God was unworthy of a second chance at Heaven and that they should condemn him to Hell. That was what the brunette figured the ebony haired man would do the first moment they both stepped into the house. But, it'd been an hour and nothing had happened.

Light also wondered whether L had really considered him a true friend, his first friend. He'd said so, but he could have been just playing Light, putting on an act. All of these questions boiled in Light's mind and he leapt from the bed, and quickly entered the living room.

L hadn't moved from his spot, and he didn't plan to either. He was quite comfortable on the white couch, crouched up in his usual position. The insomniac was actually quite at peace.

Well, as peaceful as you can get with the man who helped get you murdered in the other room, silently brooding. Light hadn't taken the news of having to wear handcuffs if he wanted to venture out into the gardens outside. He'd thrown what L called a hissy fit, with a large amount of whining and groaning. L truly hoped the brunette would not act like this all the time.

Pounding footsteps interrupted the man's reading, and Light quickly appeared before the detective.

"You lied, L." Light firmly accused.

L glanced up at the boy, then returned to his book. "I do not understand what Yagami-kun means."

"When you said that I was your friend! That's what I mean!"

"That was not a lie, Yagami-kun. You were my friend." L returned coolly.

"'Were'. So I am not your friend now, right?"

L was silent at the question. Was the boy his friend now? Even after he'd gotten him killed, was L able to forgive? A part of the older man hated the boy before him, and figured that he should tell the angels that Light should be sentenced to Hell as soon as possible.But another part of him..there was another part of him that just couldn't hate the teen. He truly had felt that he had been close to the boy, he hadn't been acting. But it seemed that Light had been acting all along..hadn't he? Well, L decided to call him out on it.

"Yagami-kun, why are you so concerned about me being your friend? I thought you hated me. You did kill me after all."

L noticed a slight redness appear on Light's face, as the boy blinked twice, trying to regain his grounding.

"Y-yeah I hate you! I killed you didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But then why did you stutter, Yagami-kun?"

"I didn't stutter," Light denied, "And that doesn't matter. What really matters is why don't you hate me for what happened, and why don't you just send me to Hell now?!"

L sighed, and closed his book,

"Yagami-kun, I cannot hate other people, I feel it is against my nature. I hate evil, not people, and even though I do hate what you did to me, I still feel that you have a chance at redemption. Both in my eyes, and the Heavens."

"Why should I ask for redemption in your eyes? I don't like you, remember?" Light retorted.

"You don't? That's a shame, I thought you did. But maybe you were such a good actor that I-"

"Yes, yes, you did! I am certain you did! Because honestly I don't like you at all!"

"Are you sure now?" L was staring at the boy, thumb in his mouth. The older male was a professional lie detector, and from the look in Light's eyes, what the younger male was saying was false. Perhaps Light disliked him somewhat, that wasn't rare when it came to people who knew L, but hate wasn't the emotion the boy was showing. It was anger, yes, but that was understandable considering L's questioning, but was that regret that shown in Light's eyes?

And said teen was buckling under the harsh stare of the raven-haired man, and Light clenched his fists.

"What's with the stare, L?"

"...Regret?" L whispered, but Light caught it.

"Huh?!" The brunette felt his face heat up again, and he tried to calm himself down.

"Oh. Nothing, Yagami-kun." And L returned to his reading.

Light stormed over to L, and took the book from his spidery hands.

"Look L, you must not be normal if you don't hate me for killing you. I did it, and any person with half a brain or any sense would despise me for it! Also, I DON'T regret killing you, is that clear?! You were in the way of my perfect world! You had to leave, and killing you was the only way, and even though I did come to like you-"

Light stopped when he realized what he'd said, and swore inwardly. L's eyes had grown somewhat wider, if that was even possible, meaning he had caught what the brunette had said.

"...Is Light-kun done with his rant?" L asked calmly.

_Light-kun? He hasn't called me that..in a long time..why would he..?_"I wasn't ranting L. I was just explaining, alright?"

"You seem stressed, Light-kun. Maybe we should go outside?" L took out the handcuffs and held them up.

"Like hell we are! What, are you obsessed with those things?"

"No. They are required." L quickly stated.

"Well, no, I don't want to go outside."

"Alright." L simply stated, and reached for his book that the teen had, but Light held it back.

"Light-kun should hand me my book."

"Hang on, I just want to see it. I mean, I may want to read it, since I'm going to be here for awhile."

"No, Light-kun will not look at it now. I am in the middle of it. He can look at it later."

"Hang on, L!" Light began to read the back cover, but with a flash, L had jumped on top of him, sending him to the ground, L on top of the younger boy, and one pale hand on Light's right wrist, the one holding the novel.

"L! What was-" But Light stopped when he saw the man staring at him. There was a look in his eye...and it scared the hell out of him.

The look immediately vanished, and L quickly grabbed the book, and elegantly hopped off the brunette.

"Thank you Light-kun." L returned to the couch, sitting in his normal position, and began to read again.

Light slowly got off the ground, and tiptoed to him room, shutting the door. His chocolate eyes were as wide as saucers in the mirror on the wall, and the boy was shaking. That look...the look that'd been in the detective's eyes, he recognized it. His father had it when he would speak of him, his mother and family. Aizawa had it when he would speak of his wife and daughter. His friends would have it when they spoke of their girlfriends. It..was a look of love.


	4. Haunt Me In Slumber and During the Day

A/N: wipes away happy tears Aww..all of you who have been sending me such nice reviews, I truly am flattered. I really wasn't sure if a lot of people would like this story, but so many of you do. And you guys are so sweet...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_My slumber is no longer at peace...you haunt me...in the darkness of sleep..._

_And in the daylight...you're still there..._

It was nighttime, or so Light believed. The white light from outside had vanished, turning to black, and Light was just drifting off to sleep. Clothes had been supplied to both men, and he'd slipped into pajama pants and no shirt.

Light was still worried about that look. He tried to shrug it off as him just imagining it...but then why would he imagine that L was looking at him lovingly?! That was a worse situation...so Light truly didn't know what to think.

Before he could complete fall into slumber, there was a knock at the door.

"Come..in?" Light asked quietly. He knew it had to be L, they would be alone, after all.

It was the detective, and he slowly sauntered into the boy's room.

"L? Something wrong?"

"...Not anymore." With that, L elegantly traveled to Light's bed, and pulled the covers back, climbing in the bed.

"L?! Wha-" But Light was cut off when the detective placed his lips on the brunette's, and began to hungrily kiss the teen.

Shock was the one thought running through Light's mind, but it quickly vanished and he began to kiss the older man back. L hungrily bit Light's lips, and the brunette let the raven haired man's tongue begin to caress the inside of his mouth.

Both broke away a moment later for air.

"L..? What's..going..on?" Light managed as he was panting. This was not the stoic, emotionless detective he knew.

"You can't say you don't want this..." L whispered in Light's ear, licking it after muttering his gentle words to the younger boy. The insomniac quickly grabbed the boy again, and kissed him passionately. Light felt himself kissing him back. He knew he should stop, this just didn't seem right...but it felt right. And he wanted it more than anything.

L maneuvered his hands over Light's chest, drawing pathways and shapes with his fingers. Light began to crave the man's touch because of the feeling that jolted through his entire frame. The brunette let out a moan that traveled down the older man's throat, and L smirked into the kiss. The older male let a hand travel down to Light's pants' elastic band.

"Now, I want to-"

Light woke up with a startling scream. Had he just...? No, no he hadn't dreamt that...but he had. The brunette couldn't deny that he'd just dreamt that L was going to have sex with him. Luckily, he'd woken up at the right moment, otherwise he might have fallen out of the bed in complete shock.

There was a sudden rap at the door, and it opened, not waiting for a response.

"Light-kun, are you alright? I heard a scream.." L whispered, wide eyes staring at the boy, who seemed particularly flushed in the detective's opinion.

"Y-yeah..just a dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about, L." L placed him thumb in his mouth, concentrating and thinking as usual.

"Are you sure? Alright then, but Light-kun seems to be stuttering a lot recently."

"L, I do not stutter."

"Yes, you do."

"We are not having this argument, L."

"...I think we are-"

"Goodnight L." Light firmly stated. The raven-haired man stared at him for a moment longer than nodded, closing the door as he exited the room.

Light breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked at himself in the mirror on the wall opposite his bed.

"I..can't be falling for him, can I?" He asked the reflection. He had to admit, there were many good qualities of the man. He was smart, cute, protective, considerate..he could go on but it was late and he was tired. And besides, wasn't he supposed to hate this guy.

"No, I don't hate him." Light finally admitted to himself. He'd known it all along. When L died in his arms, at first, he was glad. But after..something changed. He still wanted to be Kira, still be the God of a New World, but...

"I wanted him there too...because I had fallen for him." Light knew it had to be true. There was no other explanation. He'd fallen for L. He wasn't sure when or where, but it'd happen. When he'd met him, there had been tension between the two of them, not sexual tension mind you, but tension because of the Kira case. Light had thought of him as some crazy, if not psychotic, masterminded detective. He applauded him for being smart and creative, but he still hated him none the less because L wanted to destroy Kira's perfect world.

Then he'd given up his memories of the Death Note, and everything changed. He'd seen L for who he really was: an amazing guy. He didn't understand why he'd hated him before, and the detective had begun to grow on the teen. Light remembered he'd stare at the older man when he wasn't looking. He'd figured it was out of awe and admiration, but Light had been wrong. It was because he was falling in love.

And then...L was dead. Gone. And now..Light realized he'd been in love with L all along. Even when the brunette had first met the man at the university, he realized that deep down, even though he hated him, he'd liked him. There was something likeable about L. Something was in the man that could never be hated.

"And yet...I got him killed..." Light whispered to the darkness. "And yet...I think...I think he might have forgiven me..." Why else would L not send him to Hell the moment he'd stepped through Purgatory's door?

"That doesn't mean he loves me though.." Light sighed, and turned over. He was too tired to think about anything any more, and dozed off, hoping he wouldn't awaken from another dream like the one from before.

L had walked silently and slowly back to his room after running to the younger boy's room at his scream.

"I worry too much." The detective whispered to himself as he was perched into his usual position on his double bed. But he couldn't help worry about Light. The boy had been acting strangely lately. He'd been brooding and stuttering was unlike him..he seemed nervous.

But then again, so was L. Not because he was near the boy who had been Kira. It was because he was near the boy he felt he was falling for.

"No, I **fell** for him. I already have fallen for him." L didn't know when, or why for that matter. He figured he never would care and be attracted to someone all his life.

Then this...pretty boy (Yes, that's what L thought of him at first) sauntered into his life unexpectedly and it had hit L like a ton of bricks. The boy was intelligent beyond the normal adolescent, and L was amazed he could actually have an intelligent conversation with the boy. And Light also seemed to be a very caring person, and while tracking the Yotsuba Kira, Light had proven that true.

Then there was his looks...L had envied his looks. But soon, he couldn't stop staring. The raven-haired man had brushed it off as a form of envy, but soon...

"I wanted that body near me. I wanted to touch it."

He found Light was attractive beyond compare, even though he was the prime suspect in the Kira case. He found Light to be a wonderful person, even though every piece put him as a murderer, and...

"I'm so in love with him, even though he got me killed."

L had been furious at first that he'd gotten himself deceived. That he let his heart sing out and block out his mind. That he had let himself fall for a guy who was trying to kill him and many others and play divine retribution. L had been so furious in fact that he had kicked a hole through a wall when he'd gotten to Heaven's registration building, where everything had been explained to him by the angels.

But...he couldn't hate Light. Like the boy had said, any sane person would. But L was crazy...

"Crazy about him anyway." The ebony-haired detective murmured. He then began watching the boy fall to his untimely defeat. L was glad Kira was dead, but upset that Light had perished. If only the Kira personality had gone away forever, then the two men could still be on Earth, L would tell Light of his feelings, and maybe, through a miracle from God, they could be together.

"But that will never happen. He...couldn't love someone like me." L whispered.

And now, here they were, L watching over Light in his own Purgatory. L knew that Light didn't deserve Hell. Yes, he'd killed criminals and innocent people, as well as manipulated people. But...he had wanted a better world, and just gone about it a childish way.

But it wasn't like he could just tell in the reports to the angels: "Hey, this guy doesn't deserve Hell because I am in love with him." Or "Don't send him down there, he was just being a stupid kid."

Light would have to prove himself to the angels that he could be different, that he deserved a better eternity that Hell. And...

"I would rather burn together with him, than spend eternity alone..." L whispered. He had to get Light to be the man he knew he was to be that man in the eyes of his holy superiors. So that way, he could spend time with him...and maybe find the love he always wanted.

It had been three days since Light's dream, and both men were seated at a dining table, L eat a piece of strawberry shortcake, Light a salad. The food had been delivered two days ago by a small angel boy, and he'd taken papers from L, who had quietly said they were reports of Light's behavior and attitudes, along with L's opinions of the situation of the past week.

The silence at the table was as awkward as it could be. Both had barely spoken a word to each other, and only stolen glances had taken place between the two.

"So..um.." Light began and L immediately perked up his head, hoping the boy would start a conversation.

"I see you're still addicted to sweets..." Light mused, nodding towards the cake and the coffee filled with a mound of brown and white sugar cubes. _God, did that sound lame!_

"Oh..yes...I suppose..But I don't think of it as an addiction." L whispered, his face heating up. _I sound utterly lame..._

Another few moments of silent passed, then

"L!"  
"Light!"

Both said each other's name at the same time, causing both to turn red.

"You first, L."

"No, Light-kun, please. You are younger, say what you want to say."

Light shook his head, "Go ahead, I don't mind, really."

L nodded, and said, "I'd like to go outside."

Light blinked twice. "Go ahead." He replied.

"Unfortunately, Light-kun, you must accompany me." L replied, pulling out the handcuffs.

Light sighed. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't refuse L of anything anymore. Especially when he looked at you with those big black eyes. He'd once thought that they were soulless, but he knew he was wrong.

"Alright L. We won't be long?"

"No, I would just like some fresh air."

L strapped the handcuffs onto the boy, and both felt a sense of dejá vu.

They walked outside into light, and the brunette became nervous at the close proximity. L looked over to the bench, and both walked towards it, sitting down right beside each other, barely seven or eight inches apart.

"It is nice out here, isn't it?" Light asked coolly, but he was far from cool and confident. Where had the brimming confidence that he always had gone? It seemed only L could tear down those walls and aspects of him and make him vulnerable.

"Yes, it is." L replied, turning towards Light. Both were staring at each other, black eyes on brown, and it was unnerving to both. L curled his toes over and over again out of nervousness as he stared at the boy. He knew what he wanted to do, but he'd never done it before. And if he did, would it destroy everything? It seemed that he was beginning to rebuild his relationship with Light as a friendship, so..would everything wither away when he did this? Shouldn't he think more about it?

But L didn't think about it anymore. _Hell with it_ ... He moved closer to Light.

"L?" Light has meant to ask it normally, but it had come out as a whisper.

And before he knew it, L's lips were pressed against his...

[A/N: Say it with me...awww...

Hope you enjoyed that, I really loved writing this chapter...more to come, and reviews are truly welcomed.


	5. Words Get In The Way, Lips Don't

A/N: Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! You all are so nice, and I hope you enjoy it! And more reviews are welcome!

_Why say words...when they just get in the way?_

_Tell me now...with those lips of yours..._

_Wake up! It's just a dream! No matter how much you wish it was happening,, just wake up!_

Those were the thoughts that screamed in Light's head as L's lips were on his, gently kissing him. No, this was just another dream, right? He'd wake up in bed, again, and be sweating buckets. He most likely will scream, and L will come running, again, and Light will be embarrassed all over again.

But...Light knew it wasn't a dream when L began to run a bony hand through his auburn hair. The brunette didn't flinch or close his eyes; he was in too much of a state of shock.

L pulled away a moment later, his eyes half-lidded, but after a quick blink, they returned to normal. Light's, though, were as wide as the detective's normally were. Both were silence and the tension could be cut with a knife.

"...L?" After a moment, Light uttered the alias.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Why...why did you kiss me just now?"

A long pause came after...

"Because I wanted to, Light-kun." L coolly replied.

"Well, I got that part. But..why did you want to kiss me?"

L was silent, still staring at the boy though, and Light felt himself begin to sweat under the unnerving dark stare.

"Why do you believe I did, Light-kun?"

"Uh..." Light couldn't believe the man had answered his question with another question. _God, he's really annoying sometimes..._

Light shook his head, chasing away his thoughts.

"Don't try that L. Just answer the question. Why did you want to kiss me?"

L sighed and cast his glance upwards. His thumb was in its traditional place, and the younger man could see the detective was biting it.

"I suppose that it would have to be because I deeply care about you." Came the blunt response.

"What?" Light's caramel eyes became even wider, if that was humanly possible, and his mouth dropped open. L turned his gaze toward the boy.

"Light-kun does a poor impression of "The Scream", a painting so wonderful it should not be imitated poorly. So I suggest Light-kun close his mouth."

"L! What did you just say about wanting to kiss me?"

"Light-kun knows I don't like to repeat-"

But he was cut off when Light grabbed him by the shoulders and with one quick pull, pulled the older man forward, so that the two were only inches apart from one another.

"L...you deeply care about me?"

Another pause and Light noted that the older man was looking at anything, but him. There was also a slight tint of red across the raven-haired man's face.

"..Yes. I do."

Light didn't know what to think. The man cared about him, but how deep did it go? Was it love? Was it just compassion? Or..was it neither and this was a test? A test of whether the young man should go to Heaven or not. Was it? And if it was, then-?

"Light-kun, this is not a test. This is real." L stated calmly.

"Huh?! How did you-"

"I can read your mind, Light-kun. Holy beings of Heaven can read minds of those that they watch, either in Purgatory, or people that they watch on Earth while they reside in Heaven."

"So you can read my thoughts?"

L gave a short nod in response.

"How long have you been reading them?!" Worry stormed into Light's mind.

L looked up in thought, thumb still in his mouth. "I haven't read them since we came here, I just read them now to gage your reaction, since you looked somewhat pale I must say. Don't worry, I won't read them anymore. I just needed to make sure you weren't ill."

Light sighed in relief, still gripping L by the shoulders. After letting another breath out, Light let out the question that was on his mind: "L...do you..um..love me?"

OooOOooOOO

L could feel his eyes grow, and his mouth opened slightly. How could he answer the question? The answer was obviously yes, but L couldn't say it. Fear, which never gripped his heart before, began to latch on with an iron grip.

"I..I.." The raven-haired detective murmured.

"L, just tell me what's on your mind. It's alright."

"Light-kun, I-" L trailed off again.

"Go on L, just tell me. You shouldn't worry."

"But..Light-kun.."

"L, just say it and-"

"YES! Alright?! Yes!" L accidentally shouted. He wouldn't have said it like that, but Light had been pressuring him, and, well, that's how it came out.

"Yes?" Light asked innocently

L had his hand over his eyes, but he still managed to shoot a glare at the boy. "Isn't that what I **just** said?"

Light nodded, staring at the detective. _Wow...he said it..I can't believe it..I.._Light felt his stomach go into knots, and his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to say it as well, say that he was just as much in love with L as he was with him, but what came out was: "Why?"

"...I don't know, Light-kun. I do care for you, I know that. Feelings are usually indescribable, yes? And I could list reasons why, but I feel that they would not encompass the whole feeling. I have never experienced love before, but...somehow, I just know that that is what I feel."

All Light could do again was nod. What he said made perfect sense. He could list hundreds of reasons why he loved L, but no matter how many things he said, it never fully stated that he loved him. You just...knew that you loved that person.

Now, Light's problem was how to tell L that **he** loved **him**. It seemed L wasn't waiting for a response, though, since the older man stood up.

"Let's go back inside."  
"L, wait a minute. What-"

"Light-kun, I don't expect you to have feelings for me. No human being has, nor should they. But...if you wish to think all of this over, please do so. And if you come to the conclusion that my presence is too uncomfortable for you, let me know, and I will ask someone else to watch over you, or just send you on your way to Heaven. Let's go."

L began walking inside, Light right behind him. And the brunette could see that the night-sky eyes were shining, with what seemed to be tears.

OooooOOOooOOOooOOOo

Light was lying on his bed that night, thought of that afternoon's events still ringing in his mind. L hadn't said a word to him since they had come back inside. Matter of fact, the older man had just unlocked the two of them, and had gone into his room silently.

_He's most likely not upset about me not responding right away...he's more likely hurt because of how he thinks of himself as being unlovable... _Light pondered this, and he knew what he had to do. It was now or never, and he wasn't going to take the second option.

The former God jumped off his bed and quietly walked into the hall. After giving a quick rap on L's door, he slowly opened it.

"L?" The detective was reading, a different and much larger book this time, and his head shot up when Light called his name.

"Light-kun?" For once, there was shock in the normally stoic voice.

"Can I come in?" The younger man asked quietly, and L nodded.

After Light shut the door, he stood, looking into the detective's eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Light-kun?" L voice had returned to it's normally colder tone, and his eyes bored into Light's.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

L's eyes grew wide at the request "What was that?"

"You seem..lonely, so I figured that I'd stay with you tonight. Nothing like **that**. I mean-" Light stopped himself before he went on rambling.

"I am used to being lonely, Light-kun. It is something I have grown used to ever since I was a child. And you shouldn't stay with me just because you feel it is some sort of requirement, need or duty you need to perform."

"But I don't feel that it's a requirement. I want to stay with you. And...I need to stay with you." Light quietly spoke as he gracefully walked over to the bed and sat beside L, who cheeks were beginning to flash a small shade of red.

"Why?" Came the soft whisper from the raven-haired man.

"Because...I...I feel the same way."

L felt his cheeks flash up at the words, his stomach began to hurt in an odd way, and he felt his voice go flat. _If he means what I think he means..._ L had an idea what Light meant, but he wanted to make sure.

So he leant towards Light, and gently placed a kiss on the younger man's lips. To L's surprise, Light began to kiss back, making L's eyes widen. Light's eyes were closed, and L felt a strong but gentle hand begin to caress his dark locks.

Light broke away a moment later, and rested his forehead against L's.

"I'll say it. And I'm sorry I haven't said it until now, I guess I just realized it. But, I will say it, for you."

L nodded, "Please Light-kun, I want to hear you say it. You'd be the first person to ever say it to me."

Light leant in close to L's ear and whispered the words the detective had waited twenty-five years to hear.

"I love you."

L smiled a small smile and let out a short breath as Light laid down on the bed next to him.

"You still don't sleep, do you?" The younger boy teased.

To his surprise, L also lay down, but curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Sometimes I do. Our quirks don't leave us when we die, Light-kun."

"Really? Tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?" Light snuggled closer to L, and to the insomniac's surprise, the brunette pulled him closer to himself. L glanced up to see Light's eyes closed, and his breathing was becoming more even.

"Thank you, Light-kun. For this. For what you said. And...I know you truly mean what you said." He whispered, but he knew Light couldn't hear him, for he was already asleep, dreaming of what would happen tomorrow...

[A/N: Aww...I do that a lot, don't I? Anyway, more chapters to come! And later on..special visitors and yaoi! Wonder who the visitors are? It's a secret!


	6. Happiness Equals Us and Our Love

[A/N: Thanks to all of you who have written such nice reviews! Cookies for all of you, but just hide them from L, okay? You are all so sweet! And thanks go out to **kitsune55 **for being my official beta for my story. Here is chapter six, and please reviews are welcomed

_Tell me..what you've been doing all this time.._

_What's it like up there? Were you happy up there?_

_Are you happy now?_

It was the next morning, and golden and white sunlight was beginning to shine through the lone window in L's room. Light slowly opened his eyes, blinking multiple times to adjust to the daylight.

As the young man tried to sit up, he noticed he was unable to. The reason why? L had snuggled up close to the brunette and had wrapped his arms tightly around him. The older of the two was asleep, which surprised Light, since of course the man was an insomniac. But what Light really focused on was how peaceful L was. His black bangs were gently flowing around his face, accentuating his thin features. His normally wide, dark eyes were closed in a way that made him seem younger than he actually was. And most of all, a small smile graced his pale lips. Small enough that if you didn't look hard enough, you wouldn't catch it. But it was there, and it showed how happy the panda-look alike was at the moment.

Light began to gently stroke L's dark hair, and a small sigh escaped the older man's lips. Light glanced at the clock that was on the nearby nightstand. It read 9:26 AM. He knew L would want to wake up soon; he always hated sleeping in when they had been working on the Kira investigation.

"L." Light gently whispered in his ear, while still running his hand through the ebony locks.

L gently stirred, but didn't open his eyes. "Light? What time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty." Light replied quietly.

The detective's eyes shot open at that statement, and he raised himself up, rubbing his eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to sleep this late. I have work to do."

"Work?" Light asked incredulously.

L nodded, "Yes, I have paperwork to fill out about you."

"Oh, so you're making me famous, is that it?" Light teased, and L playfully slapped him upside the head.

"No, Light-kun is already famous in Heaven." But L's small smile faded, "No, more like infamous." And L leant over his side of the bed, and pulled out his laptop, which had been stored underneath the large, king-sized bed.

"..Infamous, huh?" Light sighed, "So they hate me up there?"

L shook his head as he began his typing. "No, they don't hate you. Or at least the head angels don't."

"At least the head angels don't? L..tell me...who does hate me?"

L didn't look away from the screen or stop his typing. He acted as though he hadn't heard the young man.  
"L, please tell me. I can handle it."

With that, the older man stopped and turned to Light.

"Many people believe you do not deserve a second chance at redemption. But they do not matter. Only my decision and the head-"

"L, who are 'they'?"

"Just...random citizens of Heaven. No one Light-kun needs to worry about."

Light leaned back against the headboard while he watched his love type away at the keyboard on the laptop. He had so many questions running through his mind, so many in fact it was a task of not blurting them out all at once. So he decided to take it step by step.

"L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" The man didn't tear himself away from the report he was typing.

"What's it like up there?"

L's hand froze in mid-type, and Light noticed he blinked out of surprise.

"You mean Heaven, Light-kun?"

"Yes. What's it like up there?"

L, to Light's surprise, closed his laptop and sat back against the headboard, knees drawn up in their usual manner and thumb nestled in his mouth.

"It's...a beautiful place. The atmosphere is just so peaceful, Light-kun. And, you just feel so happy being there."

"Yeah, I figured that much. What else can you tell me?" Light drew up his knees and scooted closer to the older man, and looked at him with curiosity swimming in his eyes.

"You can eat all the sweets you want and never get fat, which is another thing."

Light couldn't help but laugh at the sweets-addict's remark.

"That wasn't a problem for you on Earth, but it's a nice fact to know." He said, eyes shining with amusement.

L softly smiled, and continued, "You never feel anymore pain..or heartache. Well, I guess I can't say that for sure, since I did.." L trailed off, and cleared his throat.

"L-"

"But, Light-kun, Heaven is a wonderful place. I hope you will be able to see it very soon. It is just to hard to describe and-" L was interrupted when Light placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to flush red.

"L-Light-kun?"

"You had heartache up there, huh? Even though it was Heaven-"

"Correct. I was not truly happy."

Both men were silent for a moment, then Light asked,

"L..did you see my father when you were up there?"

The raven-haired man sighed and replied, "Yes."

"He doesn't hate me, does he?"

"I don't believe he does, Light-kun. But he never really said so. You will just have to ask him yourself when you see him."

"Don't you mean 'if' I see him?"  
"No, Light-kun, I am confident you will go to Heaven soon enough. I want you there, and I am sure the head angels will agree with what I think. They will see the real you like I have."

"L..." The younger man was at a loss for words. No one had ever said something of that nature to Light, and it touched him in so many ways. It touched him to know that L had confidence that he would travel to Heaven. It touched him to believe that L had seen the real Light all along and that others would see him in the same way. But most of all...it touched Light to know that L wanted him there to spend his eternity with him. Forever...

"L.."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Come here." And then, Light grabbed the older man into an embrace and placed his bright pink lips on the pale ones of his lover. The young male began to passionately kiss L, and the older man, without even giving it any thought, placed his arms around the young brunette. A moan escaped the older man when Light placed his knee into the detective's groin.

L broke away a moment later, arms still around Light, with a flushed face.

"Light-kun?" He said between pants.

"Hm? What is it, tenshi-kun?"

L frowned at the remark, "I am not an angel. I already told you that Light-kun."

"You are to me." He replied with a seductive smile.

"Really? Well, I will just have to make you believe otherwise."

With that, L roughly pushed Light down and straddled his hips. Light's eyes lit up at the bold move the dark eyed man had made, and seductively smirked. L roughly placed his lips on Light's, and hungrily kissed him. Not a second later did Light open his mouth, and the sweets addict began to taste the sweet taste of his lover beneath him. Both men had their eyes closed, and Light's hands were firmly nestled on L's waists.

L moved his hands from Light's shoulders, and began to take off the button-up shirt of Light, who began to moan at the touch of the pale skinned man.

"L...are you..do you want to..take me?" Light murmured between pants.

L found his voice was unable to come out, so he simply nodded, then returned to his earlier task, which had been kissing the tan chest before him.

Light smiled and moaned again, "Yes..do it now...I want you in me..."

L began to take off the younger boy's pants, but...

There was a sharp rap at the door.

"Oh my GOD!" Light screamed, "What the-"

L slapped a hand across Light's mouth. With that, he got off the bed.

"Oh, no L. You are NOT leaving me like this!" the boy cried, scrambling after his lover and standing in front of him.

"Light-kun, someone is at the door. We must answer it."  
"What the hell? Can we even GET visitors here?"

"Yes, but I must admit, it is a surprise. The delivery boy was not supposed to come until late this evening. Come along Light-kun." L replied, sidestepping the brunette.

"Only if you promise me you'll finish what you started when we're done."

L smoothly ran a hand through the brunette's locks.

"Of course. I am not that cruel, am I?"

Light smirked, and after fixing their clothing, both walked to the front door. And said duo was shocked at who their visitors were when they opened the door.

[A/N: Dang! Interrupted! XD

Light: You're mean, Suns-chan...

Me: Yes, I am, but you deserve it!

Anyway, reviews are welcomed!


	7. Chocolate, Videogames, Messages, & Love

[A/N: Hello again! Yes, I know, cliffhanger last chapter. They are a really bad habit of mine. Anyway, enough waiting around. This chapter is going to get hot, heavy, and...um..well, you'll see. Read on, and reviews are welcomed! And thank kitsune55, she's a great at beta-ing the story!

_Finally...I see them again...and guess what?_

_They say that...you, my friend, my lover, can prove yourself to everyone..._

_Just by doing one last good thing..._

"L?! Oh my God, L!" Came the excited voice of the blonde who was standing in the doorway. In an instant, the young man had tackled L to the ground, while the said older man was in a pure state of shock. Anyone could tell this from that way the L's eyes had widened far more than normal, and from the way his mouth was open slightly.

Now, because L was tackled to the ground, Light was not spared from the sudden assault either. Instead of the younger man being tackled with a hug, the brunette found himself tumbling to the ground, unable to regain his balance in time, courtesy of the handcuffs that L had placed on the two before meeting the sudden guest.

"M-Mello?" L squeaked out. From what the detective could tell, it was Mello. The bright blonde hair stood out, and he was wearing dark leather clothing. He also noticed the blonde familiarly smelled of sweet chocolate.

"Of course, it's me!" With that Mello got off the panda-look alike, and brushed himself off. "Who else would it be? I mean-" Mello stopped as something came to his mind, "Wait a second. Why the hell are you **here** L?"

L got off the ground and tilted his head in confusion, "I was just going to ask you the same thing. But to answer your question-" L held up the pair of handcuffs which attached him to Light, "I have been sent to watch over Light Yagami."

Mello made a face like he has just smelled something rancid, and backed up a step.

"Are you **kidding** me?! You, of all people, have to be stuck with **him**? Come on! Oh, God, I might hurl. And please tell me that you do **not** have to wear those handcuffs all the time! God, what sin did you commit L? To be stuck with **him**! Heaven help-"

"Mello? Are you done with your rant?" L questioned patiently. He took a glance behind him to see Light had a mixed look of anger, embarrassment, and annoyance in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm still not happy for you. Hell, I'd rather be stuck with **Near**, and trust me, that's saying a lot."

"It actually is not all that bad, Mello." L calmly replied, "In fact, I find Light-kun's company quite enjoyable." L turned and gently took Light's hand in his, caressing the palm with one finger.

Mello gawked at the sight. "Okay...by that you mean you're friends, right?" He gave a nervous laugh. "'Cause you wouldn't-"

But in the next moment, L's lips were on Light's, and the younger male had let out a surprised gasp, but quickly responded, kissing the raven-haired man back. L broke away; he did not want to get Light aroused yet. They still had business with Mello.

And speaking of Mello..when L turned back to the boy, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and his mouth was hanging open at its fullest extent.

"Mello? Is something wrong?" L asked innocently.

"Uh..only the fact that I'm gonna have to burn my eyes out now. Other than that, I'm perfectly happy!" The blonde replied with venomous sarcasm.

"Hey, no need to be jealous, Mello." Light stated, letting go of L's hand and cockily crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm sure you'll find someone someday."

"Shut up, pretty boy, and for your information I do have someone!"

"Really? You mean he's not invisible?" Light retorted

"No he's not invisible but, sorry, I can't say the same about your brain " Mello spat.

"Oh. Nice comeback. Really. You came up with that all on your own?" Light asked smirking.

"Shut up you ungrateful annoying prick!You don't deserve L!" With that, Mello lunged at Light, sending him to the ground. Luckily, L had had years of maintaining balance, so he stood up, looking at the spectacle before him. It took him a moment to notice there was something attached to Mello's wrist. _Handcuffs..?_

While Mello continued to try to punch Light in the face, and the other was trying to kick the blonde, L noticed Matt was also spread out on the floor, a few feet away, holding a silver videogame system. The raven-haired man slowly walked over to the red-head, and he heard beeps coming from the game.

"Hello Matt. It has been awhile."

"Hey, L. Yeah it has...say, are they done yet? This porch's really uncomfortable."

L wandered back towards the fighting duo. Shouts of 'you're such a brat', 'you're such a girl', and 'you're a bastard' rang out.

"Light-kun, please get off Mello. Mello, let go of Light-kun. Light-kun will apologize to Mello for making him become furious and upset. Mello will do the same."

Both men sighed, grumbled their separate apologizes, and stood up. And of course, Matt was able to get off the floor as well.

"See L? This is **my** guy!" Mello shouted and took Matt into his arms.

Light turned to Matt, "Heh. I feel sorry for you!"

Mello face's turned red with anger, and he launched himself at Light. Thankfully, Matt was able to hold him back. The red-head had more strength than he let on.

"Matt! Lemme go so I can pound his ass right into the ground!"  
"Mello, stop." Matt stated calmly, "Or else..you won't get what you **really want** later."

"Huh?!" Mello stopped struggling and his eyes went wide again. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. I don't get horny all the time, like you do." Then Matt turned to L, "Just last night L, he-"

"God Matt, shut up! You don't need to tell them details. They've most likely figured it out anyway."

"What? That you two are lovers? We figured that out when we noticed the handcuffs." Light piped up, and Mello started to turn red.

"Y-yeah we are! But come on! You-you don't have to say it like that!" The blonde sighed, and pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket, ripping it open with his teeth. He took a large bite and sighed; he seemed to be calming down.

"L, look, I'm happy you've found someone, really. Though, I must admit, I am kinda surprised it's him. But anyway, just don't let him be seme! He doesn't deserve that!" Mello stated, viciously gnawing on his chocolate and leaning back into Matt's embrace.

L smirked, and placed a hand on Mello's shoulder, nodding at the comment. The detective knew Mello meant well, and he expected this kind of reaction from the young man.

"So, why are you here Mello?" The raven-haired man asked the blonde before him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! The real reason why we're here!" He began to fish for something in his pockets, but stopped when he heard Matt sigh.

"I have it, Mello. I knew you'd lose it." Matt brought out a piece of paper and squeezed his lover from behind.

"Hmph. You don't have to be so smart-ass about it." Matt just rolled his eyes at the remark and hugged his lover again.

"Damn, do I have to tell them all of this bull?"

"Yes, Mello, you do."

"But Matty..." Mello whined, giving Matt a puppy dog face.

"Don't whine, Mello. You know it turns me off." Matt said disapprovingly.

Mello devilishly smirked, turned in his lover's arms, and he began to run a hand across Matt's chest.

"Does this turn you off?" He seductively whispered.

"It won't work Mello. Just read it and get the job done." The videogame-addict commanded.

"You know I always do." He slid a hand down and groped the red-head's ass, and said red-head's face turned a color as bright as his hair.

L and Light began to feel uncomfortable, but then again who wouldn't, so both men tried to discreetly "clear their throats". Thankfully, Mello took the hint, and spared all three men of anything...well, anything that could turn into an awkward situation.

"Maybe we should go inside then?" L suggested.

OooOoOoOOoOOooOO

The four men were seated in the living room a moment later, L and Light with their chain removed, but Mello and Matt deciding to keep theirs on (Apparently, Mello has a thing for bondage, according to Matt, anyway.).

"Well okay, here's the message. See, that's why we're here. Matt was given this to deliver to you, and since he's watching me in my own Purgatory, I had to come along too. Of course, Matt being the smart guy he is, said that I should deliver it and say what it is. He said it will not only make me look good in Heaven, but that the message concerned all four of us.

"It does?" Light inquired, "Well, read it already."

"God, pretty boy, don't be so impatient. I'll read it when I'm damn well ready."

"Mello..." Matt said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine." The blonde cleared his throat. "It says here that Heaven is running short on messengers for Purgatory. Seems there's been an increase when it comes to giving people second chances, and they can't tire out the few that they already have. It also seems that there running out of Purgatories to put people in."

"Wait.." Light interrupted, "There's a limited number of these houses?"

"Yeah, looks that way. You know anything about that L? Matt?" Mello questioned.

"..From what I was told, that yes, there was a limited number. It used to be infinite, but Heaven has had to cut back on its power and strength due to the fact of rogue angels and dealing with Hell's armies. They only allow one person per Purgatory, hence why we call it "Each person's own Purgatory." L quietly stated.

"So, anyway, it seems they really need to get people out of these houses. So some are either being sent immediately to Heaven or Hell, but others, like us, are exceptions."

"...Exceptions?" The brunette asked. "What do you mean?"

Mello continued, "Yeah. Apparently, the angels can't decide whether we should go to either Heaven or Hell right now. At first, they were thinking about us four being kept here a little longer, and emptying out the other houses, but they decided against that. So instead, Light, you and I, along with Matt and L, are to go down to Earth."

"Huh? Why?" Light questioned nervously.

"Here's the deal. We have to help some people on Earth with their lives. You know, kinda be there guardian angels or something. We just have to go down there and help them. They got their lives screwed up somehow 'cause of our actions or something. If we can help them correctly and efficiently, we can go to Heaven. If we totally screw up and don't help them, we're gonna burn."

"Burn..as in.." Light had an idea of what he meant, but...

"Yep. As in we'll burn in Hell! Not L and Matt mind you. Just you and me, pretty boy."

"Stop calling me that. Wait, there's something I should ask **you** Mello. Why aren't you in Hell already? You were teamed up with the Mafia, and you threatened the United States President. Really? I mean shouldn't you-"

"Yeah, don't ask me. But hey, you did as much bad crap as I did."

"Who do we have to help, Mello?" L asked the chocolate lover.

"Here's a list of the people. We each have our own, but they want us to stick together." Mello handed the list to L, who took it in his spidery fingers.

And the detective and Light scanned over their list:

_ Sachiko Yagami_

_ Sayu Yagami_

_ Touta Matsuda_

_ Misa Amane_

_ Nate (Near) River_

_ Shuichi Aizawa_

_ Roger Ruvie/ Children of Whammy's House_

"What?! I have to help **Near**?! And **Misa**?!" Light nearly screamed.

"Hey, don't complain. **I** have to help Near too." Mello glared at Light, and made a face that was similar to the one before when he found out L had to watch Light.

"Ah..we have to help the children at Whammy's?" L asked wistfully.

"Yep. I do too. I have a few different people than you guys do, like family members of some of the SPK or the Mafia, so we'll split up eventually. But we'll meet back together at some point. Most likely when we have to help Near."

"How do we know that we've helped them?" Light asked.

"Dunno. Matt, do you know?" Mello asked the red-head next to him.

"...I think someone just tells us. I'm not sure."

"Well, thanks, you're real helpful." Mello retorted, taking out another chocolate bar, and biting a huge chunk out of it.

"I was just answering your question. Don't have to be an ass about it."

"I'm not an ass! Even though...I do like talking about yours..." Mello smiled seductively.

"Okay! I think you two have to go now, right?" Light asked in a sickly sweet happy tone, hoping he would get these two out of the house before they had sex right then and there.

"Yeah, why not?" Mello replied, "We leave now, and we'll be back early tomorrow morning. See you then. Come on, Matt, let's go...you owe me from before."

Matt sighed, and took out his videogame system and started playing. He took out headphones for it, and when L gave him a questioning look, he replied, "It's gonna be a long walk home.", while gesturing at Mello.

OOOooOoOOoOOoOOooOo

L slowly closed the door while Light stood behind him.  
"Well...this is an odd turn of events, huh?" Light asked the older man in front of him.

"Yes, it is. But it is for the best. This way, your fate will be decided sooner."

"You want my fate to be decided sooner L?"

L turned towards the brunette behind him, and came close to him. Close enough where Light could smell strawberry shampoo in the raven-haired man's dark locks.

"Only if it gets you to be with me sooner." L whispered into Light's ear, licking it after his seductive statement.

Light felt his face heat up, and his knees shake. "You..you promised me..you'd-"

He could barely get the words out.

"Ah...I did promise Light-kun that."

"S-so? Are you-"

But L had already pulled the boy into a deep kiss. Light licked L's lips and the detective allowed the younger boy's tongue to enter his mouth. The brunette loved the taste of the older male. It was hard to place exactly what it was. Mint? Chocolate? Fruit? Or a combination of all three?

L broke away, and led Light to his bedroom.

"I also promised this to myself, Light-kun. And I hope that you don't mind me-" Here, Light was pushed on to the bed, and L crawled on top of him, "Being the one on top."

"Does it look like I mind, L?" Light's eyes were already glazed over with lust and they were half lidded.

"No it doesn't." L smirked, and pulled the boy into another passionate kiss. This time, his tongue explored Light's mouth, and the brunette moaned as the gentle caress in his mouth sent shivers of pleasure up his spine.

The younger of the two didn't notice right away when L had taken his button-up shirt off. He did notice it when L ran his fingers along the tan chest, and Light let out a gasp.

"L..God..you're hands.."

L chuckled at the remark. "You like my hands, Light-kun?"

"Yes.."

L began to kiss the boy's neck as Light undressed the man on top of him. Both men were naked in a matter of minutes. L left trails of hot kisses along Light's body, and continuous moans came from the young brunette.

"I..love you mouth...too L.." Light panted, and L stopped his kissing, turning to look at Light.

"What's wrong? Don't leave me like this again L!" He was, of course, referring to both of their erections.

"Don't call me L when we're this intimate." L whispered in his ear

"Then, what should I call you, tenshi-kun?"

L leant in close and whispered a lone word, "Lawliet."

Light gasped and his eyes went wide, realizing that was the raven-haired man's true name. He felt he could come right there. Everything was just building up inside the young man. L coming to love him, L being intimate with him, a great chance of being able to go to Heaven with L, and now...

"Your..name..." Light whispered as L placed a finger in Light's entrance, then another.

"Yes" L whispered sweetly, and Light couldn't help but smile. L finally had trust in him. Even after all the hell that had happened between them, L loved him enough to trust him with his name.

"This will hurt you Light-kun, are you sure you are all right with this?"

"Yes! I..I want you." Light said cupping L's face and kissing him softly.

L nodded in understanding and thrust into the brunette below him. He moaned at the sudden tightness but watched his partner for signs of pain. Seeing Light wince a bit, L started thrusting slowly aiming for that certain… spot. The former detective grinned as he found it, thanks to Light's hitch of breath and pleasure-filled expression, and started aiming for the bundle of nerves again and again.

Light called out in pleasure as L moved within him. He thrusted his hips forward, causing the sweets-addict to move in even deeper, as well as gasp at the pleasure that coursed through his frail body.

"Oh! La-Lawliet!" Light moaned and screamed at the pleasure. "Don't..don't stop!"

"I-I never will..." L panted as he clasped a hand over Light's member, and began to stroke it gently.

Both men couldn't take anymore pleasure, and Light came immediately after being grasped by L. L, a moment later after his lover screamed his true name.

L collapsed onto Light's muscular body, and the younger man gently stroked his ebony hair.

"Wow.." Light realized that his voice wasn't able to form any coherent words.

"Still think I'm an angel?" L whispered.

"Yeah, you're still my angel. But..damn..you're a demon in bed.."

L quietly chuckled at Light's remark, and moved off of the younger boy. He snuggled up close next to him, grasping his hand gently.

"Light..you have to help those people.."

"Hm..don't worry, I will L."

"I know..but..." L trailed off, and Light could see that he was worried about something.

"You need to help them...because I can't spend this eternity alone..I need you there."

Light smiled, and took the older man in his arms.

"L..I promise you I will make this right. We will be together."

L closed his eyes softly, and whispered, "I know you will."

In a matter of moments, both had fallen asleep...they would worry about tomorrow, when tomorrow came. Right now, they found peace in each other's arms...

[A/N: Yay! The Yaoiness! XD

I loved writing this chapter. Not just because of the yaoi, but Mello was a lot of fun to write.

The line about L being a demon in bed: the idea came from one of my reviewers **BonnieNuit.** Thanks hun!

Reviews are welcomed!


	8. Time Shall and Shall Not Stand Still

A/N: Hi there

A/N: Hi there! Hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long! Thanks to all of you for the reviews and more are truly welcomed. Here is the final copy of this chapter!. Enjoy!

_The time we can't get back...the time we spent_

_The time we wasted...and you..they..._

_Have moved on..._

The early morning light was beginning to shine through the small window, and L noticed how it glistened off of Light's hair. The insomniac had been up for hours, since two o' clock if specifics are concerned, but he didn't want to leave the comfortable spot he'd obtained next to the younger man. Light was smiling in his peaceful slumber, and L could feel his heartbeat accelerate just from looking at the brunette. L had never been one for small affections, hell, he'd never been one for affection at all, but Light had changed all of that. And so, he gently swayed his hand across Light's forehead, brushing some auburn brown streaks of hair to the side. He moved his hand lower, resting it on Light's cheek.

The younger boy sighed, and shuffled closer to L while still in a deep sleep.

"Aijin..." He whispered, and L felt his face flash with heat. A small smile graced his lips and he snuggled closer to Light. _I don't want to leave this spot just yet..._

L closed his eyes and listened to Light's steady breathing. His whole ability to concentrate on anything else but his lover vanished and he did not mind. There was nothing else worth paying attention to in his opinion.

L didn't hear the door open, nor did he hear voices down the hall. He didn't hear the footsteps either. But he did hear this:

"HOLY CRAP!" Came the scream from none other than Mello. The loud noise woke Light, who flashed open his eyes in fear. On the other hand, L, calm through any situation, slowly opened his own eyes. He was used to Mello yelling profanity in the early morning hours.

"L! What's going on?!" asked a dazed Light, who was still half-asleep, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Light-kun. It was just Mello yelling at the top of his lungs at him seeing us in bed together."

"Really?" Light yawned, "Okay." He began to snuggle back under the sheets, but wrinkled his brow. "Wait...WHAT?"

Light sat up and looked at the shocked blonde on the floor, and poor Matt (who was playing his videogame system by the way) attached to him, standing near the wall.

"Why the hell are you here? And how did you **get** in here?!" Light's venomous tone could be heard by everyone.

"You didn't lock the door, genius." Mello retorted, as he slowly lifted himself off the carpeted floor. "And I'm here to get you two to leave. We have to go."

"Now?" Light asked lazily.

"Yeah, now." the chocolate fiend replied, "And you will be going **now **since I woke the two of you up."

"Yeah, with your stupid screaming!" Light snapped, "What was with that by the way? Never seen a guy naked in bed before? 'Cause I would think you would have."

"He is right, Mello." Matt finally spoke up, "You have-"

"Matt. **Shut.** **Up**." Mello glared at the red head. He tried to think of a witty comeback, anything really, but to no avail. It was too early in the morning, and Mello hadn't had enough chocolate running in his blood to think too much. He sighed, running his hand over his face. "Just...get dressed and meet us out front. L, have you told Light the rules for going down to Earth?"

"...No.."

_And usually __**I'm**__ the irresponsible one..._"Oh yeah, that's right. You two were too busy getting EXTRA acquainted with each other last night, huh? Anyway, just tell him so we can get outta here. Let's go Matt." Mello stormed out of the house, dragging poor Matt behind him, and slammed the door with brute force.

Light sighed, glancing over at the older male. L was crouched up in his normal way, staring at, well, nothing. His eyes showed that he most likely was calculating something. What that 'something' was, was unknown to Light. The brunette searched the room for his clothes, and eventually found them (L had flung them haphazardly into a corner near the closet).

"Should I-"

"Yes, Light-kun, you should change into newer clothes. But don't pack anything. Come back here when you are finished."

"Are you..um...are you going to get dressed?"

L blinked, turning towards Light, acting as if the younger of the two had snapped him out of a thinking process, or perhaps a daydream. "...Oh..yes, I will."

"You were comfortable, weren't you?"

L sighed, "Quite, actually. I did not plan on moving for awhile, but we were rudely interrupted."

"Yes, we were." Light sighed again. "But..I made a promise to you didn't I?"

L nodded with a small smile gracing his lips as Light gently closed the door.

OoOooOooOOo

"What were these rules Mello was talking about?" Light had returned to L's room not five minutes later, both men had dressed, and they were sitting on the large double bed.

"They are not quite rules, but that is what they are called. They are more along the lines of procedures."

"Really? What are they then?"

"First, we cannot be seen by anyone down on Earth-"

"Um, L, I kind of figured that one was one of them." Light interrupted

L shot a tired, but still strong, glare Light's way. "If Light-kun wishes to stay on my and Mello's good side, he will no longer interrupt me telling him what he needs to know. I say this because the longer we are here, the longer Mello must wait for us. And the longer Mello waits for us-"

"The more likely of a chance that he will insult me, hit me, punch me, and so forth, causing you having to break up a fight. Right, L?"

"Yes. Now with Light-kun be silent?" L grumbled

"You're in a really bad mood, aren't you?"

L sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. I have actually slept some hours for the past two days, and even though I was already awake when Mello 'arrived', I was almost about to fall back to sleep or at least rest in bed. When you not have slept well in over twenty-five years, Light-kun, you are glad when you are able to, but you become angry when you are disturbed."

Light smiled, and ruffled the detective's dark locks. "I agree with you there. Don't worry; I'm sure we can rest when we get to Earth."

"Most likely not, Light-kun. Let me finish my explanation. As I said before, we cannot be seen on Earth, but we can see and feel each other. That includes Matt and Mello, and any other angels we will meet. We will also need to eat as well-"

"Wha-" But before Light could interrupt, L smacked his hand across the brunette's lips, silencing him. But it didn't help when Light took the opportunity to gently lick the pale, spidery hand, causing L to shiver.

"A-As I was saying, we will need to eat, but most likely food will be delivered to us. Or, if absolutely needed, we can take food from Earth. It most likely wouldn't be missed and could be replaced if we asked."

Light continued to gently caress L's hand with his tongue, and the detective was obviously becoming flustered.

"Our...our focus must...must remain on the task at hand. We..we...cannot get distracted by anything or each other...dammit Light-kun stop that!" L shot his hand away from the pink lips.

"Why? I could tell you liked it. Was it getting you out of your bad mood?" Light smirked seductively.

L turned his face away from the boy, a light hue of pink settling over his cheeks. "Possibly...but we cannot afford to be distracted when we arrive on Earth."

"Are you telling yourself that too, L? Because if I recall from last night, you were the one who-"

"Yes, Light-kun I am. Now, we are leaving. If anything else comes to mind, I will tell you." L snatched the handcuffs from the night stand, and instantly snapped them onto himself and his lover. With that, L dragged the younger man out the door before anything else happened.

OoOOoOooOoOOoo

"Hmph. About time you guys showed up." Mello spat, "What were you two doing in there?"

"Excuse him, L." Matt spoke quietly, "He's just upset because he didn't get to eat all of the chocolate he wanted to this morning, so he's in a bad mood."

L just nodded, understanding what Matt meant. It seemed bad moods were frequent around here...

"Yeah, well, are you guys ready to go?" Mello asked, "Because I really want to get this done."

"Yes, we are." L sighed, and as they began to walk down the tiled pathway, the detective stopped.

"Oh, Light-kun, there is one more thing I must tell you."

"Yeah?"

"There is a time difference between the Holy Lands of Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, and Earth."

Light ceased his steps trying to take in the information. Confusion must have been etched onto his face because L and his intense gaze stepped closer to the younger male.

"In simpler terms, Light-kun, time passes differently between us and Earth."

"Okay, well...how much of a difference L?" Light questioned the older man, who's gaze was now towards the sky (or at least Light thought it was the sky, he wasn't sure anymore), and his index finger was gently placed on his lips.

"It has only been about a week and a half since you've arrived here, correct? On Earth,

Light-kun, almost four months have actually passed."

Light blinked, and he was positive that shock was on his face. "Four months? How is that possible?"

"It is uncertain how the time change came to be, or why there is such a difference. It is even unknown how to scale the difference. But it is believed that half a week, or three point five days is one month on Earth. That is the closest theory the leaders of Heaven can come to. Now, come along." L stated as the group began to walk the pathway again.

_Four months...that long? _Light couldn't believe this news that he'd received. Time had passed without him. His family most likely had changed dramatically; the world most likely changed dramatically. Kira was gone from the world, but also Kira's entire existence was destroyed. When Light recognized his feelings for L, he vowed to himself that Kira was gone for good. He would never resort to doing what he did before, and he now had another job. Helping those that had been hurt by Kira. It hadn't been Light's plan for anyone to get hurt by him; he'd just wanted a peaceful world without crime. Maybe that had been too much to ask of him. Maybe a sinful and deadly world **was** needed for existence. Maybe...maybe Light **had** developed a god complex. All the things that Light should have realized before were coming to him now, ironically, when he was dead. Was that something that happened to everyone? That when they died, the truth came into focus?

The Yagami boy was lost in his thoughts, and didn't realize when the other stopped walking. This of course led him to bumping right into Mello.

"Hey! What the-" Mello stopped when he noticed the distressed look on Light's face, causing him to soften his tone. "Yagami...you okay?"

Light snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head. "Yes. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Yes..well, we're here." Mello calmly stated. "This is the right place, Matt?"

"Yes, it is." Matt replied, not bothering to look up from his videogame. But he did take out a cigarette and lit it quickly.

"You're lucky I don't mind those things, Matt. Or else you'd be one hell of a lonely guy." Mello nodded towards the cigarette.

"Yeah, well, they don't affect my health anymore, so I really don't care. And you have your own quirks too, you know. Not everyone wouldn't mind your addiction to chocolate."

"Really? I beg to differ." Mello confidently stated.

While Mello and Matt talked (more like argued), L glanced at Light, and noticed the boy seemed...off. His expression was not cocky or happy, which were Light's normal expressions, according to the older male anyway. He wasn't even looking at the area around him; it was more like he was staring into space. L couldn't help but worry when he looked at the younger boy, who was far from himself.

Light was waiting for the other pair to finish their 'discussion', if it could even be called that. The calm atmosphere from a small conversation had erupted into a full blown argument in about a minute. Mello was beginning to shout about how many people found chocolate seductive, and therefore, many people wouldn't mind his "addiction", which wasn't really an addiction in his opinion. Matt, calm as ever, didn't shout, and just stated his words normally as ever.

_Can't they shut up so we can go?_ Light was beginning to stress out about this whole damn thing. Worry was running rampant through his mind, which was an uncommon occurrence for him. Suddenly, shock jumped into his brain when he felt two thin arms come around his waist, and a small head rest against his shoulder.

"L?" He gasped and turned his head, surprised to see the older man grasping him in an awkward, but very sweet, hug.

"Something is bothering Light-kun." It wasn't a question.

"I'm just-"

"Did I do something wrong?" Light could sense the worry in L's voice. _He's worried about last night?_

"No, not at all. Last night was wonderful!" Light was trying to reassure the older man, who still had remnants of the idea that he couldn't be loved by any being. He seemed to have accomplished that when L let out a very quiet sigh. "I'm just..a little worried." Light continued.

"That is unlike Light-kun." L replied, resting his head on Light's shoulder, and pulling the younger man closer to his chest.

Light couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. "Yeah it is, isn't it?"  
"Earth has changed, Light-kun. Many people have changed."

"Uh, L...that really doesn't help me at the moment."

"Oh? Forgive me, Light-kun. I am not the best at comforting people."

"Yeah, I learned that awhile ago."

"Would this make Light-kun feel better?" Light was confused at the question, but almost gasped out loud when he felt L's hand run gently up his shirt, and the detective's lips gently caressing his neck.

Light nearly moaned aloud and his knees buckled as L began to suck on one of the sweet spots on the brunette's neck.

"L?"

"Hm?" The detective hummed

"W-what are you doing?"

"Isn't this what lovers do to comfort each other?" L questioned innocently

"Y-yeah, but usually not in front of others!" Light hissed and nodded towards Mello and Matt, who were staring at them.

"Uh..." Mello started, "**We** are going. **You** **two** can come when you're done with..whatever the hell you're doing."

L immediately stopped his actions, but didn't remove himself from behind Light.

"Don't worry, Light-kun. I know you were enjoying that. But we may have some time alone later." He whispered, brushing his lips across his lover's ear and making the former serial killer to shiver. With that, L began to walk towards the other pair, Light trailing behind him.

_God, when did he get so horny and seductive all of a sudden? He wasn't like this years ago...was he? Or was he just hiding it?!_

All four stopped when the came to an intricate circle design on the tile floor, and Mello and Matt stepped onto it.

"See you down there, pretty boy!" Mello called as Matt placed his hand on the circle, causing light to shine around them. The two men seemed to dissolve into the light, and they vanished from the sight of the other two.

"It's just a teleportation device that was designed about fifty years ago." L stated matter-of-factually. "While angels can use wings, others use these."

"Oh..Heaven's more of a futuristic place, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

L pulled Light into the circle, and firmly placed his hand onto the circle, and his other hand slipped into Light's. Light glanced at the raven-haired man's eyes. Though they were stoic as usual, there was a glimmer of happiness and comfort nestled in them, and that brought a smile to Light's face. Light smiled even more when L returned it with a small, gentle smile of his own. A smile that gave Light a glimmer of hope that maybe things down on Earth hadn't changed as dramatically as he figured they had. And..if they had...that small smile L gave him told him not to worry because he wasn't going to carry this burden alone...

A/N: Yes, no chaos on Earth yet! But that is coming up next time, I promise you. Anyway, the next chapter is going to deal with some people from Light's list of people to help. Who...well, I won't tell you, because that with spoil it! And I really loved writing Mello again. And he and Matt will be breaking out into fights often, that's another thing I can promise...I feel sorry for the people they are going to have to help! As for Yaoi moments...wait and see! I'm sure they'll sneak themselves in there! XD Thanks for reading so far, and reviews are more than welcomed!


	9. Mending These Family Ties

A/N: Hello again

A/N: Hello again! Yes, here's a update for all of you nice people. And for those that have reviewed, here's some e-cake! hands reviewers cake Eat it before L arrives ;)

And also, my friend on Deviant Art, Mercurio2539 at: mercurio2539./ created a wonderful fan-art for my story which can be found here: mercurio2539./art/LxLight-This-eternity-81445045. It is very lovely, and I hope you check it out!

Now, onto the story!

_My own flesh...My own blood..._

_You cry...you bleed a broken heart..._

_You weep in despair...And I...A lonely soul..._

_Can do nothing to help...Or Can I?_

"Light..." A gentle voice called out to the Yagami boy, and Light instantly recognized it as L.

"Light-kun." Next Light felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him. The brunette knew his eyes were closed, and he felt his energy slowly returning to him. Where it had gone was a question in his mind. He was beginning to slowly open his eyes when Light heard another voice.

"Tsk. Here, let me L."

In seconds, Light gasped out in pain as he was kicked in the side, somewhat hard, by of course, Mello.

The brunette quickly sat up, anger etched onto his face. "Why the hell did you-"

But he stopped himself short when he got a better look at his surroundings.

He was home. The familiar street, the old homes, everything was the same. The late spring sunshine shone down onto the quiet neighborhood with intensity, and Light gazed at every familiar object and being. His old neighbor across the street had a rose bush in full bloom, and their neighbor next door had toys of young children spread out across the lawn, like they had been months ago.

And then, Light quickly whipped his head around to face the home behind him. His home. His chocolate eyes widen at the sight. The whitewashed home hadn't undergone many changes, but Light sensed something was different. The outside walls of the home still looked clean and kept, except for the lawn that is, which was starting to become overgrown with weeds and the grass was reaching a level higher than normal. The porch did seem somewhat dirty, and an old rocking chair was placed nearby the small entrance.

But, in Light's mind, something was different. The atmosphere of his old home wasn't what it had been. There was no trace of friendliness that could be sensed, no sense of welcoming like that which was emitted off of the other homes. What happiness had existed at his home was long gone, dead. Just like him and his father...

"Light. Are you all right?" L asked the young man who was still sitting in the street.

"Should I kick him again?" Mello asked, and it wasn't hard to tell whether or not he would actually enjoy it from the tone he gave.

"NO." Came the unison answer from the detective and ex-serial killer. Light slowly got up off of the street, and rubbed the back of his neck absently mindedly.

"What happened?" He questioned his lover.

"You just collapsed temporarily from a loss of energy Light-kun. Nothing to worry about."

"Then why didn't **they** collapse?" Light asked, pointing at Mello and Matt.

"..'Cause we're better than you?" Mello asked with an evil grin on his face. Light shot him a glare so hard it could have turned the blonde to stone.

"Perhaps they have more adaptation to the transportation?" L questioned with a blank stare and finger on his pale lips. "It is uncertain. Matt, you should not be playing your games right now. Put that away, and you must take Mello to whom he needs to help."

Matt nodded, replying quietly with, "Yes, I will." The red-head shoved his portable game system into his back pocket and took out the list at the same time.

"We have to help Halle first, Mello. No, what I mean is, **you** have to help her first. I can't do anything to assist you."

"Hooray..." Mello said with a bored tone.

"Look, you don't have to do this, Mello. You can go to Hell, if you want. I mean-"

"Let's go!" Mello shouted, and began to drag Matt along. "We'll meet up with you two when we have to help **Near**." Here, Mello gave a small shiver. Matt took out what seemed to be a high-tech walkie-talkie, and stated the name: "Halle Linder." In a shimmer of gold, the duo vanished.

_Guess that takes them to whomever they need to see..._Pondered Light as he looked at the street where the odd couple had stood only a second ago.

The street's peaceful quiet was disrupted with the screeching of rubber wheels on pavement when a car made a sharp turn around the corner. Light's eyes widened as the car sped towards him and his lover. And said lover didn't seem to be paying attention to the noise in front of them.

"Uh...L?!"

The car sped towards the two at a breakneck speed, and Light began to worry. Would something happen? They were dead, but...

"Light-kun should just stand still." L advised whose gaze was locked on the Yagami house.

Light looked at the older man and nodded, firmly standing his ground. In seconds, the car drove right through the two as if they had not even been there.

"We are just spirits on Earth now, Light. Nothing can touch us. And we can feel nothing but each other and other spirits or spiritual items. We can pass through walls and doors if needed as well. No one can hear or see us." L stated as if he had instantly become bored.

"Oh...of course." Light felt foolish from his worrying about the speeding car, but wouldn't anyone have been? Of course, L hadn't, but the raven-haired man knew things Light didn't, so that was a good explanation for why he was so calm.

Light was snapped out of his thoughts as L tugged him towards his former home.

"Come along, Light-kun. You are going to first help out your sister and mother. But I must warn you, you may not like everything that you see once you enter this house."

OooOoOOoOOo

The moment after L had led Light through the front wall and into the living room, Light felt his body freeze. The raven-haired detective had been correct about not liking everything that he would see. His old home...it was gone.

In its place was a messy living room. Not entirely filthy, it still seemed somewhat taken care of, or at least tried to be taken care of, but there were multiple messes in the room. Books were strewn across the coffee table haphazardly. There were two plates of food on the floor, along with a fork, knife and a drink. The windows looked like they hadn't been cleaned in weeks. The carpet was also dirty with crumbs and spills and the couch's pillows were strewn onto the floor. All of this shocked the hell out of Light. His mother was normally well, to put in bluntly, a neat-freak. The house had always been spotless at all times. The Yagami woman had almost been dictator-like at some times, but she always cared deeply about her home. What had happened?

"Mom...I need to find my mom!" Light stated with increasing worry in his voice. But before he could search the home, the front door opened.

"Mom, I'm home!" It was Sayu. The young woman's voice was still cheerful as ever.

Light whipped around, nearly knocking L onto the floor, and stared at his younger sister in awe. She was as pretty as ever, a little bit taller than Light had last seen her, and her hair was still its dark brownish black color. Her eyes still seemed to sparkle with a joyful light, full of optimism.

"Sayu..." Light trailed off, but he felt a cold shiver lace up and down his soul when Sayu walked right through him. Being an apparition still scared the living (no pun intended) hell out of him. He gazed at his sister as she wandered into the living room. Instantly, the girl's smile faded as she surveyed the room.

"Oh Mom..." She whispered. "Again?"

Light stared transfixed on the girl, as she looked at the living room's filth. She let out a quiet sigh, and began to place the haphazardly-placed books and papers on the table.

"Sayu, sweetie? Is that you?" Called out Sachiko Yagami from upstairs. Light whipped his head around towards the direction of the call. Something was wrong. His mother's voice had changed dramatically. She sounded tired, hurt, and worrisome and all in one package. And...

_She sounded void of life..._Light thought. He ran towards his mother's old room, dragging L behind him. He heard Sayu say "Coming Mom!", and she too headed towards the stairs.

The ex-serial killer headed up the stairs; he'd wonder how he was able to use the stairs later. He hurried through the door to his mother's bedroom, since L pulling him into the house earlier showed him that's how doors worked concerning dead ones visiting. But Light's concerns about himself, and L, flew out the window when he saw his mother.

She was seated in her bed, in silk pajamas. Her hair was messy, and looked uncombed. As in, hadn't been combed in days. There were also many grey streaks in the once beautiful hair. Her normally rosy skin was pallid, and it made Light think of L's. But L's skin being ghostly pale was one thing, his mother's was another. Her eyes looked dull and full of hopelessness. There were bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days or months if Light stretched it. Her eyes no longer shone of the happiness they once did. She, Sachiko Yagami, had become a different person.

"Mom...Mom! What happened to her?!" Light screamed, only wishing the woman before him could hear him. He slowly turned towards L, the detective's words banging like a marching band in his head: _You may not like everything that you see once you enter this house..._

"L. Tell me what happened here." Light commanded. The raven-haired man was gazing at the ceiling when the question was asked, no demanded of him. He didn't let the gaze waver.

"L..." Light glared at the stoic man. "Tell me...L Lawliet..NOW."

"Hm..I find it very sexy when Light-kun calls me-"

"Damn it, L! This is not the time for you think of your libido! You have to tell me what you know!" shouted Light, grabbing the front of L's shirt.

L sighed, closing his eyes in concentration. "Will Light-kun be calm when I tell him?" The detective asked innocently.

Light gazed at the man, seeing that sorrow was planted deep into the black orbs. He braced himself for the worst.

L intensely gazed at the young man before him and opened his mouth to speak.

"After you died, your sister and mother were informed that you had died in the line of duty on the Kira case. Of course, they took it hard, and of course they have tried to move on, but..." The raven-haired man trailed off.

"L..go on. You know that I need to know."

The detective nodded, and continued, "Unfortunately, your mother sank into a deep depression." L nodded his head towards the older woman, who at the moment was talking to Sayu, and the young girl was tending to her mother, asking if she needed food or some tea.

"Depression?" Light whispered, shock causing his eyes to widen, almost matching L's to a certain degree.

"Yes. She became depressed and ill enough to where Sayu had to drop out of college to take care of her, that is how sick and upset she was. And your mother...she was..Light, I really don't want to tell you this, but...at one point, it was declared that your mother was..suicidal."

Light felt his chest constrict and his throat seemed to dry up. The young man felt shivers travel up his spine and his legs felt like they would collapse.

"W-what? Are..are you sure?"

L gave a small nod, "Yes, I am. I was informed that Sachiko Yagami was diagnosed with depression about two weeks after your death. Apparently, the signs became immediately known to the medical professionals when they were alerted by your sister. Then, for a month, she was labeled suicidal, and when your sister heard that news, she dropped out of Sankie University, which is a few miles west of Aoyama, to take care of your mother, who, as you can see, is in bad shape. But recently, the doctors dictated that your mother is no longer suicidal, but she is still heavily depressed. And..she refuses to take any medication, but it is not known why." L looked at the young man with regret in his eyes. "I am sorry that you had to find out all of this so soon, Light-kun. And in this way.

OoooOOOoOOOo

Light felt numb, his whole body devoid of warmth as he released his grip on L's shirt. The brunette saw his sister leave his mother's room, and he heard her quiet and small footsteps travel down the stairs.

_No...no...he...he's wrong!...This isn't what I wanted!... _Suddenly, Light doubled over in some form of pain, and he felt like he would vomit. The ex-God, ex-serial killer, became a hunched figure on the bedroom floor.

"I-I'm going to be sick..." He whispered to L, and the detective knelt down next to the young man, and tried to sooth him.

"You are not going to be sick. You are just feeling..regret..sorrow..every feeling that makes a human being feel like dirt, like scum, like nothingness, is boiling inside of you. And for that...I am truly sorry Light-kun. There..there was just no way to prevent this from happening." The raven-haired man began to gently rub his lover's back, like a mother would do to sooth her child. "And I am sorry that I cannot be of more comfort to you."

"It-it's okay, L..you're trying, right?" Light let out a hollow laugh, and in a matter of seconds, sobs echoed through his pink lips. He knew that he was breaking down. All of this wasn't supposed to happen. He understood that crime would return when he had died, and he now understood, thanks to L of course, that sin was needed in the world. That light and darkness needed to be together for a harmonious world. But..this? His sister making herself lose her life to take care of her mother? And his mother maybe **taking** her life? No, this wasn't part of the plan. But, then again, Light' plan hadn't included dying. Nor did he take the fact that how people could be affected by his death into account.

The young Yagami boy felt tears form in the corners of his eyes as he heard the older woman on the bed let out a deep, saddening sigh. The woman began to speak.

"I sure hope Sayu comes back from the store soon with my tea..it's quiet without her and them here." Sachiko picked up a picture on the nightstand to her right. "I miss my little Lighty..he always hated it when I called him that..."

That was the last straw for Light. He let out a scream that bounced off the bedroom walls. The brunette showed L away, bolted from the room and ran into the hall. There, he let the tears fall freely, and slammed his hand into the wall. To his surprise, no sound was heard, nor did he feel the wall against his hand.

He turned to L, who had come out into the hall as well. The sugar-fiend was a few feet away, and a wary look had staked a home in his usually expressionless eyes.

"So..I can't feel or touch walls either huh? But I can walk through them?" L noticed the young man was trying to change the subject at hand.

"It depends on what surface we are referring to Light-kun. There really are no set rules except that we cannot touch or pick up things or people here on Earth, or feel things as well, but we can feel and touch each other and walk through walls to get to the person we need to..help..and we..we can use stairs...Light-kun? Are you all right?" L noticed the young man had stiffened and seemed to not be listening.

"Do I look alright to you?!" He shouted at the man near him. "What do you think, L?! And are you scared of me, because you seem to be! I can see it in the look in your eyes!"

"I am not scared of Light-kun. Why-"

But Light took off. He ran down the hall. Towards his old sanctuary, his old room. He didn't bother to open the door, he just walked right through it since, according to L's little monologue back there, he could.

Again, the ex-murderer was shocked. His room was exactly the same as it had been months before his death. Even though he had moved out a few years ago, his mother promised she would keep his room available if he ever needed it. And now..months later. It was still the same. But even more so...

When the Yagami boy had moved out, of course his mother had changed the room around, such as removing items, pictures, books, and other things. But now..everything was back as to how it had been years ago, when he'd first gotten the Death Note. There were pictures on the wall of him and his family, some near certificates that were also on the wall. All of the books had that been there before were now back onto their old places on the large bookcase. His bed, neatly tucked in, with the old sheets on the comfortable piece of furniture. His desk was clean of any speck of dirt just like before, and his lamp was nestled in the corner of the oak piece of furniture. His old laptop was in its rightful place as was his television. It..it was like stepping back in time. And it scared the hell out of him.

Light let out another scream and he collapsed to the floor, with a shout of

"This wasn't supposed to happen! No..no...I..I can't..."

"Shh..Light-kun, calm yourself." L had run after the boy, and he placed his arms around him, and tried to rub his back like before.

"What's with her?! Why would she leave my room like this? Is she waiting for me to come back to her?!"

"Possibly..." L whispered.

"I-I look really weak right now, huh?" Light whispered through sobs.

L gave a small laugh, "No, Light. You look...human."

Light blinked at the remark. "I was trying to save them, and-and I-I nearly killed them..."

"But you can save them." L returned.

"How?"

" I cannot tell you that. You must figure that out for yourself."

Light smirked, "You bastard." He whispered.

"Ah, Light-kun must be starting to regain his strength if he can insult me."

"Yeah, but...this is my fault, so I guess it wouldn't be fair if you did everything for me, right?"

L nodded slowly, never letting go of the young man near him.

Light's tears began to slow, and he rested his head against L's shoulder.

"I..just need a little rest, okay, L-**chan**?" Again, the brunette gave a little smirk.

"Yes, I believe you do, Light-**chan**." The smirk was returned with just as much intensity.

Light closed his eyes. Here, in this harsh setting full of sorrow and dread, he was able to find peace in this man, his lover's, thin, but ever so strong arms...

A/N: WAAH! :( Sad chapter! But it was needed. Please review, and I'll see you all next chapter.

Note: I don't own Death Note, only this story!


	10. Goodnight Goodnight Things'll Be Alright

A/N: Hello again people

A/N: Hello again people! Thanks to all the reviews, watches, and favs! Wow, I've reached over 100 reviews, hooray!! And here's to the next 100! And thanks go out to Kitsune55, my BETA. Thanks sweetie! You get a special L plushie and a Light plushie! hands her the plushies Enjoy, and cake to those who review! :D

Kitsune55: To the fans of this story, we both thank you. . It's been fun so far and your reviews and comments are most helpful to Lightofathousandsuns's inspiration. ). Thanks for your faithfulness to this story. It is quite wonderful.

_Dry your eyes little girl...Stop the sobs beautiful woman..._

_Cant I make you happy?...Can I help you now?_

_Heaven's Gate is calling you, and maybe me,... And I'll still be here with you..._

_Even If I have to fall to Hell..._

Light felt the warm embrace of the raven-haired man next to him, and he slowly opened his eyes. It was dark, and the brunette's chocolate eyes needing adjusting to the little light in his old room. He noticed L was staring at him intensely, the dark pools of eyes glistening in the wavering moonlight.

"I was watching you sleep." The older man spoke softly, "You actually sleep quite peacefully, now that you are not Kira."

Light smirked, as he expected a comment no less blunt than that one from the detective. He sighed, and glanced at the wall where his old clock had hung. And sure enough, it was still there, reading a quarter past ten.

The brunette placed his head against the bed again, hearing the night sounds of the small city. Cars driving by, some at breakneck speeds, the footsteps of late-night walkers and partygoers, and the whispering winds filled the young man's ears. Then another sound called out to the young man. It was a soft whimper.

"Onii-chan..." The whisper rang out in the silent room, and Light perked his head up simultaneously with L. There was Sayu, curled up in the fetal position on Light's bed. She was hugging a hidden object, and a grief-stricken expression haunted her face.

_Sayu! Wait a minute..._Light had a though come to his mind suddenly, "L..when did my sister come into my room?"

"...About an hour ago." Came the dull reply from the sweets-addict.

"And you didn't think about waking me up?"

"No. I cannot help Light-kun with anything involving those he needs to assist."

"And that includes not even waking me up so I can figure something out?!" Light exclaimed somewhat loudly.

"Well, I suppose I could have woken you up, but as I stated before, I like watching you sleep."

Light sighed, and rubbed his hand over his face. _He's going to get punished for all this stress when this is all over..._

He didn't notice the smirk that had occupied L's face, but he did when the man perked up and said, "I can't wait for **that **punishment, Light."

Light shot the man a disgruntled look, and quickly remembered the man's mind-reading abilities that he'd gain from being a resident of Heaven and his assigned watcher.

_Does everything involve some innuendo of sex to him?!_

"No, of course not, Light-kun. How can you think that? Unless you want me to think everything is innuendo, then-" L was at it again, to Light's dismay.

"Okay, that's it!" Light stood up, and went to his sister's side. The girl was in a state of distress, and soft whimpers caressed the night air like a sharp knife, sending waves of panic and desperation into the room's atmosphere.

Light felt helpless, watching the one person that he'd always wanted to protect, withering in fear of some unknown nightmare. He placed a tan hand on her arm, and it went through the young girl's body as if he'd been touching the wind. The brunette sighed despondently, and tried again, placing his hand higher, this time on the young woman's shoulder. Still, nothing happened. Light sighed, thinking _How can I help her when I can't even touch her?... _

As his last idea for the moment, Light placed his hand gently on his sister's forehead, and tried to brush her bangs. But the moment his hand touched her head, a shock shot through the young man's body and his eyes went white.

OoOOoOOoooO

_Light's hand's flew up to his face on instinct, and pulled them away when the light died down. The young man saw that he was standing in a dark realm with swirling miasma. A soft cry echoed through whatever place this was. Light realized that the only way he'd figure out where he was was if he walked to the sound. He did so, his footsteps not making a sound._

_In a matter of seconds, a small child, of only eight or nine years most likely, appeared before him, covered in red blotches. Light cringed when he realized it was blood. The child's back was to him, but she must have sensed the man near her, and she turned. Light gasped when he saw the face._

_"S-Sayu?!" He called out to her. She gasped, and raised a hand toward her brother._

_"Onii-chan?...please..help..the blood...it stings..." She whispered, her eyes beginning to shine with tears._

_Light's body was in full shock and he collapsed onto whatever he was standing on, realizing a moment later that it was a type of water, black as a moonless night. _

_"Onii-chan?..please...please..." The desperate plea came again, and Light's instincts took over again and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to look, hear, or speak to this..entity. It scared him out of his mind._

_And apparently..Sayu's dream, for..._

_OoOOooOOOooOOo_

Light's head shot up rapidly and he began to breathe heavily. The brunette was seated on the floor next to L, who was staring at the young man intensely.

"That..that was her nightmare. The t-thing I was just in, that was a nightmare, right?"

L silently nodded.

"And..and I got out of it just by closing my eyes?"

Again, another silent nod from the insomniac.

Light stared at the carpet in deep thought. Why had he been scared? That was unlike his usual nature. But then, he hadn't been himself lately, thanks to the man at his side. Had he been truly scared of what he saw? Or..or was it the fact that his sister was so mentally scarred by his death? Or was he scared because it could be much tougher to help the young woman that he thought, thereby him being damned to Hell? There was only one way to find out the answer, and to possibly help Sayu. And he firmly placed his hand on the girl's forehead again.

OooOOOooOOoo

_The little Sayu was in the same place as before was what Light immediately noticed when the bright light dissolved away to reveal the dark, miasma filled realm from before._

_Light felt shivers run up his spine as he locked eyes with the frightened child. _

_'This is the only way I can help her..' He pondered, and he slowly, cautiously, strolled over to the entity of the nightmare._

_"Onii-chan...?" The child Sayu whispered to the man before her._

_Questions wavered through the young man's mind. Why could this girl see him? Was it because of a dream? And if he talked or helped __**this**__ Sayu, would it help the real one?_

_"Sayu..?" He trailed off, it wasn't exactly easy to talk to a...a..really, what could you call this..person?_

_The girl nodded, tears poring from her chocolate eyes. Light knelt down in front of the "Sayu", and cupped her cheek. His dark eyes widen at the sight of all the blood that was still on the little tot._

_"Where did this blood come from?" Light asked his sister as he tried to wipe it off, to no avail._

_Sayu let out a heart-twisting sob, and turned her head. Light followed her gaze, and thought he would faint from shock, or vomit from disgust, if not both._

_There, about two, three feet away, was a body. Light knew it was dead; he didn't even need to ask. But who was it? _

_'God, no..it's..' Light felt his mouth hang open when he realized it was him lying over there, bleeding profusely._

_"It's you..." Came the small whisper from the girl he was holding, her gaze never fatling over the cold, lifeless form nearby. "It's always you..."_

_Light gave a gasp. 'Always you...? Wha does that meant..? Wait...' It took the brunette a moment to realize what the entity meant. This had to be a recurring dream, right? But, God, if it was...then Light had a lot of work to do._

_But before Light could ask a question or help the sobbing child, the dead body of himself vanished, the girl cried, "No, not again! I couldn't save him!" She gave a heavy sob and more tears fell, and Light knew he was losing control of the situation._

_"No, Sayu! That..that thing wasn't me! __**I **__am your brother! I'm all right!" _

_"You're wrong! He's gone again! Again and again! Every night, every sleep, every nap he's gone! I thought you were my Onii-chan, but you aren't, 'cause you would have saved him! You would have saved yourself! You-" But the child's hysterics were cut off as she slipped from Light's grasp, and plugged down into the dark water both had been sitting on before._

_Light saw the girl slowly disappear into the murky water, and he frantically reached out to her, but was unable to grab her fragile hand._

_"Always the same...it's always the same..." The small child whispered before she vanished completely._

_"Sayu!" Light screamed, and hung his head. What was he to do now?_

_Light didn't hear the soft footsteps approach him, nor did he feel the soft hand on his shoulder._

_"Light..." A calm, soothing voice trailed off, and the brunette whose name was called lifted his head. There, stood his sister. But not the one from moments before, no certainly not. This was the woman who was asleep on the bed, the one who'd dropped out of college to take care of her sick mother. The woman who'd lost her family because of Kira._

_"S-Sayu?"_

_"Yes, what-what are you doing here in my nightmare?" The woman questioned as her brother rose from the 'floor' beneath them._

_"I..I need to see you, that's all."_

_"...I see." The woman was silent for a moment, then "Why now?"_

_"You're in pain. I need to help you, that's why I'm here."_

_Sayu hung her head in distress, hiding the teary eyes she possessed from her nearby brother. But he knew she was crying, for the soft sobs broke through the walls that she had put up._

_"Pain..there's been a lot of that since you died." Here the girl lifted her head, and now the tears fell freely. "How can you be here? You've never been in my nightmare before. And even I've never been in it like how I usually am. It's always the same heart-wrenching dream. I'm a child sitting over your body, and I shake you, trying to wake you up. But you're dead, and I'm soon covered in blood. Your blood. Then, you vanish, and I fall into the black water. It's been the same nightmare every other night or sometimes every night for the past four months, Light." Her frail body began to shake with emotions finally leaking out; emotions her physical body would not, nor ever, show. _

_"Why Light, why are you here? How?!" The young brunette girl's voice cracked._

_"...I can't say how I'm here. But I'm here..I'm here to take away the pain my death caused. The pain __**I**__ caused."_

_"You..what did you do? Besides stupidly get yourself killed?" Sayu let out a hollow laugh._

_Light though about it for a moment. He couldn't tell her everything yet. He couldn't say he'd been Kira, that he'd been responsible for everything. All the pain, all the death, it'd all come from his simple idea of wanting justice. If he told his little sister now, he'd never be able to save her...from herself._

_And looking at the sobbing girl before him, Light knew he wasn't just doing this because he had to. He knew that all along, but it was just finally being confirmed in his mind. This wasn't like when he'd been living, when he'd help Sayu out because it was asked of him, or because it was his "duty" as her big brother. He was going to help her because she was his sister, because he was her big brother, and..because he loved her and she wasn't someone he'd ever intended of hurting. If they sent him to Hell after all, he didn't care. The brunette couldn't, and wouldn't, see his family in pain anymore._

_And that's why he took her into his arms; how he could feel her, he didn't know. But her body was actually warm and comforting. If she hadn't been crying rivers of tears, Light may have called it a happy reunion. But that was far from the case._

_"Sayu, I'm okay. You're going to have to move on eventually." He told her as he loosened the embrace._

_She nodded, "I know, and I..but it's just so hard. Mom-"_

_"Yes, I know. But __**you**__ are not Mom. Didn't you have a life before I died? And even a little bit after it? You were at college, getting your medical degree, and weren't you dating someone? You gave that up just because I died?"_

_"No, I..," Here, Sayu let out a sigh, "I was hit pretty hard by it all. But mom, it's like she self-destructed. I distanced myself a little from my current life when you died, but I planned on picking up eventually-"_

_"Then why didn't you? Were you scared to? Was it because you liked being stuck in the rut that you found yourself in? Because the rut that I speak of was safe from other danger, hurt and death?"_

_Sayu gasped and looked away, and Light knew he'd hit home with his remark._

_"Maybe...but Mom-"_

_"I'll take care of Mom. You can't sacrifice yourself anymore for me or Mom. She's her, and you're you. You want to be happy again, don't you?"_

_She nodded soundlessly, not even looking the ex-killer in the eye._

_"Then you have to start your life again! Or..." Light paused, "Or you'll never have a life, and it'll be just like you died too."_

_Sayu gasped and stared at her brother. After a moment, she spoke up, "Y-you're right. I want to be happy. But Mom...can you help her?"_

_"Hey, I'm helping you, right?" Light gave a cocky smile that in turn made the woman before him smile._

_She lunged at her brother and embraced him in a hug; now joyous tears streamed down upon her porcelain face._

_"How do I know that this is real? That you're really here with me, happy and alright?" She whispered softly._

_"Don't worry; I'll leave you a little calling card." What that was to be, Light had not a clue, but he'd figure that out._

_"So you're okay Onii-chan?"_

_'Not really,' Light thought, But instead he said, "Yeah, I couldn't be better!"_

_"Will you come see me again? Soon?" She questioned happily, becoming the old, bubbly Sayu Light remembered._

_Light didn't know how he couldn't answer that. If he went to Hell, there was a great chance, no, a one-hundred percent chance, that he'd never see Sayu, his mother, or anyone else ever again. But, if Heaven was to be his destination, he more than likely would be able to visit Sayu again through her dreams, or at least watch her. Hell, Light probably guessed L had been watching him on Earth ever since the detective died, and not just because he wanted to observe the younger man either..._

_"Hopefully, I can. Now, are you going to take my words to heart?" The deceased man asked the woman._

_"Yes, I will Light. I've wanted to be happy for so long, and now that I know you're alright and still around, and that you'll help Mom, I think I can move on."_

_Light nodded, and he knew he'd helped her enough. Or at least, this was the limit he'd been given. He could only do so much to help the people he loved, and the people who needed to be helped. It was up to them to go the extra mile._

_"Then...it's time to say goodnight, Sayu. You need your rest. Just remember what I've said."_

_"Goodnight Light...and I love you too." She knew her brother wasn't one to spout the sentiment every thirty seconds, but she knew that he did._

_With that, both closed their eyes..._

OoooOOOoOOOo

Light could feel that his head was resting on something, and when he'd fully return to his senses, he realized his head was resting on L's knee, who had actually stretched out his body so that his back was against the bed, and both legs were on the carpet.

The insomniac began to run his fingers through Light's auburn locks, and said brunette glanced up at his lover.

"Did..did I do good?" He asked sleepily.

"See for yourself, Light." L nodded towards the woman still on the bed, and Light slowly picked his head up. Sayu was sleeping comfortably, and a smiled was etched onto her face.

Light gave a soft smile, but he knew he wasn't done yet. There was something he needed to give Sayu, and there was one more person who needed his help.

The brunette quickly stood up, and L followed suit, confusion on his face.

"Light-kun? What is wrong?"

"I need to get something to prove to my sister that I was here. Come on." He led the raven-haired man attached to him downstairs towards the living room.

"But Light-kun, you cannot pick anything up. How-"

"L, I don't care what you say. I will pick something up and I will let her know that all of that was real!"

Light ran silently into the living room, searching for something, anything, but it was hard to see. There were no lights on and only the full moon shone through the window. But after a few moments of looking, something caught Light's eye.

An envelope from Sakimura To-Shi University in Nagasaki. Light remembered his sister had always wanted to go there, but had turned down the offer for the other, more prestigious university. He figured now that Sayu's old college wouldn't take her back if she wanted to return, but Sakimura might. If he could leave this by her bedside to show her, then things would truly be okay.

Light grabbed at the envelope, but his hand went right through it, just as L predicted. Again he tried, and two time after as well, and still nothing.

"Light-kun should just give up. He-"

"Dammit L! I came this far! I promised my sister I'd let her know I 'd really been there, and dammit I will!

Light shot his hand forward again, and he gasped. His fingers, they could feel the snow white envelope. He gently put his fingers around the envelope, holding it in his grasp.

"L..." He whispered, staring at the envelope.

"Yes, I said what I said. And it's the truth. But, you wanted it so badly. So earnestly. So passionately, that you were given the ability to pick it up. You wanted so badly to help your little sister that it came to you. And having that passion and drive will allow you to pick up certain objects here on Earth."

Light glanced at the older man, saying "You're a bastard sometimes. You know that, right?"

The raven haired man smirked, "Yes, I know, but if Light-kun likes that quality in me, then I am alright with that."

Light stepped towards the older man he was chained to and leant close to his ear, "You are going to be punished for this, you know that as well, correct?" He whispered.

A shiver shot up L's spine from the seductive words coming from the brunette's mouth.

"Y-Yes. And I can't wait."

"You'll have to. There's one more person I need to help."

OOOoooOOOOooO

Daybreak. Scholars have always said this daily occurrence symbolized new beginnings, new journeys, and new lives and in the Yagami household, it truly symbolized that.

L and Light were seated on the kitchen tile, listening to the Yagami women talking in the living room. Sayu was planning to attend the Sakimura University at the start of the second semester and was going to move out soon. She also had called up her old boyfriend, Yuki, and they planned to work things out.

And...Sachiko was okay with all of this. Light had talked to her as when in her dream, which had been very strange in Light's opinion.

His mother had been a child, dressed in peasant clothing, sitting in a multicolored field of flowers in the bright countryside sunlight. She had been playing with dolls. One, a princess doll she named Sa (Light figured this represented Sayu), A doll of a king named Soco (Here was Light's father) and another called Raito, which was Light's name in Japanese. The child had told Light that they'd all been real people, but they had gone away, never to return of see the child Sachiko again.

Then, for a moment, the sky went black, and lightning had struck the child Sachiko and she vanished. But the sun returned a moment later and the Sachiko Light knew was standing before him.

Light had embraced his mother and spoke with her, telling her that she couldn't be this upset anymore, that Sayu was being held back because of it, and it was also hurting her, her daughter, and Light and Sochiro. The older woman had understood what her son was getting at, but she couldn't help feel upset about her men dying. However, Light had convinced her that he and his father were okay, and that it was okay to be sad, but all of this was just too much. Sachiko had nodded through tears and said that she'd try to get help for her depression; she'd never meant to hurt anyone because of it, especially her children. And Light knew what it was like to hurt someone unintentionally.

With that, they'd bid each other goodnight, and Light promised her he'd return for a visit; he hoped he'd be able to keep that promise. The brunette had also placed a flower on his mother's pillow, which she'd found the next morning, and had shed happy tears.

So now, the middle age woman was sitting in the living room with her daughter after she'd call a psychiatrist so she could seek more help. She didn't want to take medication, but the doctor had said that there were other way she could get better.

"You did good, Light. And without my help too." L said softly.

"Yeah, but you're help **would** have made it easier!" Light returned.

"Really?" L feigned shock, his eyes wide innocently. He knew the brunette was right, but it could not be helped.

"Uh-huh. And..." Light quickly stood up, pulling L up simultaneously. With a quick motion, he pushed the raven haired man against the kitchen counter, making said man let out a small groan.

"I think it's time for your punishment." Light finished, a seductive grin on his face as the pale man before him began to blush, and both could feel the heat in the room rise...

A/N: XD

Smexy man on man cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but come on, I'm evil!

And yes, Sayu and Sachiko are still in the other room. As Kitsunee55 pointed out, that is really really kinky. But both like that right? (coughcough- the handcuffs-coughcough) XD

Title inspired by Maroon 5's "Goodnight Goodnight". If you've never heard it, LISTEN TO IT!! It's an amazing song, my current fave, and the lyrics in my opinion fit the title of the song. Here are the lyrics:

You left me hanging from a thread we  
once swung from together  
I've lick my wounds but I can't ever  
see them getting better  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

Her hair was pressed against her face,  
her eyes were red with anger  
Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh

I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the  
weight of the heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah  
Whoa

The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember  
The way it feels to be alive  
The day that he first met her  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

You make me think of someone  
wonderful, but I can't place her  
I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh

I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right

So much to love  
So much to learn  
But I won't be there to teach you, oh  
I know I can be close  
But I try my best to reach you

I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah  
Whoa, oh…  
Yeah

Yes, I thought it fit it perfectly! Their music so inspiring. :D

Anyway, give it a listen, and reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading so far, updates will be soon!


	11. Angelic Interruptions

A/N: Hello Hello

A/N: Hello Hello! :)

Time for an update! Thanks for all the alerts, hits, (wow, over 7100 hits!) favs, and reviews. And Kitusne55, you're the best, hun! Thanks for all of your help so far! Now, on to the story!

OOOoooOOOOooO

_One moment of Peace...One moment for Us..._

_A Kiss...A Caress..._

_Turns to talking to someone else..._

Light predatorily gazed at the man he'd trapped between his body and the counter. The raven's pale skin had turned a light pink that was darkening by the second, all from the younger male's touch. L had melted against the contact Light had made with him, and the brunette knew that if he wasn't pressing L against the counter, said man would be on the floor at that very moment.

But that wasn't going to happen, not while Light was there. The brunette began to gently run a hand through the ebony locks, and the detective let out an audible sigh. The tan hand ran down the pale man's neck at a slow speed, and L's breathing radically changed from calm and collected to erratic (and erotic) pants.

"My...you are very responsive today, aren't you Lawliet?"

L gazed at the man before, eyes glazed over with lust. His hands came to rest on the brunette's waist, and his grip tightened when the younger male began to slowly kiss his pale neck.

"I-I...ah! Light, I-I thought I w-was the d-domina-at-ting one in...in this-ah!"

"Oh, you thought you'd always be the dominating person in this relationship? You really thought that? Well-" Light leant in, and whispered in L's ear, "You're wrong."

In an instant, Light had grabbed the man before him and had locked him in a heated kiss. L moaned at the quick action and moved his lithe arms and wrapped them around his lover's neck, pulling him even closer. The younger male ran a hand up the raven's chest, then back down towards the hem of the white cloth. In a quick motion, Light tugged off the shirt, and it hung on L's left wrist due to the chain.

Light moved his mouth to his lover's ear, and began to slowly lick the outer rim, moving his tongue downward seductively to the lobe. L gasped as the brunette's tongue worked it's magic on his sensitive skin; shivers of pleasure raced up the insomniac's skin, and he moved a trembling hand towards his lover's button-up shirt. He slowly began to remove each lone button from its hole as Light began to suck and bite on a sensitive spot on L's neck, grinding his hips into the older man.

L was quickly losing any remaining logical thinking due to his lover's actions. The pleasure was too much for the man who'd been denied and deprived of pleasure and romance his entire life. He began to move his hips in time with Light's, deepening the grind and the amount of pleasure.

"Ah...L-Light!"

L was begging for him, and even though Light was surprised at the man's pleading tone and begging words, he didn't stop his pleasurable administrations.

If Light thought he was surprised, L, well, he was in a state of mental shock as he moaned his lovers name again; said lover was began to kiss the pale chest as he continued to crash his pelvis and beginning-to-bloom hard-on into L's. Since when did L beg for **anything**? It wasn't logical. Where had the pride that L had worked so hard to achieve gone? Where was his **cool** demeanor? Where had his **dominance** gone, it was now that **he** was the one crying like a banshee on the receiving end of pleasure!

_Hell with all of that..._L told himself. He didn't care about logic or pride, and he would be the dominant one again eventually. But logic and pride had sailed away the moment he'd kissed Light for the very first time.

L knew this was all affirmed in his mind once more when he called out his lover's name again, throwing his head back, eyes wide, as Light's hand traveled to his loose jeans.

Neither man paid attention to the soft laughter coming from the two women in the other room. It wasn't like they could see them or anything. But they should have been paying attention to the feather-like sound of wings that entered the room a moment later. They should have also heard the faint footsteps that walked towards the pair crashed up against the kitchen counter.

"You ready?" Light asked huskily, barely recognizing his own voice.

L nodded mutely, eyes closed, and Light pulled him into a heated kiss, trailing his hand down to L's zipper.

But then, a small cough was heard by L. He slowly blinked open his eyes, then more quickly when he heard the throat be cleared again. He gazed down, surprised to see the angel who'd been their delivery boy standing beside the two men.

Light opened his eyes to look at his lover, only to see L's surprised gaze, and both broke away from the kiss to gaze downward. There stood a small cherub with curly blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes Light had ever seen. It was Azimikei, the delivery angel from Purgatory.

"H-huh?!" Light stuttered, hands firmly against L's chest, eyes wide in shock at the intruder.

"Ah, good morning Lawliet-san, Yagami-kun. I am pleased to see you." The young boy spoke in a cheery voice. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Azimikei questioned with so much innocence, so much sweetness, it made the amount of sugar L consumed on a daily basis look tame and healthy.

"No, of course not Azimikei-san." L said calmly, and Light was shocked at the detective's words. L noticed the expression of distress on Light's face, and added, "It was something that can be finished later." and gave a seductive smirk to the brunette.

Unfortunately, that did nothing to brighten up Light's mood. Here he was, wanting a moment with the man whom he loved, whom he cherished, and also the man who had forgiven him, and yet every time it seemed they were interrupted. **Every. Single. Time**. As L was putting his shirt back on and fixing his clothes, Light turned towards the counter and began to bang his head on the counter out of pure frustration.

"Light-kun? What is the matter?" L turned towards the man next to him, and was surprised to see him doing what he was doing. _At least he can't feel any pain..._

"Every. Time. Every. Single. Time!" Was all the brunette said and slowly continued to bang his head against the granite surface. Light was just glad he could bang his head against the stupid counter and not feel anything, but that thought didn't help to get rid of the regular and sexual frustration he was feeling.

"Is he always like this Lawliet-san?" Azimikei asked.

"Does he always bang his head against counter-tops? No. Does he always act like a drama queen? Yes." L answered in his normal monotone.

At hearing the comment, Light picked his head up, "What?! I do **not** always act like a drama queen! I mean, I **never** act like a drama queen!"

"Does Light-kun forget the speech he gave when he died? That was filled with much drama and whining and-"

"Okay..just drop it please. I'm not in the mood for this." Light sighed, put his shirt back on, and sank to the kitchen floor in desperation. It seemed that the logic and pride he'd once possessed had also taken a 'spur-of-the-moment' vacation as L's had. When did he ever act like this? **Never**. And there wasn't a more truthful answer that could be said.

L turned away from the despondent young man, and instead focused his attention on their little visitor.

"Azimikei-san, may I ask why you are here?"

"Oh, yes, down to business. And please, Lawliet-san, call me Azi-san. I may be your superior, and over thirty-five hundred years old, but you do not need to make me feel any older!" the golden cherub smiled, and continued, "Please hand me Yagami-san's list."

L took the sheet of paper out, and handed it to Azimikei. The young heavenly being took the list and raised one small finger. Swiping the appendage across the names of the being-judged brunette's family, he then snapped his fingers twice. In a flash, both Sayu and Sachiko Yagami's names were set afire, a beautiful blue blaze shimmering in the kitchen. The small fires died out a moment later, and the names had vanished.

"You're all set. Think of it as me checking the names off. Oh, and Light?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to speed up this process. Mello-san is already helping his third person, and from what I have heard from my colleagues, he's figuring things out very quickly, and will most likely be finishing with that person in a matter of hours."

"What?! He's beating me? That leather-wearing, chocolate-addicted punk is beating **me**?!"

"Now, now, Light-kun," L piped up, his tone his normal monotone, "This isn't a game that one can win. It is an important task that one should be very careful with completing. And besides, this journey, in my opinion, will be much harder for you since you have very deep personal ties to many of those you must help. Mello may have some ties, but they shall not run as deep as yours."

"Thanks for the welcomed enthusiasm and loving support L." Light grumbled.

"You are welcome, koibito." The sarcasm in the remark was completely lost on the detective.

"Oh, is he grumpy?" Azi spoke up, turning towards the other resident of Heaven.

"Hai. He's just grumpy because he hasn't had sex with me yet."

"So he's only like this when he's horny?"

"No, I think it's a personality issue too." L responded to the angel.

"Um, hey, I'm **still in the room**!" Light nearly shouted. Honestly, they were talking about him as if he wasn't even there!

"Well, I better be on my way. We expect you two to be at Touta Matsuda's house early tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Very well, Azi-san. Please take care."

"Will do! And you better take care of **him** so he isn't acting like that all the time."

L just nodded as the cherub disappeared in a cloud of golden dust...

OoOOoOooOoOOoo

After Azimikei left, Light didn't bother getting up from his seat on the tile floor. Oh, it had been a great start to the day. His sister and mother were happy, he'd completed part of his task, and he had just been about to take L, very roughly I may add, and yet, he just couldn't seem to get a moment of peace along with loving time with L; his whole wonderful morning had been shattered like a rock thrown into a window. By an angel, no the less, who had ordered him to get going with his job. And who also told him the news that Mello was ahead. Yeah, that didn't help his ego any. There was also the fact that Mello had seemed to be in a constant state of horniness when the four of them had been together! How could **he** be farther along?!

Added to that, he was certain L had completely lost the mood to do anything. That really bothered him. Here was very unresponsive man, and when he'd finally got some beautiful and pleasure-filled response, the brunette was pretty sure it wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. L hadn't been that responsive the other night; only a few moans and soft calls of his name had been emitted from the sweets-lover's mouth. And here he was, just kissing the man, and the raven was nearly screaming for more, if he could get any intelligible words out at all.

So, summing all this up, Light was in a pretty bad mood. It didn't help the brunette that L was giving him one of those stares again. One that sucked you in, the kind that almost seemed to stare right through you. Those pit-black and grey eyes, rarely blinking, held hidden emotion (and now Light also knew hidden desires) and they could draw words out of you like a fly to a spider. Yet, you couldn't expect anything less from a man like L. Dark, deep, commanding eyes seemed to suit his deep and secretive personality.

"Well?" The detective asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you not going to finish what you began, Light-kun?"

"You're still in the mood for that?" Light asked incredulously, then sighed, "I don't think I am in the mood anymore, L."

"Oh, really?" L pouted cutely as he walked to stand closer to the younger man chained to him. "Are you sure?"

"Hm..let's see. I was interrupted having my way with you by your 'boss', told that Mello is farther along than me, and that we have to hurry along, without stopping very much, to the next person. Yes, I think we should work fast when it comes to helping the ones I've hurt, but really, I am not dealing with easy people like Mello is. It's like you said, he doesn't have any emotional attachments to the ones he needs to help! And that's because he's not very attached to people in the first place! So, I'm just not in the mood now, okay?" Light placed his head in his hands, not bother to look up when the chain rattled and noise was heard behind the blanket of darkness that was the brunette's eye lids.

Light felt a finger place itself on his chin, and it slowly lifted his head up.

"Is Light-kun still not in the mood?" L whispered seductively.

Light stared at the older man, eyes widening in shock, mouth dropping open, and face heating up. L had managed to strip down to his boxers and was standing before the brunette with a fire burning in his eyes and a small smirk at his lips.

Light stared at the man's body and desire was taking over again; his eyes half-closed and he, too, smirked. Both men thinking the same thing..:

_The moment's back..and the mood's returned..._

Instantly, Light pounced on the man, sending the detective and himself to the tile floor. The brunette crashed his lips onto the others and began to devour and ravish the detective, who moaned when Light grinded against him. Ah, it seemed that the younger male could so easily be turned on.

Light broke away a moment later, and gazed at the man underneath him. Pale skin becoming flushed, eyes showing a glazed expression. Yes, this was all that Light wanted. Him, L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga. And now, Lawliet. There was no one more satisfying to Light that the man that he'd thrown to the ground in a fit of passion. And Light was glad he had come to realize that and that the past could be wiped away clean; not forgotten, but just put aside so that the future could be made.

The brunette wiped away a few black strands from the other's eyes, his gaze never wavering from the ebony-haired man. But between the choruses of pants emanating from both men, Light noticed his mother and sister come into the kitchen. Both males stared as the women talked with such high and happy voices of the future. Sayu paraded around like she used to as a child, telling Sachiko all about her plans with her boyfriend, and Light saw her walk right through him and L. The brunette felt awkward about this whole current situation. Even if the two Yagami women couldn't see him, it still felt...weird that he was going to be having sex with L with them in the room.

So to solve his dilemma, Light quickly sat up, and grabbed L into his arms, bridal style. With a quick walking place, the brunette headed towards the stairs.

L was silent through the whole matter; he seemed to understand how the brunette was feeling. It would be awkward for any being to be intimate with another while others, especially family members, were near by.

Light hurried up the stairs and ran into his old room. He gently threw L down onto the bed, and began to remove his own shirt when the brunette stopped. Light noticed the still-attached handcuffs and began to look around the room. He needed to find that key, they certainly couldn't be intimate with that stupid chain on!

L sat up and shot a questioning gaze at his lover. "What is Light-kun searching for?"

"The key to this damn chain, you idiot, what else?" Light's sexual frustration was bringing his mood down again. "Did you bring it?!"

L just shrugged his shoulders at the question and said, "Calling me an idiot will not get Light-kun very far today."

Light just sighed and began to look under the bed. He knew L had brought it. He'd seen the insomniac put it in his pocket before they'd left. So where...

Light stopped a second later, and gazed at the man above him, who so happened to be dangling the key by his unique grip on all objects.

"I knew you had it! Why-"

"One, you didn't ask if I **had** it Light, you only asked if I **brought** it. Two...you're very cute when you're worried."

Light grabbed the key out of the bony hand, shoved it into both locks on the chain, and the metal clanged to the floor. The brunette didn't wait a minute longer before jumping onto the other man.

As a fiery kiss ensued, clothes were discarded quickly, and skin on skin became a want, a need, a desire. Heart beats were entwined as one beautiful song as the ex-murder and the former detective kissed with unadulterated passion. Light could taste the faint hint of fruit and sugar in his lover's mouth, invading his senses.

Light began to kiss the older man's neck, while soft moans of pure pleasure rang in his ears. L had never been this vocal, and it was driving the Yagami boy mad.

"L-Light! Please...ah!" Now he was begging for more. The darker side of Light loved that the man was begging for him, and he wanted more of it from the raven.

"Please...what...L?" Light managed to say between pants.

**"Take me, have me, fuck me, whatever it's called just do it!"** L screamed as Light began to kiss his chest, making his way down to L's navel and inner thighs.

"Of course, my tenshi-kun." Light whispered huskily. "Did you bring what we need?"

L nodded mutely, and Light momentarily got up and took the lube from L's jeans. He made a mental note to ask where L had gotten the lube from in the first place. _I guess Heaven has a lot...? _

Light returned to the man's side, and paused in his movements. He'd never seen the detective look so...human. So mortal. Here, L was just a simple man, no title (he really didn't have a title now that he had perished, but that was beside the point), no job, no goals, nothing that could hold him back from desire, pleasure, or happiness, no walls around the usually stoic man's heart. Light had been the one to break down those walls, and he'd make sure they stayed down.

"L-Light...? What's...wrong..?" L spoke between pants.

"Nothing at all. I was just...admiring you. I've never seen you like this before." Light captured the raven-haired man's lips again in a quick kiss. Breaking away, Light coated his fingers and bent down close to the other man's ear.

"This will hurt, but just relax or look at me, alright? You can handle it, you're strong."

L nodded, and seconds later, pain consumed his body from the intrusion from one of Light's fingers. The man gritted his teeth, hissing, trying to get used to the new feeling. A second one, then a third followed quickly after. But by this time, L was enraptured with the new feeling, begging for more with moans and he tried to press himself further onto Light's appendages. He screamed with joy and ecstasy when Light hit that certain spot; the raven wished the brunette had touched him there long ago.

L let out a whimper when Light's fingers left him, and the brunette moved closer to L, a seductive smile on the younger man's face; his member coated a minute before.

"R-ready?"

"You...you are not seriously...asking...m-me...that are...you?"

"Shut up." Light captured L in a kiss as he carefully slid into him after lifting his legs. But L broke away to let out a scream of pain. His bony hands gripped into tight fists, and he continued to groan as Light pushed in farther.

"Shh..just relax." Light began to kiss him again, trying to soothe the man with his calm words. He knew it hurt, the first time it always did. It had hurt for him the first time he and L had been together, but he had worked through the pain. Now L had to do the same.

L hissed in pain again as Light became completely sheathed in him, and the brunette kissed his neck and shoulder soothingly.

"L..?" Light panted; amazed at the self-control he was showing. In truth, he was holding back the urge to pound the man into the bed frame.

"Move Light...please move..." L panted out and Light began to do just that. Every thrust sent wave after wave of pure, unfiltered pleasure through the older male's body.

"Ah! God...Light!" L had no qualms about screaming his lover's name over and over. Nor did Light have any problems with being turned on even more by the sweets-addict's joyful, unending cries.

Light didn't hold back his vocals either. Cries of his lover's name, and other unintelligible words, made their way through the young man's voice, bouncing off the walls of his former home. If the young man had been alive, there was no way that he would be able to do what he was doing now.

L cried out, "Faster...harder...!" And Light obeyed, each time attacking the man's prostate.

L was holding no words back, as he too screamed words no stable man could understand. Instead, he sang what many could call the chorus of lovers, for L would never be this vocal with anyone else but the man above him.

Light felt himself come after a yell of his name from L, and after screaming "Lawliet." The pleasure and pressure had been too much for L as well, for he came not a second after the brunette. The raven-haired man's eyes were glazed over, and his mouth hung open, silent breaths escaping the pale lips; he was wrapped up in the heat of his lover's liquid and the pleasure only obtained during post-orgasm.

Light pulled out and curled up to the man next to him, taking the now-flushed-pink lithe body into his arms.

"How was that, L?" Light whispered.

"Wonderful... loved it..and you." Was the faint whisper Light received in return. The dark, black-grey eyes closed in peace, and a small smile.

"Love you too." Light replied, breathing in the scent of L's dark locks.

"So...we leave for Matsuda's early tomorrow morning?" Light asked a moment later.

"Hai." Light noticed L sounded quite annoyed with the quick transition from pleasure and love to a more serious topic so soon after their bout of lovemaking."

"Anything you can tell me about his problems?"

"...I remember from the paperwork that his mother lives with him."

Light was quiet for a moment, then he burst out laughing.

"Light, I hardly see anything funny about Matsuda's situation."

"I do!" The brunette took a few breaths, "Anything else?"

"Yes. But I will not tell you anything until we see him tomorrow."

"What? No hints at all? Nothing?"

"Well...there is one thing I can tell you."

"What?"

"This."

In one quick motion, L wriggled out of Light's arms, and threw the brunette onto his back, locking his wrists with one hand.

"It's my turn again, here and now."

It truly was a beautiful day...and with no more interruptions...

OOOoooOOOOooO

A/N: Damn! L's got stamina! XD

Well, I had a lot of funny writing this one. Haven't written a good lemon in sooo long! Hope you all enjoyed it, and let me know what you think!

Matsuda's up next, and yes, he has more issues other than his mother living with him...but she's quite an interesting character in herself. She's a little...crazy? Yeah, that's a good word for her...crazy! XD

What did you all think of Azi? He'll be showing up a lot, so prepare for some more "angelic humor" in future chappies!

Thanks again for all the alerts, favs, and views! You guys are so amazing and supportive. Including those that are on deviant art as well, especially my friend Mecurio2539 for the amazing fan art (It's in her gallery, check it out, she's an awesome artist) and every other person on there that's so supportive! I'm even working on a special project dealing with TE with one of my friends on there, so stay tuned for more info! Reviews are welcomed, see you soon!


	12. He Did A 180, and Stuck the Landing

A/N: Hello again people!! Yay, here's chapter 12 for you! Thanks for the alerts and faves and reviews! More reviews are welcomed, and please enjoy! Also, go to my profile, there's **a poll** there concerning This Eternity. I want your opinion on something, and it's about some certain characters. So please vote, it'll mean a lot to me to here my reader's opinions! Again, enjoy!

ooOooOooOooooooOOooo

_Twist, Turn, Spin..._

_From Light to Dark..._

_Old to New..._

_Barely Recognizable..._

_I Can't see the Old Him...can you...?_

It was around ten-thirty the next morning, and sadly, the sky wasn't as bright and beautiful as it had been the day before. Gray clouds were darkening over the horizon, and there was an ominous atmosphere around the city.

Light was just starting to blink open his eyes, his body still tired from yesterday's experiences. Wow, did L have stamina...four times (each of them on top twice) and then L had given him a blowjob. The brunette smiled to himself as he recalled his lover's and his own actions.

_"L, God, L!" _

_The first time the older man had been on top, he'd taken it slow and they had beautifully made love. But now, oh now, L was rough, pounding into the brunette with full force, hitting his prostate with great speed._

_"Say my name again, Light!" L moaned aloud, the sound bouncing off the bedroom walls, even though the only two that would ever hear it in the living word would be the deceased lovers._

_"L...L-Lawliet-sama! More! Harder!"_

_..._

_Then later, he screamed with passion when L's beautiful lips descended upon his member, sucking it like it was one of his favorite lollipops..._

OoooOooOOOooOOooOO

A smile continued to grace the Yagami boy's features as he thought of the man lying next to him. He couldn't wait until he helped all those that needed his assistance so he'd be able to spend all of eternity with L. If he had to spend that amount of time with any other, Light knew he would tire of that other person very quickly, but no, not L. L was someone the younger man knew he'd never tire of.

A moment later, he felt a bony hand on his back, shaking him, trying to awaken him. But, the brunette closed his eyes, not wanting to leave the peaceful aura that he had obtained.

"Hm...Lawliet, can it wait? I'm still tired-"

The shaking increased.

"Ugh, L, please. I just said I'm still tired from yesterday," Light mumbled sleepily "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it's too soon to-agh!"

The younger male let out a scream as he was pushed out of his old bed, landing face first on the carpet. Thank the lord the dead no longer felt any pain!

"What the-?! What was that for?!" Light shouted at the detective, who was lying flat on his stomach on the bed, peeking over the edge, eyeing the younger male on the floor.

"I needed to wake you up, Light-kun."

"Well, you could have just woken me up by saying my name or shaking me gently, not pushing me off of the damn bed!"

"...But Light-kun was muttering sexual words. I hypothesized, about sixty-seven percent by the way, that he would fall into a deeper and sex-filled slumber that would be harder to awaken him from; so I thought that waking Light-kun up, when he was only half-asleep, would be the wisest choice."

"..You know, there are some times when I really hate you." Light said to L, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"And I feel the same way, Light." came the reply as L hopped off the bed and crouched down beside his lover, whom was still lying on the carpet.

"Hm...but...you love me more than you hate me, right?"

"Ah, so Light-kun **is **insecure."

"What?! I am **not!** It's just-" Light, face flushed, was cut off when a pair of pale fingers gently graced his pick lips, silencing him.

"Yes, I do Light-kun. I figured that would be obvious after yesterday." The raven stood up from his perch, "But yes, I do hate many of the things you did, as I have stated before. I hated what you became." A pause as the L sent a dark stare towards the brunette, "But that is different now, any being could see you have changed." L flashed a small smile towards Light.

"Yeah, and trust me, you aren't exactly a saint either, L, there are some things I don't like about you either." Light replied, getting off the floor, fixing his hair.

"Of course, I expect you to hate multiple parts of me. It's only natural; all human beings hate other aspects of each other." L paused again, his index finger seated upon his lips, "Hm...a saint? No, Light, I don't see myself going in that direction. Heaven's headmasters and officials don't see me as that kind of person, nor do I. 'Saint L' doesn't have quite a good ring to it, don't you agree?"

Light chuckled, "Well, no, but..." the brunette leaned in close to the sweets-lover's ear, smirking, and said "If you want me to call you that during...**it,** I'd be more than happy to **L-sama**."

The raven felt his face flush, "We-we can discuss that later. Come along Light."

L took out a device similar to the one Matt and Mello had used before, the one shaped like an earth walkie-talkie. Though, this device didn't compare to any earthly contraption. It was bright silver, and the mouth and hearing section of the communication device was gold; there were also numerous buttons on the small hand-held walkie talkie.

The pale man pressed a button, grabbed Light's hand, holding it tightly, and stated firmly, "Touta Matsuda".

A wind-like sound was heard by both men, and golden light flashed underneath them. Light turned towards his lover, and saw the man had a firm determination countenance set upon his alabaster face. L had had that same look when they had both been working on the Kira case; Light knew the man only looked like that when much work was needed to be done. Thinking that, Light mentally prepared himself for what was to come, knowing that **much **was to be done.

OoOOooOoooOOoooooooo

"YOU CRAZY, IDIOTIC SON OF MINE!!" Light shot open his eyes at the piercing scream, and found him standing next to L, hand in hand, on the sidewalk in front of a small apartment complex.

"Mother, please, calm down! Mother-mother put that knife down **now!** AH!" came another shout from inside the house. The brunette recognized it to be Matsuda's.

"What's going on in there?!" The former God asked L, who was, not surprisingly, showing a look of boredom on his thin face. "It sounds like someone's dying in there!"

The raven shook his head, "No, Light-kun, do not be silly. They're just fighting again, of course."

"**Again?** Do they always fight like that?"

"Um...yes." L paused, his eyes wandering towards the darkened sky. "Matsuda-san and his mother are not on good terms."

"Really? I couldn't tell!" The brunette's words again dripped with sarcasm, "Oh, and let me guess, his mother isn't Matsuda's only problem that I need to solve, right?"

"Ah, my koibito. You truly are a genius."

"...Was that sarcasm?"

"...Yes? I..I'm not sure. Was it?" L pondered, eyes traveling in multiple directions.

"C'mon, let's get this one over with. Somehow, I feel that this will be more difficult than I thought." Light grabbed L's hand and ran into the 1st floor apartment, just as the woman's voice began screaming words that shouldn't be uttered by a senior citizen, especially if that senior citizen was a woman whose looks gave off a kind and gentle ambiance.

But then again, Light and L were not dealing with a normal, sweet, grandmotherly woman. Or so they both were about to find out, for...

"AAH!" Light screamed in shock as a sharp kitchen knife flew right through his miasmatic soul, piercing the flower wallpapered wall behind him. The brunette began to breathe in and out, trying to regain a regular flow of air into his shocked lungs.

"Light, you are squeezing my hand extremely hard. Would it be too much trouble too...?"

"Oh, sorry, L." The ex-serial killer lessened his death hold on L's bony hand, but still grasped it gently, as a lover would. He then turned around, glancing at the knife.

"Um...L?"

"Hm?"

"You want to explain **that** to me?"

"Maybe you should just look under the table, Light." L stated and pointed to the piece of furniture nearby.

"Huh? What-oh, God..."

There underneath the wooden table was a cowering Matsuda; Light somehow wasn't surprised at that, but was surprised by other features. The younger man had seemed to have gotten older in many ways: his face was paler, his hair longer, and his eyes held more age to them than the bright sparkle of youth that they had always held.

"M-Mother...are...are you done yet?" He murmured quietly, his body still shaking.

"AM I DONE?! NO, I AM NOT DONE!" another scream echoed in the small home from the adjacent room, and Light felt as though he jumped out of his skin, if he had actual skin of course.

The cause of the terrible shouts stomped into the room, and the brunette held in small chuckles as he gazed at the supposedly formidable woman. The elderly Japanese woman had dark black hair similar to her son's that was graying on its fringes. Wrinkles dotted her face, and showed her age. Her dark chocolate, beady eyes were squinted in assertion of her dominance, but, truthfully, she didn't look to be a fearful foe.

"Touta! Get out from underneath that table **NOW!**" Matsuda's mother screamed with rage, and Light confirmed his belief that one cannot judge others on looks alone.

The thirty-some year old man slinked out of the table, a stern frown upon his face as he stood facing the older woman. And said woman smacked her son upside the head with a loud slap.

"Ah! Mother, please-"

"Where's the money, Touta?"

"H-Huh?"

"The money, my son. The money you supposedly get from a 'paycheck'. Where is it?!"

"Oh! **That** money!" Matsuda awkwardly giggled.

"No, the money from the money tree, you weirdo! What other money do you think I was talking about?!" She sighed, "Just tell me where it is! We need to pay the bills or-"

"Oh, um...The money's...going to be late okaa-san."

"Again? This is the fourth week in a row! Did your boss say why?"

"Oh, well, it's just that money's tight right now in the NPA."

"..Are you lying to me Touta?" The elder accused her son sternly.

"What! Mother! How can you say that?!" The young man asked incredulously.

"He **is** lying, L." Light spoke up as the two watched the scene in front of him.

"Hm. Yes, he is. Can Light-kun tell me why?"

"The off-set speech, the flushed face, the hesitation, his expression. Need a longer list?"

"No, no Light, you are correct. We both can tell when someone is lying right away, we are that perceptive, but being a holy being, I can see the change in aura around another being that depicts if they are lying or not."

"You can tell that just by looking at them?"

"Hai. I could always tell many, many things about an individual. Now, I can just tell even more now that I'm dead. Now, be quiet Light, they are still talking."

"Maybe I should just call up your boss, then." The woman spoke up after her son had tried to proclaim his "innocence".

"No! I-I'll just talk to him today at work, all right? Please be calm mother, it's bad for your blood pressure."

"No, **you** are bad for my blood pressure. When I moved in here after your father died, I figured we would support each other for a little while, and then I would be able to find a house for myself. But no! For some reason, all of the money you had 'vanished', and you've been mooching off of me! Really, now we're **both** flat broke, and I think you're hiding something from me. Oh and what happened to that girl...um...Reia? Rike?"

"Rikuna? Um...she uh, broke up with me."

"Lie." Came the instantaneous response from Light and L.

"Really? Hmph! What a surprise!" The woman muttered sarcastically. Then she droned out a long sigh.

"Touta, I know something's wrong with you. You've changed. Four months ago, you...became different. You were never at home, much of your money was disappearing, and you didn't speak to me or your father or any other friends of ours very often. You were also very secretive. And now, months later, you're still like that. At first, I thought it was because of your father, but then I realized that you were acting out of character months before his passing. So please, tell me what's-"

"Nothing. Is. **Wrong!**" Matsuda shouted, shaking off his mother's hand from his shoulder. "I am perfectly fine. I have...made some new...discoveries about myself that are being addressed. So please, don't ask if I am well. I am, trust me. I'm just...going to be different from now on." The young man picked up a duffel bag on the floor as he began to make his way towards the door, his mother following.

"Touty, please, tell-" But Matsuda had already left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Matsuda's mother sighed, and shaking her head, sped-walked towards the phone. She opened the phone directory, searching for a number.

"Should we go after Matsuda?" Light asked, and L replied instantly with a shake of his head.

"No, Light. Let's listen to the phone conversation."

"How can we do that? And who-" The brunette was cut off as the raven dragged him over to the phone, and simultaneously took out a medium-sized golden rod.

"To hear the other side of the conversation, koibito." L smirked, "And really, you ask too many questions."

The younger male shot the detective a glare, and swiped the rod from L's bony hand, placing up towards the phone. The man on the other side of the phone began to speak, and his voice came through crystal-clear.

"Aizawa-san of the National Police Agency."

"Yes, this is Sumire Matsuda. Touta Matsuda's mother. I need to ask something of you, Aizawa-san. My son hasn't received a paycheck in four weeks, can you tell me why?"

"Sumire-san, your son didn't tell you? He was suspended three months ago, with very minimal pay, and last month, we suspended him indefinitely without pay."

"What!? What happened?"

"Well, first-"

But Light didn't hear the rest of the conversation, for L dragged him away in a hurry out of the door.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"You don't need to worry about that. You're going to find out what has happened with your own eyes. But Light-kun, tell me, what is your hypothesis on this matter?" L asked while he and the brunette ran down the sidewalk.

"He...his personality's changed? It seems like he's undergone some very deep changes. His whole demeanor, appearance. Everything seems different, right?"

"You would be correct, Light-kun," L pulled out a piece of paper as he ran, "I was informed that Matsuda's personality has done what many call a 'one-eighty', meaning he is completely different, which he is. Apparently, having part in killing a 'God' and solving the biggest murder case of the century can make many changes happen to a person."

"This is because of Kira?"

"Uh, Hai! What do you think?" L shouted, and then stopped as he and Light had arrived at their destination.

"So let me guess, if I don't help him, his new personality with be the death of him, right?"

"Most likely, yes."

"So...where are we?" Light asked as a lightning bolt flashed and thunder echoed in the distance.

"Look up." L pointed to the building the two men were standing under. The sign read _Ichiroe's Bar._

_No way...he's an..._

Light ran inside the building, dissolving through the wall, and what a surprise, there was Matsuda seated at a shiny red barstool.

"He...he never drank before." Light muttered aloud, and was surprised to see Matsuda was on his second shot already.

"Yes, he never did." L stated with a tone that spoke of boredom. "It is not that he doesn't drink much, but what he does when he's drunk that is the problem."

"What he does? Oh, let me guess-he was drunk when he went to work at one point, and he did something stupid."

"That was one incident. Actually, Matsuda-san has quite an alcohol tolerance. Surprising, no?"

"So he just drinks because he's bored? Or lonely? He does it a lot because he can take it?"

L nodded, "It's something to keep his mind off other things, but it is not the main issue with him, Light-kun, since it doesn't affect him greatly."

Then, Matsuda's phone rang, the loud, bubbly ring tone echoing in the quiet bar.

"Hello? Hey you! Yeah, I miss you too. Really, where? It just opened?! No way! Yeah, I'll be there! Oh...no, I'm not at home. Where- oh, Ichiroe's. No, only two. Don't worry sweetie, you know I only get sort of drunk when I've had, like, ten, so don't worry. Yeah, I'll be there! Love you too!" He chirped as he shut off the phone, and then ran into the bathroom.

"Now, Light-kun, you are about to see what really happened to him." L dragged him towards the men's restroom. When both entered, Light heard himself visibly gasp.

Matsuda was quickly changing from his suit and tie to tight black jeans and an even tighter black t-shirt. He had placed a silver stud earring in his left ear, and after he was fully dressed, he began to comb his hair, with gel I may add, into a gothic type style. The brunette also saw dark, black eyeliner on the bathroom counter. Moments after his hair was how he liked it, the young male began to place the makeup on his face, leaving a gaping Light in shock.

"W-W-What the hell!? He's an-"

"I think the young kids today call it...emo? Goth? Something along those lines, yes?"

"So he's...he's having some form of a mid-life-slash-identity crisis, because his life was so boring before the Kira case, but once he solved it...once he solved it and almost killed me, well, yeah, I guess he pretty much killed me, he figured he could be anything he wanted, his younger, bolder, rasher side came out, his more extreme side. This caused him to change his outlook on life; I guess a darker outlook according to that getup. He sees the rest of his normal world...as..."

"Boring, out of date, and not good enough for him, not extreme enough for him?" L quipped.

"Yeah! That's it! He...he doesn't think he needs to be his old self anymore, because-"

"Because he took down Kira, because he's better than Kira, because he defeated Kira, or at least in his mind he did and is." L spoke up again.

"He doesn't know who he is anymore. He thinks 'I'm not Touta Matsuda because I took down Kira', so now..."

"Now he's trying to rediscover who he is, but he's going about it-"

"In an extreme fashion." Light finished his reasoning, and then paused, "That's it, isn't it? That's his issue. He's forgotten who he truly is, what his real life is like, who and what are really important, like his mother and work for example, and he needs to be reminded of it before he gets himself killed!"

L nodded, "Very good Light-kun. You figured all that out without much help from me, and just by looking at his new outfit too!"

"Yeah, I could just tell he changed. Something was off about him the moment I looked at him. Let me guess some other things L."

"Sure, Light-kun. What other theories do you have in mind?"

"He came to work like this, and started acting like this, which was one reason he got suspended, right?"

Again, a nod from the sweets-lover. "But there were actions on his part Light-kun that truly hurt his work-life. You will learn about those in a bit. You will have to see them with your own eyes, my Light, before you can believe them."

"Right now, I'd just believe about anything."

Matsuda was finally finished with his 'transformation', and he stepped out of the restroom with the duffle bag, and the two dead men watching him followed.

"Now, where did I put my car? Oh, yeah!" The suspended officer asked aloud, and then took out a ring of keys. Instantly after pressing a button, a car's motor started up nearby. The dark-haired man ran to the vehicle, the ex-God and detective following.

Before them was a red convertible, top up thank goodness, for it began to rain the moment the trio had stepped out of the bar.

"Where did he get that?" Light asked softly.

"Sources tell me his 'friend' got it for him, but that friend stole it."

"What?! He's driving a stolen car?! What kinds of friends does he have?!"

"Most likely, yes. Does he know that though, is the question. As for his friends, well...you should just see for your self."

Light shook his head, and L pushed the brunette and himself into the car just as the newly-changed Matsuda sped off.

"Any idea where he's headed, L?"

"Yes...but don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

And that statement was all too true...

OoOoooOoooooooOoo

A/N: Okay, if you're wondering what's going on, all will be revealed soon my lovely readers. Sorry not much happened here, but this is showing some of the back-bone for the whole Matsuda arc here. And the emo idea's inspired by my friend on dA. She's so creative! :D And thanks go out to Kitsune55, the best BETA ever! Drop over to her page and give her a cookie and a PM.

Anyway, reviews are welcomed! And visit that poll please! Hope you enjoyed this and there's more to come! I won't spoil anything, but let's just say things are about to get a little crazy. :)


	13. Party Like It's Armageddon

A/N: Hello my lovelies

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Its (lucky) chapter number 13 for you!

This one's dedicated to my good friends MiaoShou on here and DeviantArt, and 0Vera from Deviant. Go read Miao's **awesome** DN stories! And 0Vera's a very good artist, check her gallery out. Oh, and my lovely BETA Kitsune55, too she's such a sweetie! Thanks for BETA-ing this so quickly, hun! :D Go and PM her, and leave her a cookie too! :)

Anyway, enjoy my dears...I love the title of this chapter! Oh, but I'm warning you now, this chapter's LONG... Like...REALLY LONG! BUT...there are some LxLight moments, stripping, fighting, and wonderful chaos, so yes, I hope you will enjoy it very much! XD

And I don't own Death Note... (Makes quiet sobs...) and I don't own _"Paralyzer"_ by Finger Eleven. I only own the story, and those little stanzas at the beginning of each chappie.

BUT IT IS SUMMER!! YAY! That means MORE updates MORE frequently! WOOHOO! :D

OoOoOOOOoOOOoooOOooOOOooo

_Dance with Me, Laugh with Me, Play with Me..._

_Until the Sun stops Burning..._

_Kiss Me, Sex Me, Love Me..._

_Until Our Bones Turn to Dust..._

_His World is Ending..._

_While Ours is just Beginning..._

The car ride to their unknown destination was uneventful and silent. After about fifteen minutes, L thought it would be fun to run his bony hand up Light's thigh. So, no, the brunette wasn't distracted at **all.**

"L, stop. I'm trying to think of a plan here."

"But I like Light-chan's thighs. They're so sexy." The puppy, doe, chibi-eyed look from the detective came right on cue.

"...Are you trying to distract me?"

"NO! What would give Light-kun that idea?!"

"...Never mind. Just-hey! Stop that! And are you giggling?! This is a serious matter we are dealing with; Matsuda's life is at-oooh...yeah. That feels sooo good." The older man had gone from tickling the young man's thighs to massaging his back. "Don't stop...I-I mean yes, stop that!" The brunette finally got his mind straight, and shoved the detective off of him, to the other side of the car.

The raven complied, but a heavy pout settled upon his face, making him look that much cuter in Light's eyes.

"You've waited this long for me; can't you wait a little longer?" Light asked him.

"...No. I'm an impatient man." L audibly huffed and took to looking out the window of the now speeding car; the speed limit going from twenty to forty in a small matter of minutes.

"Hey, he's speeding-"

The brunette was cut off when the car screeched on the pavement, coming to a halt. But not before sending Light flying across the seat. Apparently, the dead could still feel the movement of vehicles that they were in. Again, that was another question that Light would be asking the detective later on. Were there **any** concrete rules when it came to the living and the dead?!

Anyway, when Light went flying, he flew right onto L's lap.

"Up." The ex-God finished his sentence, and he heard the man underneath him let out a low growl.

"...Mmm...I like this position, Light."

"Shut it, you horny demon. Look, he's getting out of the car."

The newly 'emo' Matsuda was getting out of the car, and Light sat up to watch out the window.

They'd arrived at a small café in the darker part of the Kanto region. Rain was still pouring outside the beautiful vehicle, so Matsuda hurried inside.

"He's meeting someone, isn't he...?" Light said aloud to himself, "For what though, is the question."

"...Anonymous sex?" L quipped.

"Hm-wait what?! Why would you say **that**?"

"I am very horny, right now, Light."

"And that's a change from when? Just...let's go in." Light grabbed the sweets-lover's hand and dragged him out of the car, following the suspended officer inside.

The dimly-lit coffee shop was catering to only a few customers at the time, all of them just like Matsuda: dark, brooding, Emos and Goths. The smell of cigarettes and espressos mixed in the air, creating a pungent smell that wasn't too attractive to business. A man with green hair was strumming a guitar in one corner of the shop, humming to himself as he prepared the instrument. Books of dark literature and poetry were scattered about the tables, couches and chairs. Small conversations were being held, and one dark couple was making out in the far corner. That above all else caught L's eyes, for Light saw the black orbs light up like a lighthouse and as if a fairy who gave out chocolates every day paid him a visit.

"Well, we know he's hanging out with others just like him...L, are you paying attention?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then stop staring at those two, that's rude!"

"...It is?"

"Oh, please! Just come on!"

A blank stare came from L and he didn't move.

"...You pervert! You thought I said-"

"I thought absolutely nothing, Light. In fact, I have no idea what you are getting at."

"..." Light swore he could feel his right eye develop a twitch.

"Now, Light, I believe you and I have work to do, yes?" With that, L dragged the brunette over to the table Matsuda had taken a seat at. The duo took up residence on the couch opposite the brooding suspended officer, who was staring hard into an espresso mug, the pointer finger on his left hand drumming on the table, and his right foot tapping on the carpeted floor.

"Someone's antsy." Light commented, "He really doesn't need that espresso, it'll probably just make it worse."

Matsuda took a sip of his drink, then checked his watch, and let out a large sigh.

"Where is he?!" He muttered to himself.

"He's talking to himself, isn't that a bad sign?" Light asked his chained companion.

"Not necessarily, but you talked to yourself a lot when you were alive, didn't you Light?" L responded. "And we know how that turned out, don't we?"

"...I swear, I would slap you right now, but you would just enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

The detective gave a toothy grin and shrugged his bony shoulder, causing his lover to sigh.

The two didn't notice the shop door open, and that a thin, spectacle-wearing red-head ventured inside. But they did take note when the man took occupancy of the wooden chair next to Matsuda. The man fit right in with the crowd he pertained to, but he would have stood out in any normal-dressing and acting crowd. Multiple piercings graced his ears, and his hair was spiked, the points heading in all directions. The hair itself was a bright fiery red, and the thin glasses were black and added a sense of mystery to the ocean-water blue eyes that graced the thinly-framed man. The clothing he wore was nothing but black: black T-shirt, black slacks, and a black, unzipped hooded sweatshirt.

"Hey, Matsui. Sorry I'm late, traffic was...don't even get me started on-"

"Yeah, yeah. But where's Shou?"

"Oh, um..." The other male trailed off. "Well, he's-"

"Where is he, Tadayoshi?" Matsuda growled out.

"Hey, hey, Matsu! Don't get mad at me because you can't keep track of your boyfriend!"

"What!? I can, but I don't have to, keep track of my boyfriend. I just couldn't reach him on his cell phone, he had to call me-"

"That's because he's at a photo shoot, alright! He told me to tell you that, and to not get mad. He knew you would."

"...Well, we haven't seen each other in three days, and-"

"Yeah, he said that, and he's sorry about that. That's why he called you when you were at the bar, right? I saw him call you, I was at the shoot with him, and he told you we're all getting together at that new club later, right? _Ogawa's_, I think that's what it's called. Didn't he tell you he couldn't come **here**?"

"...No. He said that we would get together at that place, and I assumed we'd meet up here too. We always meet here on Thursdays. All three of us."

Tadayoshi sighed, "Yeah, I could come since I was done, but wow, your boyfriend's popular. He's not going to be done until eight." The red-head sighed again, "Look, sorry I snapped at you, but this is just too stressful." He took out a pack of cigarettes, and after lighting up one, he offered the other man one, who happily took it.

"...At least you can work." Matsuda tolled him, "I still can't."

"Those stiffs won't let you back to work yet?"

Matsuda shook his head, "They said they 'didn't like my change of attitude'. They said I was too negative, and did too much brooding. Oh, and there's also the fact I got caught with Shou...making out."

"Really? Too much brooding? Huh, they must not care about that in the modeling business."

"You and Shou are lucky. You've got the looks for that, I don't."

"Aw, come on Matsu, I'm sure you could-"

"No. Besides...I just don't think I'd be good at it." The ebony-haired man grounded out his cigarette.

Tadayoshi shook his head, "Well, maybe you **are **too negative." He joked with a little chuckle.

Matsuda had been just taking a drink, but he slammed the cup down with full force.

"What was that Tadayoshi?" He menacingly whispered.

"Uh, well. Hey...calm down, Matsu-I"

The older male clambered up from the table and strode over to the red-head, his dark eyes were lit up with anger and even Light was shocked at the instant transformation.

"There's no such thing as being too negative in this pitiful, rotting world. Do you even know what goes on out there, outside the modeling dressing rooms and the bars? Do you? I do. I saw it all first hand. And I used to not believe in any of it..."

Matsuda trailed off, and he knelt down at eye-level to Tadayoshi.

"But now I do. It's real. The Kira case showed me that. And it's better to acknowledge something than to think it's never there or not real. To not be like the others, who don't care about it."

"W-What's wrong, Matsu? You're not acting like yourself-"

With a quick slap of the hand across the face, Tadayoshi fell from his seat, his drink hitting the ground, the cup shattering.

"You...you're the second person to say that to me today. And I'm tired of it!" Matsu grabbed the fallen red-head and hoisted him up by his t-shirt. Other patrons in the coffee shop shouted and many screamed for management to come, but no help was arriving.

Light felt his eyes widen at the scene and his mouth drop open.

"Oh God, he's...he's going to hurt him, isn't he?!"

"Just wait and see, Light."

"You...my mother...Aizawa...they don't care! They don't understand! Shou doesn't either, or he would be completely on my side, instead of spending a hundred hours a week at stupid photo shoots! This **is** who I am now!"

"W-What? You mean, you weren't...you weren't always an emo like us?" Tadayoshi whispered.

"NO! But now I am! Because this is the real world! This is what we live in, don't you see?!"

"Matsu...you need help. Even I...and Shou...can find some good things in this world. You-"

The red-head was cut off when Matsuda threw him onto the couch were L and Light were sitting, Light letting out a surprised gasp.

"I need no one's help. I'm alone, and proud of it. I especially don't need help from someone like **you. **Kira was protecting people like you, and I have no idea why. You don't care about the sad state this world is in, but Kira did."

Light tensed up at the mention of his ex-personae.

"What are you talking about?!" The red-head screamed.

"He may have gone about everything the wrong way, but Kira was right about one thing: This world is a terrible place, with terrible people and actions taking place."

"...You're crazy, Matsui. Seriously, you need-"

"**You** need to shut up, Tadayoshi." Matsuda had had his back turned to the other male, but he slowly turned to face him, his dark eyes glaring with rage. "You don't understand what I've been through, and you never will."

"Well, maybe if you **told** me what's going on, and what happened, then-agh!"

Matsuda had sent a flying punch that collided with the other one's face, and Tadayoshi went flying over the back of the couch.

"You could never understand! Why would you!? You have it all! You-"

"That's enough, buddy! Come on-" The manager had finally arrived (God knows where he was and what he was doing...) and was dragging Matsuda out of the shop.

"Oh, and Tada?" The now-becoming calm officer stopped before he exited, turning to "friend".

"...What, Matsui?"

"I'm guessing I don't have to remind you not to tell Shou of this incident, yes?"

"...No. I won't say anything. Not like Shou would believe me, he's head over heals for you."

"Hmm...yes he is, isn't he?" Matsuda asked aloud with a tiny smirk.

"Yeah, and you should treat him better, you know that, right?! He works hard and-"

"Now, now, Tada, there's no need to be jealous of our relationship, is there?" The smirk deepened, and when Tada became red with embarrassment **and **anger, Light and Matsuda knew that a nerve had just been struck.

"Sayonara, Tadayoshi. Oh, and you'll be at _Ogawa's_ then, yes? See you later!" The troubled man chirped as he was escorted out the door.

"Light-kun, we should follow him."

"Yeah..."

"Light, what's wrong?"

"...He...He said...Kira-"

"Don't let his words trouble you at the moment, Light. We must hurry to catch up with him."

The two ran out of the shop, and found Matsuda was just getting into his car. They entered and took their places in the back seat, and the dark haired man started the car.

"They don't matter to me...the boring, the weak, the non-caring. They don't care about what this world's come to be, but that's okay. I do, and that's all that matters. Who cares what they think?!" He was muttering to himself as they drove quietly along the streets.

"Uh, L? He's talking to himself. **Again**." The whole situation was becoming awkward, and L nodded a response, his dark eyes gazing at the crazed driver as if the man had lost about all of his common sense and brain.

"And they're so boring too! Really!" Matsuda glanced at the mirror hanging above him. "But now that I've changed, I'm not going to be like that anymore! I'll be bolder, better, stronger. Hell, I killed **Kira**, I can be anything I wish!" Light imagined the man would break out into hysterical laughter at any moment.

But he didn't. Instead, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, the speed going from twenty-five to fifty in seconds.

"Well, we were right, weren't we?" Light asked the man next to him.

"About...?"

"The whole 'he's more extreme side coming out, becoming bolder and rasher thing'. Remember? Or were you busy just staring at my body that whole time, and you don't have a clue as to what I'm talking about?"

"I remember! Really, Light-kun, what **is** your opinion of me?" L said indignantly.

"I would tell you, tenshi, but it would take all day." The brunette smirked smile sweetly at the older male, but L just huffed and gave a cute pout.

But with only the screeching of tires sounding out in the vicinity, Matsuda's words began to echo through Light's head.

_Kira...Why did he refer to him? Did I do more damage to this man than I originally thought? At first, I figured I would just have to change Matsuda's ideas about his personality complex, but now it seems I have to undo whatever he believes that Kira believed...This may be harder than I first pictured..._

"Light? You seem troubled." L commented as he gazed at the younger male. Light's chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry, and he was staring at the car floor as if it held the secret to immortality.

"..."

"Light?!" The brunette hadn't responded, so L placed a firm grip on the man's shoulders, which luckily shook him out of his state.

"Hm? Yeah, L?"

"...Are you...okay? You had me worried there for a moment, and-"

Then, in a flash, the car swerved as the crazed emo rapidly turned the car, and L went flying over to Light's side of the car, landing on the ex-God's lap.

"Well, Light. It seems fate has put us in an unusual position again, hasn't it?" L smiled, trying to bring back humor into the unorthodox situation.

"L..." The brunette trailed off.

"Yes?!" The man didn't hide his eager tone.

"One, you are way too eager for that kind of 'thing' and you really need to watch your libido. Second off, can you see where we are?!"

"...We're in a car, Light. So-"

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?"

A pregnant pause, then "...Tongue or no tongue?"

"**No** tongue! We really don't have time for that!"

L pondered the deal, his eyes wandering to the hood of the car, his index finger resting on his pale lips. Light sighed aloud, for he knew this could take awhile.

"Alright, fine." The raven replied, "But only one-?"

The older male was silenced when Light quickly placed his lips on his own, a chaste kiss meant to silence him.

"There? Better?" The brunette asked sweetly.

"...No." L pouted, and tried to scoot off of Light's lap, but the young man held him down.

"Stay awhile. I like it when we're this close." Light smiled down at the man.

"L the detective doesn't sit on laps, Light." A deadly glare that was far from being lethal was shot the younger male's way.

"Oh? He doesn't?" Light bent his head down, the pink, full lips just barely caressing the pale man's ear and whispered seductively, "What about L **Lawliet**? Does **he** sit on laps?"

"Uh..." L was at a loss for words, which had been the brunette's goal.

"I thought so." The brunette began to stroke the ebony locks and the older man sighed, resting his head on the muscular shoulder and L began to emit a soft purring sound.

"Why are you so eager anyway? It seems like you've been so..."

"Wanting? Eager? Yes, I suppose I am. But really, Light, if you were me, and had been in my position, wouldn't you be the same?" L murmured quietly.

"..Yeah, I guess. You like it when I touch your hair?"

"Mmmm...yes." L snuggled closer to the other man, and Light didn't hold back the smile that came to his face.

He had never flagged L as being the affectionate, cuddly type of person. But here was the detective, nearly melting at the lightest touch! What a change! And he did see where L was coming from; he's spent years not being in Light's company due to his death, and he had never gotten to tell the ex-God what he'd felt.

Light's caressing hand slowed when the thought of L's death plagued his mind. The mysterious man lying in his arms, those dark eyes wide in pain, staring up at the Yagami boy's devil smirk and evil glare. Those beautiful eyes closing, a sad smile gracing those beautiful pale lips. And then Light had screamed over the cold, lifeless corpse...

The brunette's hand fell out of the raven's locks, landing limply at his side. His eyes were glued to the floor as he remembered something very important.

He had never apologized for killing L.

Had he regretted it the moment L died? No. Had he regretted it maybe two, three months after L died? A little.

Had he regretted it later on, months, years later, when things became dull, and that weird, beautiful, little man wasn't there to entertain him, challenge him, and laugh with him?

...Yes.

And now, after realizing he was so in love with the man after they'd been reunited, had he even apologized for hurting L? Did he apologize for lying and, even more, killing him? No. Sure, he wasn't the one to normally apologize and admit he was wrong. But here was L, who'd laid his heart on the line just for him, openly admit that he was in love with him, and even though Light gladly accepted it, for he loved L just as much because they matched each other perfectly, he'd never even thought to apologize to the man. To atone for one of the biggest mistakes, if not **the** biggest one, he had committed: hurting the one person he truly loved in this world, any world, other than those in his family.

"Light? What's wrong?" L looked into the chocolate eyes near him, and saw that the man was on the verge of a breakdown, if not a teary one.

"L, I just-"

Of course, faith **loved** torturing Light, for at that moment, Matsuda swerved into his apartment driveway, this time both men went flying to the floor of the car, L landing on top of Light.

"Light? Are you alright? The fall mustn't have hurt you, but did I-"

"A little shocked, but no, L, you're too light and thin to cause pain."

"Aw, thank you koibito." Light felt himself blush at the endearment, especially since he had just been about to apologize to L for everything.

"..L, what I was going to say before was-"

"Whatever it is can wait, Light. Matsuda's gone inside."

OOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo OoOoOOOO

"What the hell is this?! Some kind of freaking' intervention?!"

The chained duo heard the shout as they entered the apartment, and the men came face to face with their old colleagues.

Matsuda stood in the middle of the living room, his mother sitting in the small white chair next to him. But what surprised L and Light the most was the appearance of Mogi, Ide and Yamamoto as well.

"You can think of it like that, I suppose." Mogi commented. "Your mother asked us to come over and help you sort all this out."

"Oh and where is Aizawa? Is he off getting drunk again?" Matsuda asked snidely.

"How dare you say that about him!" Ide bellowed, "You know just as well what he is going through, and your crap just gives him even more of a headache!"

"Hmph. I see that no one denies that little fact, eh?"

The dead brunette turned to his chained companion, "Is Aizawa-"

"Don't worry about his issues at the moment, Light. All that matters is Matsuda." L stated as if he was bored, even though chaos was beginning to occur around him.

"Matsuda! What has happened to you?" The naive Yamamoto asked, "Really, what caused you-"

"All of you! Just. Shut. Up!" The changed man screamed. "You do not care what has happened to me, and why should you? But it does not matter; this change is a **good** thing." Again, the usually happy-go-lucky man's mouth turned into what could be called a "Kira-like" smirk.

"What the hell? Hey, if we didn't care, we certainly wouldn't be here! And you're wrong, this change **is **bad." Ide stated coldly, "Do you want a list of everything that you've done wrong within the past four months?"

"Sure! Enlighten me." Sarcasm oozed from Matsuda.

"Fine. You've been late almost every single day. You've come to work drunk twice, and you take numerous smoking breaks. Sometimes they're not even breaks, you just light up in the middle of the office, or even a meeting. You're cold and hostile towards Mogi, me, and Yamamoto and I can't even count the number of times you've disrespected Aizawa! You don't care about any of the cases we take on, or the victims. You are lackadaisical with your work. And don't even get me started on the way you dress for work! Oh, and did we mention you've been disturbing work due to you and your new "boy toy"?"

"What!?" Matsuda's mother was in shock, and she immediately leapt to her feet, "Boy toy?!"

"Yep. Apparently, Matsu over here's got a new boyfriend and a new group of radical friends too."

"Touta! How...how could you do all of this?" The feeble old woman turned to her son.

"...Do what, mother?"

"Everything! All of this! All of it, Touta!"

"...I haven't done nothing but discover who I really am. Is that so bad?"

"W-What?!" The normally quiet Mogi spoke up, "You believe this is who you are? No, it isn't, I know that, your mother knows that, even **Yamamoto,** who hasn't known you long, knows that! The Matsuda I know is not the person that stands before me. And I say 'person' because the human standing before me is not a real man; he's not the real man who I've admired for so long!"

That last remark took the last of Matsuda's sanity, for he lunged at Mogi, and kicked him the stomach. The larger man gasped in pain, and fell down in shock; he never knew the wimpy looking Matsuda could cause such damage.

This was also the last straw for Ide, he was not going to let his friend be hurt by...by this poser, faker, imposter, whatever he should be called, of his old companion Matsuda. The rough and usually not trusting detective shot a fist at Matsuda, and it hit its target. The dark haired man fell back into his mother's old coffee table, causing the glass to shatter and the frame collapse.

Ide was about to go another round on the younger man, he had his foot raised for a kick, but the woman in the room screamed at the top of her lungs, "Stop it! Please!"

Every being in the room froze, including the dead ones. All stared at the woman, who's dark brown eyes were glistening with tears. Her feeble body was shaking in anguish. Quiet sobs escaped her thin lips, and Yamamoto, being the sensible one, went to the woman and placed a hand on her fragile shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. The silence was deafening as all stared.

But the six pairs of eyes turned to Matsuda not a moment later, for he gracefully got up off the floor. He didn't even glance at his mother, or anyone else, as he walked out of the room and down the small hallway to the door.

"He's leaving, let's move Light." L tugged on the chain, catching the brunette's attention.

Both men followed Matsuda to the car, who was acting surprisingly calm. The young, dark man sat in the plush seat of the convertible and pulled out his cell phone, pressing speed dial.

"...Shou? Hey, listen, we need to get together, like now. What? Yes, I know we'll be at the club later, but- To hell with your photo shoot! Shou, please! They-they said...God, do you know what they said?!" Matsuda's eyes began welling up, "They don't know me, only you do! I need you right now!"

"Damn, L. I want to hear the other side of the conversation. Where's that rod-thing that you used before?" Light questioned the detective.

"Um...I left it in the house?"

"...Won't that make Heaven's officials...oh, what's the word...**mad?!**"

"Someone will pick it up eventually. It's not like the living can see it."

Light sighed, and turned his attention back to Matsuda.

"Shou, please! Fine...fine... You're lucky I love you, you know that?"

L shook his head at the remark, "I actually pity the man on the other end of that phone conversation."

"Really? That's a lie, isn't it? What Matsuda just said?"

L just nodded solemnly.

But...the party at _Ogawa'_s doesn't start until seven! Yes, but- Fine...you'll what? Make it up to me? Oh...oh yeah, that'll make it up to me, yes. Definitely. Shou? Oh, yes, I love you too. Bye."

Matsuda slowly started up the car and drove away from his apartment.

"Where-?" Light was just about to voice a question when L interrupted with,

"Now, Light-kun, comes the time to observe this "unique specimen"." The raven stared at the brunette as he handed him a pencil and a pad of paper.

OooOOoooOOOoooOOOOo

If you were to ask Light Yagami who he wouldn't mind observing for five and a half hours, there would be few people that he would name. L, perhaps would be one, the man's quirks could keep even the dullest people entertained for hours. Maybe Near, or Mello and Matt (but not Matt and Mello together...just thinking about that made Light nauseous) for they too were...**not normal**...and they maybe could keep him entertained. But there were few people that could fit into that category, and thinking this, Light realized he was becoming more like Ryuk, which scared the hell out of him.

So, if L had normally come up to Light and told him he had to observe **Matsuda** for that period of time, Light probably would have jumped out the nearest window as quickly as he possibly could. But this was different. Everything was different...

The brunette agreed that yes, this probably would be quite interesting; Light shouldn't have asked where the raven got the pad of paper and pencil though and how deep those pockets of his were really, for that only got him a perverted comment from his lover. The young man knew he'd have to watch what he said from now on.

But the objects L handed him were indeed useful; it would be easier to keep track of what needed to be done and what the older man did on a daily basis during this period of unorthodox change.

Matsuda spent the next few hours quietly, to Light's surprise and relief. After the escapades taking place in the morning hours, it was nice just to watch the man act...not like a psychopath. The brunette couldn't say that the man was acting normally for himself, because he wasn't.

Matsuda made his first stop at the nearby library, and took up to reading some Japanese horror novels in the far corner of the stone building. Light noticed the names of Hideyuki Kikuchi and Gakuto Coda, but he wasn't shocked to see the newly reformed Matsuda reading those certain authors.

After an hour there, Matsuda drove and later took up residence at another coffee shop out of the Kanto region. There, Light noticed the man actually began to write poetry in a small black book he had kept in his back pocket. Lyrics in the sonnets and haikus were dark, dank, and depressing, far from what the normally cheery soul would write about. Matsuda even went up to the microphone in the center of the shop and shared what he wrote with his fellow dark souls, and quiet applause bounced off the thin walls.

The dark man then walked the streets of the area for another two hours, not looking at anything in the rows of stores in particular; all the while Light took careful notes of the behavior, as if he was a psychologist. But in his mind, the ex-God had pieces and bits of a plan in his genius mind; all that matter was that he would be able to execute the plan to perfection.

When the trio arrived at the _Kumiko Fujii_ Memorial Park, Light noticed that his raven-haired friend and lover was lagging behind and dragging his feet.

"L? Something bothering you?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm just bored."

The brunette blinked, hoping that that would help register that statement quicker in his mind.

"Bored? You? I thought you liked flowers and parks."

"Oh, I do, Light. I enjoy botany very much so, and I'll have to show you the gardens in Heavens once we return home. No, it's Matsuda. I thought the man was boring back when he was 'normal' (L actually did the air quotes with his fingers, and Light had to hold in laughter) but now he's taken that to a whole new level."

"Really? I find this quite interesting." Light commented with a smile.

L just grunted and both men caught up to Matsuda, who was sitting on a glistening white-washed bench and staring at the late blossoming trees.

"See, Light? He is just...sitting there."

"Well, what did you expect him to do? He's...emo. They don't go off and vandalize buildings and kill people! What were you expecting?"

"..." L just snorted and turned away from his companion.

"Alright L, what's your problem?"

"...I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"With what?" Light asked incredulously.

"You." A blunt, straight to the point reply.

"Why? What did I do-"

L scooted closer to Light and whispered hotly in the younger man's ear. "Sexually frustrated, my little Aijin."

"...My God, you're just horny!" Light said, shaking his head.

"Well, My God, you love me like that!"

L tackled Light to the ground, kissing him roughly, but Light pushed the bony face away, unable to shake the man entirely off of him due to the face that the raven had wrapped his lithe arms around the brunette's strong neck.

"Now...now is not the time for that, okay? L-Later..." _Dammit..! If I didn't have to do all of this, I would gladly take him up on his offer..._

The detective stared at the man he had trapped underneath him for approximately five seconds before asking, "Is it later yet?", causing Light to sigh like a distraught mother.

The two were interrupted when Matsuda's phone rang, a saddening tone emitted from the hand held device.

"Yeah? Oh, the traffic's bad? Well, then I better head out there now. Thanks Tada. Bye."

With that, the man headed off towards the entrance of the park, and back towards the street where he had parked his car.

The chained men had to run to catch up, thanks to L's "little distraction", but caught up with their living former co-worker. It didn't take long for Matsuda to get back to his car, he sped-walked to "his" vehicle, and quickly started it.

"Great, where is he going now?" L grumbled to himself.

"Fukushima Prefecture, here I come." Matsuda whispered to himself as he put on his seatbelt and fixed the mirrors.

Light smirked, "Does that answer your question?"

OoooooooOOOooOOOOOooOOOOOooOOOOo

The drive was slow and tedious and Light took to staring out the window as his old former homeland passed him by. L, not interested in sightseeing, actually fell asleep on Light's shoulder, saying he was "tired". Light bought it somewhat, reasoning that L just wanted to be close to him, but in minutes after starting their drive, the sweets-lover conked out.

The drive lasted an hour and a half, and before Light himself could drift off into slumber, the car screeched on the harsh pavement coming to a short stop. L was quickly woken up from his nap, for he went soaring to the car's floor with a scream.

"Eru? You all right?" Light switched to the Japanese translation to hopefully cheer his lover up; he knew the man preferred being called 'Eru' when he was in distress. It had just been another quirk the brunette had picked up.

"Ugh...wow, what a wake up call."

The two stepped out of the car to find that they had arrived at a supposedly abandoned ware house. The building was dilapidated, falling down, and rusty. A falling sign that said _Ogawa's_ was hanging halfway off the side of the building. Dark green paint was chipping off all of the outer walls of the gigantic building. No one was outside the building except for a large, bulky man standing at the lone entranceway.

"Well, I never pegged Matsuda as someone who would go to a rave." The brunette commented as the gothic male sauntered up to the bodyguard, flashing a piece of paper, and was quickly let inside.

"Rave?"

"What? You mean to tell me the great L has never heard of raves?" Light teased the older male.

"Of course I know what they are! They're underground parties...right? I've-I've just never been to one before."

"Yeah, well, we aren't **going** to this one. We've got to keep an eye on Matsuda."

The two men walked through the front wall and were surprised at the scene before them. Hundreds of Goths, Emos, and punks were wandering the large warehouse, many dancing on the large dance floor set up in the middle of the building. There were also couches and chairs spread out along the farther regions of the storage center, and a small, portable bar was set up along the west wall. Behind the large DJ booth that was playing punk rock was a stage set up with three poles. Dark colored lights flashed in every direction.

"Okay, let's try to find him as quickly as we can, alright?" Light turned to his lover, who eyes were traveling in all directions, taking in the sights he had never seen before.

"You really need to get out more, L." Light chuckled at the cute innocence that was coming off of the detective, but said man began to glare and pout almost immediately from the comment given by his lover.

"For Light-kun's information, I do get out. And if Light-kun wants me to prove that to him, I certainly will."

"Oh? Really? Well, you'll have to prove it to me later, but I don't think you really can. Look, there he is."

Light led L over to where Matsuda was sitting with another male. The suspended officer had his arm over the other man's shoulders, and was whispering in his ear. It had to be this Shou person Matsuda was dating, and both deceased men found out that was true.

"Come on, Shou. For me?" Matsuda whispered and the other male's eyes looked away. Light could see why Matsuda would choose someone like Shou. He was fairly attractive, having short bleach-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing tight black clothing, and had three piercings in each ear. There was also a tattoo of a line of thorns gracing the man's left arm.

"Sure, Matsui. I'll do it. But...we use the chains tonight, alright?" Shou asked nervously.

Matsuda chuckled and whispered, "Of course my little neko..."

"Oh, no way. No! No!" Light's eyes had gone wide, and his mouth had dropped open, "You cannot tell me this man is the dominating one in their relationship!"

"It would seem so, Light-**chan**." L smiled at his lover.

"Hey, they're different than us, alright. We **switch** positions."

"Hmm...yes, but maybe I should be more dominating from now on, if Light-chan's words are anything to go by."

The brunette blushed as he remembered what he had screamed at the detective from their previous "engagement". But before a witty comeback could be shouted, the men noticed Shou walked away and headed towards the stage. The blonde took the microphone that was set up near the center pole. Cheers and joyful shouts erupted from the many patrons at the party; it seemed Shou was well known by all.

"A-Alright, settle down." Shou said nervously, "But, to the request of my wonderful boyfriend, I'll be giving you all...a little show."

The cheering continued as Shou stepped up towards the pole and began to slide seductively down in, slowing unzipping his black jacket.

"Uh...Light?"

"W-What?"

"Is he-"

Light just nodded as Shou slowly took off his tight, black t-shirt.

"Light-kun?!"

Light was lost in the show as Shou's hands reached for his black jeans. _Oh great...if I wanted more proof that I'm gay, this just proves it..._

"LIGHT!" L screamed in his ear, waking the younger man from his reprieve.

"Huh? What?"

"Light kun was paying too much attention to **that** man. If he really wanted to see a **good **strip show, **I** would gladly do it for him!"

"...Are you jealous, L?" Light smirked as the raven blushed slightly at the comment.

"What?! Of course not! Why-"

Light placed a light kiss on the pale lips, "Of course my little tenshi, **you** are the best stripper that I know." _Though why he'd want __**that**__ as a compliment, who knows..._

By the time Light turned back to the stage, the 'show' had ended, and Shou was returning to his lover and fixing his clothes. Both men went hand in hand towards the dance floor a moment later, when the punk rock music started up again.

"Come on, we have to keep an eye on them." Light dragged L out onto the dance floor as swarms of men and women came out onto the floor as well.

"Damn, I can't see-what the?!" Light felt something against his behind and turned to the source of the stimulation.

"L? What the hell are you doing?" The weird, little man was trying to grind against Light's ass.

"Dancing." A firm, to the point, and very direct answer.

"...Uh...you dance?"

"Not really, but why not?"

"I could list multiple reasons why not...one being that we've got some important work that needs to be done."

"But Light..."

"Are you just trying to distract me for some reason? Were you told to be a distraction?" Light tried to hide the annoyance in his tone, but it was difficult. This thought had crept into his mind awhile ago, but it was time to voice it.

"No. Well, yes I was told that if multiple distractions towards you were present, it would help with your judgment. But I was never told that **I** had to be one of them."

"Alright fine. But that still doesn't mean-"

Light was silenced when the raven placed two bony fingers upon his pink lips and when those pale arms gracefully wound themselves around the strong, tan neck.

"Light...I would never do this unless I wanted to. Do you really think L dances? No, I never have. Doesn't mean I don't know how...But anyway, can we not watch Matsuda **and** bond? I don't seem anything wrong with that..."

The brunette felt his eyelids droop at the closeness of his lover, his mind becoming foggy just because of the proximity and the hot breath from the other man caressing his lips.

_He has a point...right? I mean, he's never acted like this before...and we can be together...and I do have a plan for Matsuda...and-oh God, since when could he move like __**that?!**_

L had already taken the initiative and began to move his hips in time to the rhythm, one hand on Light's waist, another traveling up the muscular chest. Their foreheads were nearly touching, and Light felt himself give into the music pulsing through the large building, his hips moving in time with the other's, the more muscular hands settling on L's waist and neck...

_...This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

The raven's lips connected with the other's neck, sensuously leaving kisses. The pale lips left the neck though, for L gently grabbed Light's beautiful locks, bringing them face to face, and in seconds lips touched passionately.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Both men broke away, and Light opened an eye. Matsuda wasn't far off; he was still dancing with Shou. The brunette then turned his attention back towards his partner, and he lowered the hand that he had on L's feminine waist to his butt, causing the older male to gasp when Light pulled him impossibly closer...

_...This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Light couldn't believe L's dancing skills. The man's (**bare**..._where the hell are his shoes?!_) feet moved gracefully, and his hips were so in tune with the song's music and rhythm, it was down right hypnotic. No wonder Light felt his body melt against the other's as the dancing continued...

_Well,_ _I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still _

The detective's next move was shocking. He backed up a step, and bent his back away from Light, one of his bony hands nearly touching the floor. A second later, he shot back up, his hand once formally the brunette's neck returning to its original position.

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

L shocked Light again when the older man spun around, releasing Light. He began to 'slide' down Light, a hand near the younger man's neck, another on his waist. The detective smirked when he felt Light's arousal press up against his behind, and when the brunette gasped at the motion.

_If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Light spun the detective again, so that they were facing. Their dance continued, hips now not just moving in time with the song, but grinding against one another roughly, in the heat and fire of passion.

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you!

At the last moment, Light grabbed the raven's face roughly, kissing his with enough fire to make Hell look calm.

Applause sounded out throughout the warehouse, and another song started up.

"Where...did...you...learn...how...to dance...like that?" Light found it hard to speak due to his panting.

L just shrugged, and the younger male couldn't help but laugh. But reality set in, and he realized Matsuda wasn't where he had been before.

_Damn! Where is he?!_

"L, Matsuda, he's-"

"Let's try the car."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

OooOOoOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOo

"Well, I really didn't need to see that." Light pronounced as both men were leaning against the car. Oh, L had been right alright. Matsuda and Shou had both retired to the car. And were making out, half naked, when the duo had arrived. Light's growing arousal had gone down quite quickly once he'd seen that. Most likely it was because the situation involved **Matsuda **and the fact that Matsuda was the dominating one, for he normally didn't have a problem with two men being involved in a relationship.

"Hai. But it seems to be ending."

It was. Matsuda and Shou exited the back seat, and took up residence in the front seat, leaving L and Light to take up hold in the back.

"M-My place, right?" Shou questioned quietly, and Matsuda nodded as he started up the car.

"They seem to be taking their 'romp' back to his home..." L drawled out in a bored tone.

"Yeah...why'd you call it a 'romp'?"

"Because that is all it is to Matsuda-san, would you not agree Light?"

"Hmm...yeah, good point. And now, you sound bored again. You've become quite moody recently."

"I am always moody, and yes, I am bored because-" L scooted closer to the brunette, "Because we are discussing his love-life and are not dealing with ours."

L slowly claimed the ex-God's lips, and settled onto the other man's lap, a romantic and passionate kiss beginning to unfold.

"Hey, Matsui?"

"Yeah, Shou."

"I have the strangest feeling..."

"Like?"

"Like something...**dirty.**..is going on in the backseat." Shou turned from the passenger seat, and glanced back. Thankfully, he would never realize that his eyes fell on Light and L, the brunette already being undressed by the detective, while small kisses were being left on the tan neck by his lover.

"Haha! You're crazy Shou. Really!"

But Light and L decided to stop there...it was just too awkward after that...

OoooOoOOOoOOOOoooooo

"Are you ready, Light?"

"Yeah. I am. I have an idea of how to handle this."

Both men were standing at the foot of the queen bed. They had had to wait two hours for the other couple due to their...'romp'. Light was glad the sounds of chains and whips and screams of ecstasy had finally died down.

"I am going in with you this time."

"Hm? Why?" Light asked his companion.

"It could be dangerous for you. You cannot be harmed physically, but you may be mentally attacked, or frightened. This is not Sayu and Sachiko we are dealing with anymore Light. This man's psyche and subconscious are far more dangerous."

"...What could happen?"

"I am not certain, actually. The worst is that you could be forced out of the dream, but I am more afraid of what Matsuda-san could say to you. And each person's dreams are different. He...He went through some rough things, Light."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." He grasped the older man's hand, and placed his other on Matsuda's forehead, mentally preparing himself for whatever nightmare was to come...

OOOOoooOOOoooooooooOOOOOo

WOW. Longest chapter yet (24 pages), but I really hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed, of course.

Now, the next chapter is going to be very angsty, so be prepared. XD

Again, hope you enjoyed this, and tell me what you liked/didn't like if you want. See you soon!

P.S. Be on the lookout for another DN story, set in an AU. I had an idea hit me awhile ago, and soon I may start writing it! I hope you'll read that one too!! :D


	14. Warm Thy Frozen Heart

A/N: :D

Hello there again! Yes, time for a TE update! After TOO Busy of a summer and TOO LONG of a mini-hiatus… XD

Warning: Much angst/tears in this chapter…..but that's never stopped you all before, right? XD

_Oh, and lots of italics represent canon events that happened in the past here…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The Cold Wind blows, just like His Frozen Soul..._

_The Pain is all too Haunting……_

_Blood is Seeping from Our Eyes……Our Hearts…_

_I Love you…And He Should Love the World…_

_Can We Both Achieve What We Need……?_

The first thing that grabbed the young fallen soul was the pitch black darkness….darkness that seemed to suck the life, the air, out of its inhabitants.

"L…L?!" Light knew he sounded like a coward, but he didn't care. Somehow….this darkness was more threatening, more…chaotic than that that had been in the mind of his little sister and mother.

A light squeeze of his muscular hand from an unseen body made the brunette jump somewhat, but when the other's thumb began to run slowly on his palm, Light knew who it was.

"You know, you could have just said 'I'm here'…"

"Yes, but then you wouldn't let me hold your hand." L returned.

"….Are you still horny?"

"….No, why would I be? This is serious business, Light-kun."

"….Then why did you hesi-"

The raven-haired man cut him off, for L pulled Light along the "path". The brunette wondered how in the world L could actually see where they were, giving the whole "no lighting" obstacle, but somehow, the older man pulled them both along, and Light figured if he could actually see his lover, there would be a fierce look of determination in those obsidian orbs. The younger one knew L was concentrating excruciatingly from feeling that tight grip on his hand, and whenever the older man had something set on his mind, he always was set on it; hence the strong walk and tight grip. Although this would seem to be nothing normally, Light knew something was on the raven's mind, and that this was to rise to a difficult situation shortly.

L didn't stop the fast pace walking, and the brunette became a little worried when after five minutes, the older one had not even spoken a syllable.

"Um…L?"

"…Yes, what is it?" L didn't stop walking to talk; he kept on dragging Light to their unknown destination.

"You…seem tense. Worried, is more like it. So…is something wrong?"

"….Light-kun remembers his mother and sister's dreams, yes?"

"….Yeah, what of it?"

"Does he remember how quickly he was inserted into their subconscious? How immediately he was in their dream, without any extra work or trouble?"

"Yes." Light returned, wondering where the detective was going with this. "Again, what of it?"

"Well, Light-kun, use that logical mind of yours! Do you **see** something here?"

"…..Oh." Light inwardly cursed himself for being so slow, "Matsuda's dream-"

"Is not here….I know he's having one Light-kun. All heavenly beings can sense the dreams of the living. But….it is so buried deep within his subconscious; I fear it is having a more deep impact on him than I originally thought….."

"You mean it's connected deeply with his soul, mind, and beliefs?" The younger one questioned.

"Exactly. Which means it may be more difficult to change his outlook and lifestyle than we both originally planned."

"Great….I didn't need to know that…." Light let out with a sigh and a shake of his head as they both continued on their way….

Until Light ran into the other one in front of him, landing with a silent thud…..

"Hey, what-"

"We're here, Light." It was a cold statement, no emotion, nothing….

"…L-"

Said man was silent, and he just pointed a bony finger a few feet ahead of them. A small, white light was shining through what resembled the entrance to a large train tunnel.

The raven's steps slowed down to nothing more than a light walk, an almost hesitant stride as he lead himself and his lover to the large ray of light up ahead.

Almost immediately…..a cold breeze hit Light like a hammer…..

"H-How…do you feel that?"

"Yes……and we can feel it due to it being something spiritual. Remember, Light, we can feel things in the dreams of others as well as anything spiritual." L responded somewhat mechanically, causing Light to nearly groan at the explanation he had heard what seemed like a billion times over the past few days; he understood the whole "Can't touch anything mortal-slash-from Earth, can touch spirits and holy beings and spiritual objects and manifestations" rule, and deep down, he knew he could not have anger towards the man for explaining it repeatedly, it was just the detective's nature to do so.

They continued their walk into the "tunnel", the rays of light nearly blinding the Yagami boy, when L stopped.

"L, what-" Light was about to ask what was wrong when he got a better look at his surroundings. He could understand the shocked look in his lover's eyes once they had arrived deep into the slumbering man's subconscious…..

For he was shocked as well as fluttering snow flakes began to fall around their stone-shocked bodies……

OOOoooOOOOooO ooOOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo

It was an ice age…..a pure ice age……..

Toppled buildings, frozen, both by snow and time, dotted the landscape as guardian and fallen soul preceded down a paved street, which was littered with cars and frozen bodies, some standing, some on the ground.

All covered in ice and snow, with fear, entranced expressions on their faces.

The air smelled….of nothing in all honesty. Not even death…….but then again, cold temperatures never really did smell, per se….

The brunette reached for his lover's hand as they continued walking, the reason unknown even to him. Was he scared? Did he just need to know that L Lawliet was there? Or was he seeking the warmth that that bony, lithe hand provided? Or perhaps a combination of all three….

Beautiful, crystalline snow flakes gently fluttered around them as neither dared to break the silence that had fallen upon them. It would just seem out of place, but honestly, out of the two of them, someone needed to honestly speak up! Silence was a horrid thing in a situation such as this; it left more questions than answers!

So Light Yagami decided to take the plunge….

"L……this….this is…."

"Odd? Yes, it is….I never suspected Matsuda would be one to dream of the Apocalypse…and what an odd way for the world to end….frozen."

"…Perhaps that is the state his heart is in at the moment." Came the quiet reply from the brunette.

"Ah, I never pictured Light-kun to be so poetic…." L said wistfully, "But he does have a point. This dream could represent something along those lines."

Their walk continued in silence again, Light mentally recording the sights quietly, L staring straight ahead. As they progressed, the Yagami boy began to recognize the buildings they passed; they were those of Tokyo and that of the Kanto region combined into a dreamy metropolis.

The brunette also glanced at the bodies he passed, few recognizable. But as they continued, he began to notice familiar faces; including Aizawa, his father, Misa, and then…..

L.

A frozen corpse of L wasn't far from the road, nestled in a dark alley, standing in his normal hunch. One most likely would not be able to tell if it was the raven from a distance, but Light knew the face of his lover anywhere, at anytime.

This L was entirely frozen in ice, the crystalline substance coating his every feature. His wide eyes were gazing up as a hand clutched at his chest, right over his heart. L's once ebony locks were now a light blue, still sticking out at all ends, and his skin and clothes were that color as well. The eyes though, especially frightened Light…..for the expression was so similar, if not a mirror image, of the expression L wore as he died in Light's arms.

The duo quickly walked on by, L not even noticing the ice sculpture of himself, and the brunette squeezed the other's hand even harder. The added pressure made the detective blink, and he turned towards the ex-murderer.

"Light, is something troubling you? You seem frightened."

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine…..just saw something that was a little scary." The brunette gave a smile that would charm even the oldest, grumpiest man.

L nodded, and didn't question again when the hold on his hand didn't relent. The younger man must have been frightened by a body is what L surmised, so he didn't mind the strong touch. In fact, the warmth coming from the other's hand was quite soothing.

Not a moment later, a flicker of red caught Light's sepia eyes…

"Hey, did you see-"

"Yes, I did. Quickly, now, Light-kun." L picked up speed in a matter of seconds, the duo beginning to close in on their target.

The rays of blood red and sunlight yellow grew brighter, and as the Yagami boy was about to take another step, a pale hand came out and stopped him, silently ordering him that this distance of about three feet was close enough.

Light's eyes widen at the sight before him, for it was so unexpected, he couldn't contain the shock….

It was Matsuda….

No, not the Matsuda he knew. This one was much younger, perhaps no older than eight or nine years of age. His raven hair was still the same length that it had always been, perhaps a few inches longer at the most. The boy's back was turned to the older men, so whatever expression was held in those eyes was hidden. But, the small frame was shaking, no, more along the lines of shivering, and from what the Yagami boy could see, the flashes of color and light that he and L had seen were composed in a fire, shining brightly, closely, to the frail Matsuda.

Neither handcuffed man spoke, but neither knew why….perhaps, in the depths of their minds; they did not want this peaceful scene, no matter how disturbing and eerie it was, to erupt into bedlam.

But no matter, for the figure near them began to speak……

"W….Why….? They…They are all……"

Just then, the miniature Matsuda's head turned mechanically, as if it was a door hinge creaking due to rust, and the young boy's eyes landed on Light and L's; in an instant, Light fell to the ground with a shout of fear.

Matsuda's once brown, joyful eyes were indeed still brown. But, blood seeped through them like water, running down the cherub cheeks of the boy, finally landing on his outfit of a ratty sweater and pants, worn, torn and dirty.

"Ahhh….Ahhh…" Light shivered in fear at the sight, only animalistic sounds escaping his pink lips. He glanced at his lover, whose eyes were also washed with fear and distress. The brunette could see that the normally stoic man was down right disturbed.

The blood kept pouring from the boy's eyes, flowing faster and faster. Matsuda outstretched his palms not a minute later, the blood trickled onto the smooth surfaces of the tiny hands, and began to run through the small, fragile fingers.

The young fallen soul slapped a tan hand to his mouth, fearing that he was about to vomit or fall ill due to the disturbing sight. He mentally reminded himself that this was just a nightmare, a movie playing in the subconscious of the cop's mind. But, that mantra did little to help, for it all seemed too real, and just as Light took the hand away, he clasped it over his pink, full lips again.

After no more than five minutes of silence and staring at one another, the child Matsuda finally spoke again, in a harsh, rough, gritty tone.

"They're dead! You!" Here, he pointed at Light, "You did nothing to stop this! You, You!"

The young boy repeated the word over and over, scaring the ex-murderer even more. His breathing escalated, his pulse burning, all adding up to fear taking over. Normally, Light Yagami was never afraid, never. He had only been tangled up in the web of fear once before, and that was when he was dying….but what mortal man was not afraid of their own death? But this…this scene was just all too disturbing. The brunette wanted to scream at the child to stop with the repetition, but his voice had been cut away with a pair of ghostly scissors that fear always wielded as a weapon.

Light nearly jumped a mile when L walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, the other bony hand still enclosed with his own in a tight embrace. The detective's presence did nothing to sooth the brunette's wavering soul.

"It's your fault, you did this! You…you made all the good things go away! You made the happiness go away!" Child Matsuda screamed, "They're all rotting because of you! All of them! There's….there's nothing left…but….DARKNESS!"

The boy screamed the last word at the top of his lungs, wind gusts picking up all around the trio of men, and Light got to his feet as quickly as he could.

Matsuda's mouth opened wide, and another unexpected scare happened.

Rays of darkness shot out of the small mouth and instantly, the surrounding area was fading to black and disappearing into dust colored silver and gold.

"L…..what's happen-" Light cut himself off as he looked down at the ground, which had faded to black as well. Instantly, he felt himself falling, and reached out for the nearest object he could grab, which turned out to be a small rock. It did the trick, for he hung there, and when he looked below, he saw the raven-haired man still continuing to hold his hand.

The brunette looked up to see the buildings, ice and snow fading, disappearing, but the child Matsuda remained, but completely changed. His eyes were still bleeding, but now they were a bright yellow, and in the shape of diamonds, similar to those of demons from fairytales. His hair had white streaks in it, a pure white as such the falling snow had been.

He smiled an impish grin, pointed fangs protruding, "Nighty night Kira…."

"NO!" It was the first word the Yagami boy had spoken in ages, and it escaped his lips just as the miniature Matsuda disappeared.

"Light, just let go of the rock." L commanded harshly, a firm gaze in his obsidian orbs.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Light, trust me on this one. We aren't going to get hurt."

The brunette flushed in embarrassment, for that thought had just inhabited his mind moments ago "I know that, but-"

"And we won't escape the dream either. Trust me on this for once! I know you're afraid, but you must act rational. I know about this…I was trained in this."

"Afraid?! Who the hell said I was afraid!?" Light shouted back.

The detective blinked, and a small smile graced his lips, "Surely you do not think I cannot read your expressions clearly after all this time?"

"I-uh..." Again, the younger one stuttered speechless. "I just-"

"Light, I agree that this could seem to be a troubling situation, but for once in your damned life, trust me! Let go of it!"

With a resigned sigh, the fallen man lifted his grip from the spiritual rock, and Light could feel his soul falling into the black, midnight abyss, and the younger man clenched his eyes shut, for once again he felt fear plaguing himself.

As the duo plummeted, Light felt a tightening grip around his waist, and a brush of soft hair near the nape of his neck; seconds later a hushed whisper from the detective holding him tightly.

"It is alright…It's alright to be afraid now. Nothing is holding you back…."

"…L…" The ex-murderer whispered, leaning back into the embrace, so warming, so comforting….it was as if it was Heavenly.

"…It's okay, Light. Just…close your eyes. The falling will stop soon enough….."

"…" The brunette felt tears building up in his mocha eyes; the man's words were too comforting, and he himself did, and had done nothing, to deserve this man's soothing methods and even his pure love.

Pure….L was pure; he could deny it, saying he was as just as sinful as the Yagami boy, but when Light looked deep enough, he could see how pure the raven really was. He was comforting, always comforting (well, when L was not picking fights with people, of course) and forever deeply cared, even if he didn't show it. And when L just solved cases "for the excitement," it was another saying that was not telling the entire truth. Perhaps that was part of it, but…..Light could see that Lawliet really cared; it shone in those mostly unreadable orbs of murky soot.

So the younger spirit closed his eyes with a tiny smile…..

Falling into an abyss, or even to Hell……

Would never be terrible as long as L was holding him as they plummeted….

OooOOOoOOOoOOOOooOOOOOooOOooooOOoooooooooooOOOoO

"…Light…..Light?"

He wanted to ignore the calling, Light really did. It was peaceful with his eyes closed, lying….wherever.

"Light-CHAN!!" This time it was a harsh shout, and a firm kick into the brunette's side from no other than, who else, but L.

"Agh…Did you have to KICK me, you bastard?!" Light was now beginning to doubt the raven's "caring traits".

"Yes, I did. Just look." The older man pointed to not even three feet away from the sprawled out Light, and the hunched L.

Standing there was Matsuda…..

Not the old Matsuda, the happy-go-lucky detective that both men knew too well, but the gothic being that Touta had become. That man was glaring down the brunette with pure rage, and as Light stood up, he could barely think of words to speak.

"….Matsuda-san." the former Kira whispered, edging closer to L as if Matsuda was a wild animal about to jump him and take him down for the kill.

"….Light-kun." The emo young adult spat with resentment, "Can I ask why you're here…? Or will you try to kill me again?"

"…I'm dead, Matsuda-san. I cannot kill you." Light softly replied, and he found the miasmic surface underneath his feet more appealing to look at than the man in front of it. Was he feeling shame?

_Duh…what else could it be? _

"…It still doesn't get rid of the fact that you **tried, **does it Light?"

"…" The Yagami son had no clue as to how to reply. Who knew that facing your old sins could be so damn hard?

"Matsuda-san, we-no, Light-kun- is only here to help you. Please act reasonably towards him, if you could?" L piped up, hoping to dislodge some tension between the other men.

"Help me? Help ME?! Why do I need help!?" The once charming man shouted at the top of his lungs, his booming voice echoing off the subconscious "walls."

"Matsuda-san, look at yourself," Light interjected, "This….it's not you. Picking fights, causing trouble, being….highly sexual. Look at yourself, what do you see?"

Matsuda looked a little surprise when the Yagami boy listed off what the spirit had seen, but the expression vanished nearly instantly, "…Why do I need to look at myself? I know who I am, what I am, and exactly what I plan to do with my life: Continue on what I am doing, acting how I am!" Matsuda proclaimed arrogantly, a smirk settling on his face that was all too reminiscent of Light's and it sent shivers through the ex-God.

"Are you kidding me?! Matsuda, think about this! Your mother, the other Kira Task Force members, and even Shou! Think about what you've become. You're-"

"Acting like Kira? Is that what you were going to say, Light? WAS IT?"

"…" Again, silence permeated the air, awkward, cold and just wrong….

"….If anyone needs looking at, it's you Light. Why are you here, anyway? Should you not be damned in Hell?"

"….They find something in me worth saving I suppose, Matsuda." Light whispered softly to the other man, who now had his back to the chained duo.

"…I don't see it, Light. What's left to save in you? Ah, never mind that, for **I'm **the topic of discussion here, right?" The gothic man sighed, and started walking away, "Well, Light, why don't I just prove to you that you are the one who should be concerned about being saved, and that you are the one in need of help. Sayonara for now, you two; oh, and nice seeing you again, Ryuzaki-san."

The man vanished instantly, and Light gave a confused look to the detective.

"L……..?"

Said man just stared at nothing, biting his lip, a grimace set upon his face, worrying Light.

_"Thank you for coming, Light-kun…" It was L's voice, ringing out in the realm._

"What the hell?!" The curse rang out just as L's voice stopped, and when the brunette glanced at the detective, only to see a fear-frozen man, Light's worry increased even more.

_"Not at all Ryuga, I want to catch Kira as much as you do." This time it was Light's soft baritone._

"L, what's going on?" The brunette grabbed L by the shoulders, shaking him roughly, "Snap out of it, dammit, and tell me what is happening!"

"….." L just blankly stared ahead, but blinked a moment later, his thin mouth falling open, a bony finger coming to point ahead of them.

"…Memory." The raven whispered.

"What are you talking about-" The ex-God glanced ahead to see exactly what L spoke of:

A memory.

It was one of Matsuda's memories, playing out before them as if a television program, but louder, clearer and from the eyes of Matsuda.

"…" Raito froze, gasping aloud, his hand that was on L's shoulder going into a tighter grip.

_"So, the investigation team is only four members?"_

_"No, we have other trusted members on the outside." L replied, "And among them is one who can only be contacted by me."_

For some reason, Light felt all strength leave him, and the young man collapsed to his knees, staring at the scene unfolding right in front of him.

It was haunting….all too haunting for him.

Memories of when he was Kira, when he was planning L's, the love of his life, downfall…..

But he still continued to watch….it…was a like an accident; you were unable to look away.

……………

_"So, what do you think Light-kun? Figure anything out?" L quietly asked, finger resting on those lips of his._

_"…There may be more than one person with Kira's powers."_

Light could see the hatred in his eyes as he gazed at the detective questioning; it made him utterly sick now, and he grimaced at the vision of himself.

_"Exactly the same reasoning as L, I mean Ryuzaki!" Even though he was not visible, Matsuda's voice rang out loud and clear._

……_The vision vanished not a second later……_

_Only for another to reappear to the chained duo's left._

…_CLANG!_

_"Sh-Shinigami?! Are we supposed to accept the existence of such things?!" L fearfully and with much surprise etched into his voice, proclaimed loudly…_

………That scene continued on, and as Light was still watching it, L tugged on his sleeve.

"Another one…" He softly whispered, pointing to their right.

_"You got it Ryuzaki! Let's catch Kira together!" A happy, non-Kira Light proclaimed, with a powerful, confident smile._

"T-Two at once?" The Yagami boy whispered as the second memory played, just as loud and clear as the first. The voices from both blended into a bad symphony, full of lies, deceit, and pain…..

"I…I suppose so, Light-chan…" L told him calmly, using the honorific to try to calm down the brunette, "But…..the old thing is, I **heard** of this happening, but I was sure we would never encounter it…"

_"Even if it's to solve the Kira case, I could never play with a woman's emotions like that." Light proclaimed like a knight in shining armor._

Lie….Lie…Lie…..

That's what was going through the fallen spirit's mind, and he shook, being frightened again by the actions he himself did; seeing it again, from the eyes of….well, in essence a spirit from "above", it was frightening, stomach-quenching, and Light felt he might vomit.

"….Oh, no." It was the detective, still standing on his feet, but Light could feel the older one's body shaking from the hand that was still gripping his shoulder.

"W-What L?" The ex-God turned his head in the direction L's head was pointed, and nearly screamed as a third memory began to play, as the other ones played over and over, like a broken record, and now even the first original memory came back, repeating itself over and over as well.

Light believed he might go insane if the voices and pictures did not cease soon…..

_"Wow, with skills like this, I bet you could have hacked into the police system too." L stated as he leaned over a surprised Light to look at the computer screen._

_"You're still saying stuff like that Ryuzaki? You can suspect me all you want, but I hope you're paying attention to what's going on in front of us!" The Yagami son retaliated._

…

…_You had every right to suspect me, L…you really did…_ Was what floated through Light's mind at that moment. The young man know had tremors coursing through his body, fear was racking his body because he didn't know how many more memories would appear before him; guilt plagued his mind and soul, telling him that everything was his fault, his and his alone.

Why?! Why was he watching this?! More importantly, how much more could he take?!

Then…..everything went silent; all memories disappeared.

"…" Raito breathed a small sigh of relief, "They have to be gone, right, L? Truth be told, they were starting to-

Then…..

They returned, loudly, boldly, colors flashing, voices ringing, and events happening…..

But this time……Many, many more memories flashed at the same time….

The whole realm, the whole subconscious, played tens, no hundreds of memories all at the exact same time, showing every detail, pronouncing every word, and being repeated over….and over….and over….never ending.

Sepia eyes went wide, as wide as L's, and Light's body began to shake once more, the fearful tremors even bolder this time around.

"M…Make them stop…" Light whispered, "I can't take it anymore, Lawliet!"

"I know…just….try to remain calm. Matsuda is only trying to rile you up by showing these to you." The insomniac whispered, bending down close to Light, "Just breath, Light-chan."

That was another issue; Light's breathing was becoming erratic at the hundreds of sounds, people, events, and the memories themselves. The man even tried to close his eyes, but that was little help, for the voices still rang out like a mob of various men and women.

_"TRAP! THIS IS A TRAP!!" The Light from the clearest memory shouted, "IN ORDER FOR NEAR TO FRAME ME, HE DEVISED THIS TRAP. ISN'T IT STRANGE, WRITING THE NAMES IN THE NOTEBOOK AND NOT DYING? THAT PROVES THIS IS A TRAP!!"_

…_Make it stop, make it stop! I feel guilty enough for what I've done, make it stop dammit! _The brunette was a having, for the first time in his life, a nervous breakdown.

_"Light, it's already too late. Near won, you just said "victory is mine". That's the same as a confession." Aizawa ordered like an excellent police chief._

_Go away; Go away, L, please! Make them go away…! _But the brunette knew that even L couldn't stop these memories, only Matsuda could.

_"Light Yagami…L…Kira…You lose." Near proclaimed, coldly, but all could feel the triumph in his voice._

"Ahh…L, please!" He was begging, but the fallen man didn't care; this was just getting too much for him. He didn't want to remember his past, so why was Matsuda insisting on it?! All he cared about was his future; the future he could now have with L.

Then….silence. All the memories stopped, still there and visible, but it was as if a giant VCR or DVD player had just paused them all.

………Then, one memory appeared ever so clearly…..

_"RYUZAKI!?" Light screamed as he grabbed L's falling body…_

…_No…is he-he can't show me__** this**__……!_

_  
L just gazed up at the man who'd caught him, his ebony eyes glazed, wide and in silent pain._

_Then…those beautiful eyes closed…for the last time…_

_"RYUZAKI?! HEY RYUZAKI?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

…………_No…no…NO!!_

"NO!!" Light screamed at the top of his lungs, "MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE!!"

A heart-wrenching wail echoed from the young adult, as he hunched over, gripping his shoulders, even now a few tears beginning to fall from his chocolate eyes; the tan, in shape body shaking tremendously.

"Light?! Light-chan, don't get upset! Please!" L did not even hesitate when it came to comforting the other, gripping him tightly in a hug, "Do not cry, there is no need!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Light repeated the phrase like a broken record just as all the memories started up again, noisy and as bright as ever, "For everything, I'm so sorry! Why…Why did I do it!? Why did I kill you?!"

"….You did not know of your love for me."

"That's not a good enough reason, Lawliet!" Tears were coming faster, "What I did….I just wanted to purify the world, I….I didn't know it'd get this out of control! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"….Light-chan, no tears. I….I forgave you long ago." The detective whispered as he pulled the other chained man closer, hugging him tighter as Light buried his face in L's shoulder.

"So…the mighty Kira has fallen this far? How said, Light-kun…..you were always a sad person." It was Matsuda's voice, and the man being addressed by the Goth gazed up to see a floating Touta, floating freely off the ground a few feet.

"…F-Fallen. Y-Yeah….I have fallen! But…I know why I did!" Light shouted up to the man, whipping his eyes and standing up, leaving a bewildered Lawliet at his feet.

"Oh…do explain, Light-kun." Matsuda smirked.

"Because…..I'm mortal. I made a mistake."

"…" All Matsuda did was blink at the words.

"Listen to me and listen well, Matsuda. You think this, acting like this, being this, will be for the better, right? Well…it won't be."

"…Why do you say that?"

"This life you're leading, it's dangerous, cruel and you or someone you love will get killed! You may not be acting one-hundred percent like Kira, but you're headed down the same path as him."

"So…I'm headed down the same path as YOU? And why do you say that I am in the first place?" Matsuda spat poisonously at the other man.

"…._Memento mori_, Matsuda. Remember you are mortal…and just like a mortal, you will eventually….die."

Instantly, the memories that were still playing all around the trio instantly froze. A few feet above them, Matsuda openly gaped at the chained duo.

"…W-What do you mean?"

"Look, you can't keep playing this game, because you, and probably many others, might die! I wouldn't be here yelling at you like this unless it was for a good reason!"

"…W-Why do you care though?!" Matsuda shouted, "It's not like you're close to me or anything! Why would you care, you wanted me dead!"

"…I'm mortal, too, you know. I thought I was a God…but that's impossible, I see it now. It's not that there's a God in Heaven, even though from what I've heard from L that there is actually many Gods up there, all from various religions, it's more that….I made mistakes, so I cannot be a deity. I…I caused this, and this is a mistake is it not?"

"M-Mistake?" Matsuda's resolve was wavering, Light could see it.

"…You ending up like this; that is not what I wanted to happen, Matsuda-san. And I've made many others as well. Really….." He trailed off to gaze at L, "Who kills their one love, picks trying to reign as God over him? Someone who makes mistakes. And since you're headed down the exact path of Kira, thinking you can become this…this….untouchable, non-reciprocating pain giver of human being, you're going to make a costly mistake soon enough, a dear costly mistake Matsuda."

"………But….this…this is me! It has to-"

"You are who you think you are, Matsuda. Do you really think of yourself to be…a Goth man, with dark tastes? Someone who punches people, orders them around, hurts them and uses them?"

"….I just….the world…it seemed so dark after….after we found out it was you, Light."

"….I know. I guess….I guess it would seem that way." The brunette returned softly, hanging his head somewhat.

"…..Light-kun…it's…is it really true? I might die?"

"…Yeah, it is. That's what L told me, that all of the people that I have to help might end up dead due to their current actions."

"…" Matsuda sighed, hanging his head, "I…never meant for this to happen, really. I just…my mind…it just went back to the old, rambunctious days I guess…" He gave an awkward chuckle. "Look at how cruel I've become….."

"….Now only if** I** had said that, we wouldn't be in this mess." The brunette muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"…_Memento mori,_ Light-kun….Just like you told me. We've made mistakes, we both have. There's nothing we can do about it though…except…move on."

"…" The ex-God gave a glance to L, whose soft gaze stared into his sepia own, and with a small nod, somehow, a weight had been lifted off of Raito's shoulders.

….A moment of silence followed, Matsuda hanging his head, but then…

A large noise erupted, the sound resembling breaking glass; instantly, all of the frozen memories shattered into pieces, falling to the ground like shining, crystal rain, and melting into the miasma on the ground.

Approximately two minutes later, Matsuda plummeted to the ground, landing quickly with a thump, causing Light to blink rapidly.

"M-Matsuda?!"

"…" Said man was silent, for an occurrence was unfolding that involved the young police officer.

His Goth attire, look, and accessories were melting…..

Literally melting off of his body, just like the memories did mere seconds ago…..

The melting black attire gave way to a blue suit and red tie; the hair turning back to its normal shade and shape. All, everything, makeup, rings…..it was melting away….

Just like the darkness in Touta Matsuda's heart.

The process took mere seconds, and afterwards, Matsuda stood up, looking like his old self again, bowing politely to the chained men.

"Arigatou…Thank you. I needed a wake-up call. I have things to-"

"Matsui!" A tiny voice called out, and the child Matsuda from before appeared out of nowhere, "Can we go play? Please?" He begged cutely.

"Uh….sure we can." He turned back to L and Light, "Thank you….."

"We are just glad you are well, now, Matsuda-san." The raven kindly told him, "I am just happy Light-kun could help you."

"Matsui! Let's gooooo!" the child tugged on the detective's blue sleeve, and Matsuda smiled and nodded, and began walking away with the child.

"Oh, hey, Matsuda?" Light called as the man began disappearing into the miasma and darkness.

"Yes?"

"….How is…Misa?" Light called nervously, knowing she was the next one on the list.

"…Not good, I'll leave it at that, Light. Not good. She's been depressed, has lost work…all in all, in bad shape. But until…well, whenever. Goodbye."

With that, both Matsudas disappeared, leaving a relieved Light to finally breathe easily.

"Well, done, Light-chan, you….Light-chan?"

The brunette was silent as he stood there, and seconds after L had called him, he began to collapse, the raven's quick reflexes saving him from a painful wake up call.

The younger one was just sleeping, worn out from the whole "Reliving Painful Memories" experience Emo Matsuda had put them through.

"…Just rest, my Light-chan…..you earned it."

Gently, L settled Light better in his arms, placing a bony hand upon the subconscious' surface, both men exiting the mind of Matsuda instantly.

….They could sleep tonight, sleep in peace near Matsuda's bed, huddled up against each other for warmth.

If things would go as L predicted, they would soon be sharing a Heavenly bed soon enough…….

OOoOoooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOoO

A/N: So, a nice end to the Matsuda arc…. : D

You'll see if it all works out COMPLETELY next chapter, but most likely, you know what's coming ;D

Next up: The Lovely Misa-Misa arc! : )

Sorry it's shorter, but I though I fit everything I needed to in here quite nicely.

Reviews are welcomed, and thanks to Kitsune55, and for all of my patient readers/watchers of this. It was a busy summer, Driver's Ed and all, but I plan to keep working on this baby! It WILL be seen through to the end! 8D

Ciao for now! (Hugs to you all!)


	15. Cupcakes And Lovin'

A/n: HEEEEEEY Everyone ; D

Time for This Eternity update!!! This one will have more humor and romantic…inclinations and stuff (eyebrow wiggle XD). So, please enjoy the chappie, and let's see how Misa turned out! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts too; we passed 190 reviews! ^^ Enjoy!

_OooOooOooooOOoOoOoOOooOOo_

_See how far the maiden fell…_

_When you used her and turned a blind eye…_

_See her changes…see her tears…_

_But she still loves you dearly, my dear lover…_

…_What will she speak of when she sees us…? _

_Sees our love…? _

_Our future…and her happiness…_

_Is quite uncertain now…_

Waking up to warmth was Light's idea of a good time; slowly opening his sepia orbs to find L Lawliet holding him gently, the raven caressing his brown locks with a smile upon that pallid face sent a shot of pure love through the brunette's heart and even L smiled at the serene expression settled on the younger man's face.

"Good morning, Light. You slept well, I assume?"

"Mmm…yeah, I did…Thanks for asking…" Light snuggled more into L's embrace, like that of a small kitten, and contently sighed, "So…what happened with Matsuda?"

"…Why doesn't Light see for himself?" The raven's arms detached from the brunette's body, and the detective stood, helping his lover to his feet as well. Both men turned to see Shou still asleep soundly in the bed, and Lawliet pulled the ex-God out of the room, down to the hallway, towards a closed door; the sounds of a sink running, and then being turned off, echoed softly in the quiet hall.

"…If you think I am going in Matsuda's bathroom, with the possibility of him being **naked**, you're very, I repeat, very, crazy, L."

"…" The insomniac shot his lover a look as if to say, 'You are insane for suggesting that,' and the older one spoke up, "Light, what makes you think that I would even **allow** you to gaze at another man's nudity?"

"…Possessive little bastard." Light muttered under his breath, a somewhat venomous tone decorating his words.

"Yes, but I am your possessive little bastard." L actually smiled while saying the statement, "And we are going to make sure that it stays that way forever, yes?"

"Of course, but I still don't see why-"

The detective cut the other off by dragging the younger one through the bathroom door, their apparition bodies dissolving right through, and they came upon…

A normal…Matsuda…

Light nearly gawked at the changes; no makeup, no black outfit, no piercings, and even normal hair. Matsuda looked completely the same as he had at the end of the Kira case, with a blue suit and red tie and all. A cheerful smile was painted upon the man's face, Matsuda's dark eyes shining brightly as he combed his perfect hair. Light could even detect a hint of cologne on the man, and the former killer was quite impressed with the results of this situation and, in a way, what the Yagami boy called, a "step to redemption"; this in itself was redemption: He was redeeming those that he had to help of their problems.

"Well done, Light-chan. You've done quite well, and doing so with only entering one dream as well…" L muttered softly, rubbing Light's shoulder while doing so.

"Yeah, but you helped me…I can't do this alone…so should I still get credit for all of this L?"

"Yes. Light-chan is trying, and he actually cares…you see what is wrong, and you want to fix it, which is really one of the main points of this entire mission. Light-chan sees his errors, where he went wrong, and what he did wrong…and he is trying to fix it all, yes?"

"Yes, but-"

"You are doubting if what you are doing and what you feel is coming out, right?" L questioned kindly, turning towards his lover, "Do not do that, for it is false to do so. Heaven's guardians can see it, so do not fret. And so can I…and that will matter in the end. So Light-chan should stop worrying before I make him stop worrying."

"Oh, yeah? How would you do that, oh Great L?"

"…Does Light-chan really want to find out?" A devilish smirk bloomed on the detective's face.

"…Pervert."

"I love you too, Light-chan; really, you don't have to say it that often."

"…Bastard." Light spat out, shaking his head, with the tiniest of smiles on his tan face.

"There you go again, Light-chan, with saying you love me. Really…" L, giving a minute chuckle, knew he should not tease his lover greatly, but it was just so much fun…

Not to mention that that twitch that Light's right eye would give off was just so damn adorable and sexy….

"You know L, just for that, I'm-"

Light's words were droned out and ignored when Matsuda began to exit the bathroom, returning towards the bedroom of his gothic lover. The officer was smiling, but quiet, and both spirits could detect that the man was contemplating his next move.

"You should get comfortable, Light-chan. We are going to be here awhile." L blandly stated as he lead the brunette out of the bathroom, the handcuffs that bound them to each other jangling softly as the older one lead the way.

"Let me guess…you are predicting a big blow-out between the two of them, L?"

"Precisely, Light. Now, just sit down and relax."

Both men took a place outside the bedroom, upon the plush hallway carpet, the silence actually quite comfortable between the lovers; L snuggled closer to Light, and in moments…

Light figured either Lawliet was psychic or he was just that damn good…

For fighting broke out between Matsui and Shou from the other room, quite loudly.

"What do you mean you're not really emo?! What's this all about?! And what do you mean by you want to LEAVE?!"

"Shou, I've been…I've been playing a lie, to you and me. Please, calm down and we can work this-"

"I will certainly NOT calm down Matsui! Is that even your real name?!"

"It is Touta Matsuda, and-"

"Agh! I cannot believe this! AND you're a COP?! God, you're such a poser! Do you even CARE about me?! LOVE me?! Because **I** love YOU, you jackass!"

The yelling persisted for many minutes on end, and the Yagami boy sighed,

"How long do you think they'll go on for?"

"Mm…it could be awhile, Light. As I stated previously, get comfortable." L mumbling was muffled mysteriously, and the other man turned to see the older one snacking on…gummy worms?

"…Where did you get those?"

"Hmm?! I gut them from Awzimweiki."

"…Can you NOT talk with your mouthful? Not only can I not understand you, it looks…"

"Sexy?" L finally swallowed the candy that was shoved into his sweet mouth, and gave an impish smile to his companion.

"…Not when you have gummy worms sticking out of it, no, it is not sexy then."

"…" L pouted cutely, but it faded into another smile, "Is there something…else Light-chan would like to have in my mouth?"

"…Pervert."

"Mmm…Light-chan always says that when I say something that is correct, or something that could be taken as sexual innuendo."

"…N-No I don't…" The brunette tried to hide the rising blush upon his face, and he knew he was failing quite well.

"Yes, Light-chan does. I know he'd like to have his pen-"

"Lawliet!"

"…You'll be screaming that later."

"…"

"…"

"…Can you NOT be perverted or horny for ONE second? We ARE on business here! Aren't you supposed to be like, I don't know, my guardian and show me down the "path to righteousness" (Light did actually use air quotes, causing L to emit a chuckle), or something?!"

"..." Lawliet shrugged, and replied, "Perhaps?"

"…God, I love you but-"

"But it takes all of your will not to screw me into the ground?" The super-sweet smile on L's face made the brunette want to tackle the man to the ground and kiss him, yet punch him square in the jaw at the same time.

"…Just shut up, L. Shouldn't we be listening to them?"

"Ah…yes, I guess we could. But…can we not do something while listening to them fight like immature high-school students?"

"…What did you have in mind, you insane detective?"

L did not answer, instead hopping onto Light's lap, smiling a tiny little sweet smile.

"…L, if you say, 'HAVE SEX IN THE HALLWAY', I swear to all of the Holy Beings, that I will-"

"Aw, Light-chan….you should know that it does not always have to be sex. It could be…other instances."

"L, hand-jobs and oral sex count as sex to me."

"…Mmm…it does not even have to be that, Light-chan."

Lawliet leaned up slightly, and bringing out his bright pink tongue, he gently licked the brunette's ear, caressing its outer shell lovingly, causing the ex-God to shiver slightly, and his hands came onto L's hips, gripping him tighter, more possessively, and closer.

"Ah, so Light-chan does want…something…" The raven gave a small chuckle, and continued his ministrations on the Yagami's ear, who groaned softly, but lavishly, and buried his face into the older one's shoulder as L's sinful tongue moved down from his ear to his neck, taking extra care to caress the brunette's beating pulse.

"Just shut up, Matsuda!"

"SHOU, just CALM DOWN!"

"…Nngh…L…this is…"

"Good?" The raven whispered, then kissed his lover's ear, trailing his pallid lips down to the Yagami's chin, softly kissing it, and licking it like a strawberry ice cream cone.

"Hahn…w-well…yeah, but-"

"HOW could you do this to me MATSU?!" Shou wailed from the other room, and Light silently admitted that the quarrel was distracting him from the pleasure his companion was trying to give him.

"…Shou, I didn't mean to. I haven't been the same since the Kira case-"

"But I LOVE you…that doesn't mean anything to you, does it?!"

"It does, I just…" The happy-go-lucky cop sighed, "I need time to think…"

"Ahhh! L-L! S-Stop……" Light groaned as the raven began to kiss his throat lovingly, sucking softly and biting bits of the skin; the man also had a bony hand settled between the brunette's thighs, and from time to time, he would gently squeeze the sensitive skin, making the younger man jump slightly at the added pressure and pleasure, not to mention how close that hand was to more…**sensitive** flesh.

"Aw, Light-chan…do not deprive your special lover this…I like Light-chan's taste."

"Nngh…G-God…" Light pulled the other impossibly closer, finding his pants were beginning to tighten, and lust and arousal were growing, "Hhhn…Y-You're…always horny, aren't you? Hahn! Hey, d-don't touch me there! NOT here!"

"…" L pouted, and removed his hands from his lover, "It's not that I am always horny, you know. Yes, I do have high hormones from low usage during my earlier years, but there are other reasons."

"…Like…?"

An irked expression came upon the detective's face, and he completely got off of his lover; Light missing the heat and warmth instantly.

"If you do not even realize it, then you are not the genius you claim to be." L huffed, and got into his traditional crouch next to the ex-God.

"…Heh……you don't want to say it?" Light knew exactly why the other did what he did, but the detective had teased him before…

"…No."

"…Why not, I like to hear you say it, Lawliet…" The brunette teased, with a cheeky smile on his tan face.

"…" L continued to pout, and finally muttered; "Now **you're** teasing and bothering **me**…"

"Maybe…but you enjoy it, little Tenshi." The younger one kissed the raven upon his cheek, causing ebony eyes to blink rapidly, and a pink tint to settle on L's cheeks.

"…L-Light-chan should….know the multiple reasons why I treat him the way I do…" L cleared his throat, turning away, "I should not have to say…that I love him…" The last four words were whispered very mutely.

"Ooh…what was that?"

"…Nothing."

"...Oh, you'll tell me…" A devious smirk came upon the brunette.

"…I think not, and-EEEP!!"

Light tackled the other man, sending him flying to the carpeted ground, and intense…

TICKLING ensued…

"L-LIGHT-CHAN!! S-STOP! HAH!!"

"…Nope."

The raven could not escape the giggles bubbling up from his throat, and inwardly and outwardly groaned as his lover refused to stop the attack of pure pleasing torture.

"HEEE! O-Okay! I LOVE-AHAH! Light-chan! N-NOW STOP! Oh-GOD!! HAHA!"

"Thank you…now was that so hard L?"

"…" The insomniac was pouting, a flushed beet red face shining, and let out a curt "…Yes."

"Aw…" Light placed a gentle kiss upon the older one's forehead, holding him close, "You're cute when you're pouty…and you just need to loosen up more."

"…But I thought loosening up and being 'loose' was bad? Doesn't that mean-"

"Never mind. I just meant be more open…you can be that with me, right…?"

"Yes. But Light-chan must give me time…I am opening up…aren't I?" The raven peered at the man above him curiously.

"…Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure you are…" _If that dancing and nearly raping me in public tells anything… _"Just…keep doing what you're doing…be open…you can trust me now."

"Keep…doing what I am doing…?"

"Yeah, be…open-minded…and…just…say what you feel…don't leave feelings out and-MMPH!?"

The raven had jumped, no, **attacked **the other, claiming his lips harshly, and pushing the younger man back down on the ground so Lawliet could climb on top of him, straddling his hips, bony, lithe hands twined into the auburn locks of the other lover.

Finally, the sounds of Matsuda and Shou were drained out in Light's ears; wet sounds of lips and tongues attacking each other blocking all of the other noise pollution out. Moans added to that mix of wondrous music when L's pale, but full of emotional life, lips began ravishing Light's neck, sucking greedily, biting mercilessly.

"L-Lawli…et…Hah…A-Are we…d-doing this…h-here?"

"Mmm…if Light-chan keeps talking like that, then yes, we will." The insomniac whispered hotly in the other spirit's ear, in turn beginning to pleasure that as well.

The brunette moved his neck back, putting it in a perfect angle so L could do what he pleased with it. A muscular hand wormed their way up Lawliet's shirt, touching the skinny man's abdomen muscles softly, caressing the chest that, despite its skinny and boniness, contained a very manly frame. Light lifted his head somewhat, and as he felt his pants growing tighter, his body becoming hotter, he panted in the other's ear, letting some soft mewls escape those irresistible lips of his, and even brought his tongue out to lick at L's ear; the urge to have some, at least some form of the Yagami's body touch L's had become too great.

Lawliet had already gone and undone some of the buttons of the Yagami's shirt, snow-white appendages coming to caress that perfect physique Light possessed; the raven let his tongue trail over those muscles and that light tan-ish skin, which was becoming hot and bothered due to L's ministrations.

"Ooh…L-Lawliet…c-come on…"

"Heh…Light-chan feels that I am being a tease, and is quite impatient, isn't he?" By this time, L's swift tongue was already down towards the hem of Lights' pants, the edge of his boxers just peaking out, was what was seen in the eyes of the raven.

"Ah…w-well…you're just teasing…M-ME!"

Lawliet had slipped his hands down past the clothing, and had come to firmly grasp the younger man's arousal somewhat tightly, which had caused Light to yelp in surprise, and his hips to buckle slightly; a devilish smirk was plastered on the detective's face, and Light silently admitted it was all too arousing.

"Mmm…Light-chan loves it when I hold him like this…" L used his fingers to tease the younger man, the appendages lightly skating across the head of the member, causing the brunette to fling his head back with a nearly silent moan.

"Uhh…..yes…do it…s-some more…Lawliet……please…"

Lawliet slowly pumped his lover's member, and saw how extremely aroused his lover was becoming; soft pants escaped Light's parted lips, sepia eyes were unfocused, and a tiny bit glazed over. Tan skin was becoming redder, more flushed, hands and fingers clenching and contracting tightly, on and off. The joyous smile on the Yagami boy's face, that shown happily and kindly at L, urging him on even more.

This sight…made all the Hell in the past years worth it…

That was not just a look of lust…it was full of love and compassion as well, Lawliet could just tell. He did not know a great deal about love, or really any emotion, but just looking into those eyes…

They were shining happily…kindly…lovely…

L had begun to learn about love from the residences of Heaven; what to look for, where it came from….but in all honestly, they could not tell the raven much. For the men and women had repeatedly stated that it was not something you could learn, it was only something you could feel, something you could look for.

Maybe that was why it had been the first thing L had looked for once he had been reunited with Light Yagami; or perhaps he had just had let his emotions boil to their fullest point at that time.

"Light-chan……"

"Y-Yes Lawliet…?"

L scooted closer to his lover's ear, and whispered, "Have…you wanted me to touch you like this for the longest time? For…years?"

"Hah…Nngh…Y-Yes…" Light knew it was true; he had wanted Lawliet for the longest time, only just realizing it recently within the past few days.

But his actions…his…'purifying' actions had distracted him…had corrupted him…

His sins blocked out love that he had always wanted…

The Yagami boy would never admit it to L, for he was too prideful, but he had subconsciously wanted him for years, when he was with Misa, even when he wasn't with Misa. In his dreams, in his mind…He had even touched himself, and L had probed into his thoughts, the still-alive man had nearly called out that name many times, and after those sessions, would take his frustration out on Ryuk, Misa, or even many of the criminals that he had exterminated.

"Ahhh…L-Lawliet…..Please……"

This was perfect…

L…had forgiven him…come to love him…

It was not that the whole realization was just hitting him now, but every time he and the raven were together, like this, it just made it seem all the more real…

That was why Light Yagami never wanted this to stop. He never wanted this to become just a dream, and if it did he did not ever want to wake up…

The pumping continued, speeding up, and all the brunette could focus on were those magical hands working their warlock-ways upon Light's being.

"Light-chan…does not want this to end…or to think that this is a dream…"

"…" Light blinked, wondering if he had stated that aloud, but recalling one of the Heavenly beings' powers were mind reading, which was quite handy for the guardian angels, as L had previously stated.

"This is not a dream, Light-chan." The other hand not down Light's clothing came to brush away some of the chocolate bangs away from the ex-killer's face, "This is quite real…and I like it when Light-chan says 'please'…" The insomniac chuckled as he leant down to kiss his lover while giving him pleasure farther south…when…

"I like it when people say please too."

…

L knew that sing-song, happy and chirping voice…

Azimikei…

Lawliet turned to his left to see the smiling blonde cherub, with shining sky blue spheres, staring at both of the lovers.

"…H-Hello Azimikei-san."

"Hello Lawliet-san! Can I ask you to remove your hand from Yagami-kun's erection? We have some business to attend to, and if your hand is down your lover's pants, then, well, ooh, boy, that would make it so nothing got done, right? Hah!"

"…" L silently removed himself from Raito's airspace, ordering the other to button up his shirt once more, the chain clinking and clanking as both men moved about; Light was silently fuming the entire time, and began to despise that little heathen of an angel, who kept interrupting his intimate moments with the raven.

"So, now that everyone is in control of their hands and hormones, let's get down to business, shall we? L, your list please."

The candy and sweets lover dug into his deep-cavern-like pockets, pulling out the paper list at last, tossing it to his Heavenly boss.

"W-Wait a second…" Light finally spoke up after all that time, just when the angel was about to cross off the name 'Touta Matsuda', a blue flame burning from the cherub's tiny finger, "He…He's still upset, isn't he? Matsuda was just fighting with his lover a few moments ago."

"Ah, but if Yagami-kun had been paying attention, he would have realized that…the fighting was resolved." Azimikei pointed down towards the bedroom, tilting his head, urging the chained duo to look.

The lovers complied, moving swiftly to the other room, where they happened upon a sobbing Shou, and a mellow Matsuda comforting his lover.

"Look…I think we just need some time apart, to make sure we really do care about each; that we're not just in the throws of passion, okay? I really do care about you…but I think this relationship needs to go on hiatus, alright?"

Shou sniffed somberly, but nodded, muttering, "…Okay…Yeah…maybe that would be the best?"

"I…need to get a few things sorted out, okay? But we can still chat once and awhile? And if things go well, we can always get back together?"

"…" The other nodded softly, and Matsuda returned to packing his belongings in bags; moments later, after a soft kiss goodbye, the darker-haired cop left the house, in a brighter, more cheerful mood.

"So…it's over?" Light spoke softly, turning back to the cherub still in the home, who's finger shone with its normal blue flame.

"Yup. Nice job, Yagami-kun. Didn't take you long at all!" Azi smiled, and his sky-blue gems turned back to the list in hand, "Hmm…you know who's next, right Lawliet-san?"

"…Yes…" L grumbled, a pout of epic proportions coming onto his pallid face.

"…L…is it…?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, Oh God…" The brunette did not even have to ask for a specific name, he knew by the way the raven had spat out that name so vehemently. He did not even need it to be confirmed when the holy angel handed the chained lovers back their list of "souls" needing help.

The next two words stuck out like a black eye:

_Misa…_

_Amane…_

…_Oh, Joy…_

It was going to be a long, long day…

OoOoOooOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOooO

"…Her place is a dump."

L and Light had spoken in unison, and when the realization sunk in, both gentlemen could not help the tiny blush that came upon their cheeks; only special kinds of relationships let that happen.

But that was not the main goal at the moment, nor was it what they were speaking of. For they had come to the home of the still-living Misa Amane, only to find dead flowers spread out everywhere, all in a gloomy disposition. There were various colorful candy wrappers scattered about the front lawn (which caught Lawliet's eyes immediately), along with dozens of cupcake wrappers, with remnants of crumbs still sprouted in them. Mail was piled up near her mailbox, many of the envelopes bright pink and sparkling with silver glitter; most likely, these were fan-mail and letters from adoring followers. Flowers and sympathy gifts, consisting of teddy bears, cute anime characters, and all around sweet goodies, with such a high level of fructose-like qualities that it nearly made Light want to vomit repeatedly.

From the front porch, the two men could see midnight-black curtains hanging in the front window of the apartment, mostly a sign of mourning. It was silent in the neighborhood Misa had chosen to take up residence in after Light's death, but it was quite cheerful, with singing birds, laughing children, and families spending time together; all in deep contrast from the Amane apartment.

"Okay, give me the information you have, L, what am I dealing with here?" Light questioned as he headed inside the complex, in turning towards the stairs, heading toward the third floor abode, the address given to him by his lover himself.

"Well…she has had many psychological issues since your passing; depression, anxiety, seclusion, etcetera. Her career has also plummeted great lengths, and she is…taking less care of herself, which you shall see in due time. Also, Amane-san is…" The raven stopped himself, and put the paper away as the duo continued up the stairs, causing the brunette to turn towards the older one, wondering why the man had never finished his sentence.

"Hm? She's…what?"

"Nothing. You'll find out soon enough, for I shall tell you at a better time, Light-chan."

"…" The ex-God knew something was amiss, and his lover was hesitant to tell him; was it for the better or worse was the real question. And…was this just a…sign of jealousy from the enigmatic man?

The finally came to the door leading into the woman's home, and the feminine chirpy voice that they had remembered for years was talking, yes, but not in her normal demeanor; it was more solemn, still whining, but more remorseful, and it was choked with emotion.

L tugged the other inside gently, and both men found the apartment to be in as much disarray as the outside. Gothic Lolita clothes were flung about haphazardly, with no organization at all. Dolls and gothic trinkets were too lying around in a mess, some of the creepier dolls scaring Light somewhat. What was more surprising was the amount of cupcake wrappers scattered around the living room; all of colors of the rainbow, and colorful sprinkles and dabs of white, black, red, blue, yellow, and other hues were also dotted around the living room surfaces. All in all, the place was in a horrid state.

"But TASHIIIIIII…" Misa's whiny voice rang out in the small apartment, "I'm FINE!! So I gained a little weight, what's it to ya? And BESIDES! I just lost my LOVER! The GUY THAT WAS GONNA MARRY ME!!"

Both men rolled their eyes in perfect synch, and L mouthed to his lover, "Tashi is her new manager."

"You don't understand!!" The blonde girl began to wail, and crashes of the phone being slammed against something hard rang out loudly, and Light decided it was time to go find the woman he was supposed to help.

After searching the bedroom and bath, which both looked to also be in a mess, the chained men came into the kitchen, and there they found= their target.

…Only to have Light make a horrid face, his sepia eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets.

Misa was……well…

She had obtained much girth…

MUCH girth…

…To put it bluntly, the woman was quite fat.

_Oh, GOD…what the hell happened to her…?!_

The brunette admitted that he had never really been attracted to Misa; he acknowledged she was very pretty and had lovely charm, but it never aroused him, turned him on, made him want more, or wanted her herself more. All of which L did to him quite well.

But seeing her NOW…well, it was a sad sight.

The woman was quite gigantic at this time, and Light had had to guess she had gained at least hundreds of pounds since the last time he had seen her, which was a shocker in itself since the time frame was quite short. The blonde ditz, the ex-killer estimated, had probably weighed around eighty, ninety pounds, before, and was now at least at around two-hundred, more or less so. But she certainly looked like she weighed that much, with a heavy-girth on her body, bigger, redder cheeks. Her other features making up her appearance had changed greatly as well; her shiny blonde hair was now dirtier, shaggier, and not taken care of. Her once shining blue eyes now seemed nearly lifeless. Misa's clothes, still of Gothic style but of bigger size, were covered in food crumbs, mainly sweets. Her normal accessories were no longer in their traditional places, and Light guessed they too were scattered about the home.

All in all…Light had a lot of work to do.

L, meanwhile, stood staring…well, quite bored. His dark orbs scanned the surroundings, taking in all the sweet remnants that he now wished he had, giving a tiny sigh to that thought.

"You…don't seem surprised, L. About her…condition."

"Light-chan, this was to be expected. It's like…the changing of the seasons. You know it's coming, like all matters of destiny, yet you cannot stop it," Here, L's eyes turned wider, "And you cannot look away, nor **want **to stop it. It is like a sweet, cake-filled, gooey train accident, with…larger women in the storage carts of the cars piling out to gather the remnants of their "goodies". And besides, who did not see this coming? A **fat **Misa Amane-san? Please…that was a much expected as me coming to fuck you repeatedly once we leave the woman's home."

"…L…?"

"Yes, Light-chan?"

"….That made no sense at all. The "train" part I mean."

"…So?" The raven spoke, eyes wide, thumb resting on his lips with the tilt of his head.

"Uh…never mind." The look on the brunette's face was priceless by this point.

"Alright, fine." L pouted, "If Light-chan will not listen to my wondrous metaphors, then that is no skin off of my nose." The older man huffed, turning back to the topic at hand; and soon the raven found it all too futile to stay snippety and uppity with his lover, whom had come to wrap his thin, but still muscular arms around L's waist.

"Here's an idea L…instead of acting like that….why don't you be nice and tell me more information about Misa? Hmm? You do want to solve this soon, right?" Light nuzzled into the other's pallid cheek, which flushed an angel's kiss blush at the action.

"…Fine…As you can probably guess, Amane-san's career has dissipated tremendously, due to not only her size, but her depression."

"She was depressed too?"

"Yes, she was Light-chan, and still is. Is it not to be expected? Her "lover" was 'killed by Kira while trying to stop him.'" Lawliet rolled his eyes with great exaggeration.

"You know I had no feelings for her, L…I just used her. And…that is what they told her? That I got 'killed by Kira.'"

"Precisely, Light. What could they really say to her, exactly? Besides, you made her erase her memories of the Death Note, correct?"

"Yeah…how do you-"

"I know, plenty, Light-chan; for instance, I knew you and Amane-san never consummated your relationship…and now I know the reason why." The smirk on Lawliet's face was very visible.

"Uh…y-yeah, we didn't have sex…what of it?"

"Light-chan was saving himself for me, wasn't he?" An impish smile graced L's features, and Light Yagami found himself blushing once more.

"Uh…w-well, how could I do anything like that when…" The younger one trailed off, and L's gigantic midnight orbs stared unblinkingly at him, and the Yagami faltered, "W-When I…c-couldn't get you out of my head…even if the thoughts were that of killing you…but…then again…they weren't that type of thought all the time…and…"

"Light-chan may stop rambling now," L placed a sweet kiss on the brunette's cheek, a surprise move that caused the younger man to become flustered, "Now, why don't you look around the home. Perhaps you shall find more information here." L, still chained to his lover, stretched the metal substance to its farthest length, and in doing so, hopped, and perched himself onto the blonde woman's couch, a smile on his face; a bony hand plunged into the baggy jeans' pocket, pulling out an unwrapped red and white lollipop, the sucker sliding between the pair of perky lips in seconds.

As his lover sucked and snacked away on a stylish sucker, Light snuck around the living room, his sepia eyes taking in various words and sights. One thing, or, more as it was, many things, which he noticed were the framed covers of Japanese fashion magazines that Misa had hung around the room. Various titles stood out, including multiple "Misa Amane: Coming Out of Retirement."

"…That's right…I made her retire…when I was…Kira…" The brunette murmured softly as he continued to gaze around the room, and more titles stuck out to him:

"Misa Amane: Vanishes for Three Days"

"Amane: Recent Movie a Flop Due to Weight Gain"

"Misa Amane Reported to Have Severe Depression!"

"How Large HAS Misa Amane Gotten?"

"Misa Amane: Seen Drinking with A Male Stripper, Punched Him Later. Photos Inside!"

"Just In: Misa Amane's Failed Suicide Attempt!!"

…_?!_

"L, Misa-?!"

"…She did, Light-chan. And failed. The woman overdosed on sleeping pills, and a mixture of other dangerous drugs; she was lucky a friend was there to save her life."

"…Why did she do it? Her career? Her weight gain? Her love life? …Or me?"

"All of the above Light," L spoke blandly around his lollipop, as he took it out of his mouth, and began licking one of the sweet, sticky sides, "After losing you, her life took a desperate downward spiral, I am afraid to say."

"…She loved me." The ex-God murmured, "And even though I didn't care for her back…and she probably knew it as the further we went on…she still did so much."

"Women and men blinded by love do stupid things, Light-chan. And yes, I had the feeling she was being used; perhaps she is not as dumb as she seems?"

"…Now I'm not saying that, but…maybe…and Rem…"

"…" L was silent at the name of the female Shinigami. It was true that L knew how he had died, yet that did not mean he was ecstatic to bring the subject up.

"You don't… want to talk about that, do you?" Light had noticed his lover's silence immediately, along with the subtle change of demeanor in his midnight eyes.

"…What is there to say, Light? You used Rem to get myself killed, in order to protect Misa. Is that correct?"

…

_I was wrong…_

_L is not fully over it…no one could be…_

_He __**wants**__ to be…I can tell that definitely, but…_

_He is so curt about the subject…and if he thinks I can't recognize when he is mad, angry, or pissy…he has another thing coming…_

_And…he knows I am sorry…But…_

_Sorry is not enough in this case…_

_I should have known that it wouldn't be…_

…

_I am not over it…_

_But can he see it…? Does he really love me enough to see it…? To try to change my outlook on the entire situation…? The Yagami is a genius…and he said he is sorry and…_

_And my lover…My true lover…_

_But…_

_He is also my killer…or was…_

_And it is not that I do not forgive Light…I do…My heart…my soul...all of that forgave him…my body…everything…_

_But…_

_It still haunts me…and after Matsuda's dream, it has haunted me even more so…_

…_I want to move on…I need to move on…_

…_We both need to move on…_

"Lawliet, I…I just wanted to say…"

"EEEEEEEEEK! YAY!!"

It was a shout from the kitchen, and both men turned their heads towards the echo of the sound. With simultaneous nodding, the spirits bolted into the room…

Only to find Misa Amane gorging herself on a batch of cupcakes; half were white, the other half chocolate, each miniature cake had a different color of frosting on it, all of them from various colors and shades of the rainbow. But, to traditional Misa style, all had black sprinkles on them, as if the woman was proclaiming to herself, "I may have changed, but I am still Amane Misa! Gothic Lolita extraordinaire!"

"Ugh…" Light grimaced at the woman's eating habits, for they had gone from dainty and nearly perfect, to messy and sloppy, her shoving cupcake after cupcake into her once girlish mouth. In perfect honesty, she made L Lawliet's table manners look saintly.

"…" L remained quiet, and out of concern, the Yagami boy let his chocolate gaze wander down the raven's line of vision, only to find his lover was staring at…

The soon-to-be-devoured cupcakes…

"L!! Get your sweets-addicted head out of the 'cotton candy clouds' that it is residing in at this very moment!"

"…But Light-chan…they look so….delicious…and I have not had one in ages…and…"

"And ask YOUR BOSS for one the next time he shows up, alright?! God!"

"God loves cupcakes too, Light. Just so you know."

"…Should I remember that just in case I need to get on the Lord's good side?" The brunette asked wryly.

The detective shrugged, "I don't know? But it is a fact that I thought you might enjoy knowing? Especially since you seem to shout one of the Lord's names in vain a great deal of time."

"…One of the Lords? Do you mean that there is more than one God up there?"

"Exactly, Light-chan, but that is a story for another day. Now, let us continue trying to gather information, yes?"

"Yeah…" The brunette turned his attention back to the rooms, gazing in and out, L by his side; it did not take long for the man to realize that it was true that Misa Amane had been depressed, and still was somewhat, for some time, for all her rooms were dark, curtains closed, the black fabric letting little light in. Her bed, full of gothic sheets and surrounded by dark, evil plush dolls, was unmade, covers and sheets spread out. Crumbs were in the sleeping area too, colorful bits of food, and the young Yagami saw that his lover even gave a few drops of drool from the sight.

"Has…she left the house in days? Has she CLEANED in days?" Light mainly asked himself quietly, but his lover perked up, stating,

"No, she has not…you can gather that her movie and idol career is faltering, ne? Light-chan?"

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious; especially after looking at those magazine covers. Why would she even hang those?"

"One acts unorthodox during heavy depression, Light, but you have already seen that, yes? There is no pure explanation for why one acts the way they do when their chemicals are unbalanced. But I digress. Yes, she has not left the house in days, and when she used to leave the house, to do what her career called for, movie shoots, commercials, advertisements, Misa Amane did not stay out long until that nagging call of her home reeled her back into the main abode."

"…" Light listened to his lover as he continued to speak of the woman's past four month, ever since her ''lover'' had died. Apparently, the bubbly blonde's demeanor had shattered into billions of tiny pieces once the ex-Kira had left the world of the living. Depression kicked in almost immediately, and the girl decided to binge on food, oddly sweets as a preference.

"Sweets? I thought she hated those…"

L pouted, "Yes, she did. But once again Light, people turn to odd things, objects they would not normally desire, in times of great distress." The older man still could not believe a human could loathe sweets so much, and THEN go crazy and gorge herself on them; the eccentric man muttered softly, trying to keep it to himself, "She is not even eating them right…now wonder she gained weight."

"Lawliet, not many people are capable of doing what you do, you know." The chocolate eyed lover murmured with a chuckle at hearing his lover's comment.

"Mmm…that's right, no one can make Light-chan come like I-"

"Hey, is there any more information you have to tell me, or were you planning on laying all of your libido problems on my weary head?"

"…" The raven sighed, an adorable pout on his face, "Fine. After the woman gained weight, her career went away, and her depression and her feeling of no longer being eager and happy about it also added to the weight of that. And then, of course, she acted very stupid-"

"Stupider, L…"

"…Fine, stupider. We'll use that word, since we both know Amane-san is not the brightest bulb in the lighting store. As you read from the magazine cover, she drank more, and well…"

"Acted like a stupider drunk?"

"Well, I was going to phrase it more crudely than that-"

"L, I KNOW how YOU would phrase it, but we don't exactly have TIME for that…"

"Yes, of course…and it was…" Lawliet put his thumb to his lips, midnight orbs traveling to the black and white ceiling, polka dots of those covering the white-washed surface, "One month ago that Amane-san attempted suicide. That was the last giant…incident in her life up until this point."

"…" The brunette continued to listen, while looking through old photograph the woman of the house had left sprawled out on a small end table. Many of them were of herself and Raito, from months and years past, Misa hanging on him like a happy leech, Light trying not to vomit.

"Hey…look at this…" A tiny smile came to the fallen spirit, "Do you recognize this photo?" He asked as he handed it to L.

"…I remember this day. Amane-san was mad that I would not let HER Light-chan go to the movies, so she hung around all day bothering us…and then…"

"She took a picture of you while you were eating cake, and the little bite you had on your fork went all over your face. Or…I guess that bite wasn't exactly little, huh?"

"And Light-chan laughed his head off, as it is seen in this photograph…wait, Light-chan…your hand…it WAS on my butt! I KNEW it was you! I-"

"Hey, want to see more photos?!" The ex-God was quick to change the subject.

"…There were times…when we were actually civil to one another, Light…" L murmured as he perused the photos with his lover.

"Yeah….but I wasn't Kira then…so I acted…fairly normal."

"Mmm…True…"

"…I don't hate her you know…I just don't love her…and yeah, I hate some of the things she has done…but…she was just-"

"Blinded by love? Stupidly followed your orders without thinking of her own morals? Trying to take what did not belong to her?"

"…Uh…" The series of questions had come very fast, and Light had to take a few moments to actually process them. "…Wait, what about that third one?" That question had stuck out in the young man's mind the most.

"…You did not belong to her."

"Uh, yeah, I GOT that, Mr. Detective…but then……"

"…"

"…"

"…" The duo stared into each other's eyes silently for a few moments…

"Oh, you pervert." Light finally spat out with a shake of his head, a wry smile on his lips.

"Well…I have no idea what Light-chan actually MEANS by THAT. Just because he should have belong to ME, doesn't mean-"

"Do I have to shut you up again L?"

"…" The raven was quiet, but an impish grin came to his porcelain face, "Well…if it involves Light-chan covering my mouth with his, then yes, he might have to."

"You are such a distraction, you know that, right?"

"Mmm…" Lawliet stood, sashaying over to his lover, twining his arms around the tanner man's neck, "I know…but can you really blame me?"

"Not really…" The younger one chuckled, and smiled softly at the sweet expression that blossomed on L's face; it felt…relaxing…comforting…in the Yagami boy's heart to see that kind of look on his lover's face.

"Light…I…"

"EEEEEK! YAY LIGHT-KUN FUN TIMES!!" It was Misa once again, screaming at the top of her lungs, but pounding footsteps could be heard as well, and humming to tunes of Japanese pop songs also filled the apartment.

"…Do I want to KNOW what she meant by "Light-kun fun times"?"

"…Probably not?" L answered cryptically, causing the other man in the duo to wonder.

"L…do you know something….?"

"…Let's just say…when we get back home…to Heaven…I'll want to order a doll of Light-chan too…that **I** can have fun with." A tiny blush settled over Lawliet's face.

"Oh, that's all-WAIT, WHAT!?"

L thought to himself he had never seen Light Yagami run so fast as he did in that moment, dragging, not tugging, DRAGGING his lover behind him as they ran into the study, which was Misa's current location.

"Oh…My…"

"God, I want a doll of Light-chan so I can fondle it…and kiss it…and fuck it when he is not there…and-"

"L!! Stop being a pervert!"

It was true…they had walked in on Misa kissing and hugging…

A doll of Light Yagami.

Oh, but it was not just a normal doll…it was a life-size blow-up doll, with moveable arms and legs. The look-like of the ex-God had a smirk on his face, a twin of Light's usual one. The face, the body…all looked exactly the brunette; so much so that it was scary. The spirit just thanked the Gods above that the doll was actually clothed, and not naked.

"Oh, God, WHERE could she get something like that!?"

"…Sex shops sell all kinds of things, Light-chan. Why, the ones in Heaven-"

"There's SEX SHOPS in HEAVEN?!"

"…Of course. Not for the higher arch angels of course, they are celibate. Most of the angels are, but the lower ones have the option of being able to have intercourse if they wish. But for everyone else…" L smirked proudly as dirty pictures of his Light came to mind…naked...legs spread out wantonly…a flushed face…sweating…moaning L's real name…crying out in-

"L, stop thinking about sex, or I swear to Holy God number whatever, that I WILL hit you-"

"DURING SEX?! And WHO said I was thinking about that?!"

"…"

"…Light-chan should know that I thought like that because he brought up the sex shops in the first place."

"…" The brunette continued his hard stare at his chained lover.

"I LOVE Light-chan…" The Pout of Cute Doom © came back upon L's face, the puppy eyes watering up so sweetly, and Light felt his stronghold weaken, "L-Light-chan…believes me…right? That…I do love him, and that even though I'd love to spend the rest of eternity having hot passionate sex with him, I also want him there…because I love him…Light-chan knows that, right?"

"Er…y-yeah…I do…" The brunette felt his face flush, the overwhelming waterfall of cuteness washing him away in a sea of….L-ness.

Pure, unfiltered, odd, sexy L-ness…

"Ooooooh! LIGHT-KUN!" Misa moaned as she continued to have "fun times" with the doll, the girl flinging the doll on top of her as she lay on the carpet, rubbing the blow-up doll against her.

"OKAY! I've seen enough!" Light turned on his heels, exiting the room in a blink of an eye.

"Now Amane-san is humping the doll, Light-chan…" L spoke wistfully as he viewed the incident one last time before his lover completely dragged him away, "I wish that doll was mine, Light-chan, so I could hump it. But…then again…I do have the real thing…"

"L, stop that talk now, or-"

"Will Light-chan allow me to hump him now?"

"What?! NOW?"

"Yes." A nice curt answer from the insomniac…

"NO." An even nicer curt reply from the insomniac's lover.

"But…but…then later?"

"…Maybe…ugh, now I can't get that image out of my head…"

"Perhaps Light-chan should do what I did earlier: think of hot, passionate love making with his lover?"

"…That…will…"

"Solve the issue? Make Light-chan horny? Make him want me to fu-"

"L, are you ALWAYS thinking about sex?"

"Of course not, that is preposterous. …I think about sex with LIGHT-CHAN always."

"…L…"

"…Light-chan knows I have raging hormones….and that I always want him underneath me…but I also want him to cuddle with me too…and spend time with me? Light-chan shall just have to forgive my…imperfections."

"…They aren't imperfections, you moron, and I do like them, they're just…"

"Odd?"

"Yeah, but then you're odd in general?" The Yagami laughed, but when his lover pouted sourly, the brunette stepped closer to the other male, hugging him gently, "Look…act how you want, okay? I like all of you…love all of you…just remember that, okay?"

"Light-chan loved me…for a long time, but was blind to it." A statement, not a question, from the raven.

"…Yes."

"Just as I was blind to my affections for Light."

"Uh…yes…"

"..." Lawliet gave a smile, an extremely mysterious one, as if he was contemplating some facts unknown to Light; nevertheless, the man hugged the one with the sepia eyes, and then stepped away, a serious tone and a colder face taking the place of the cheery one.

"Now that our fun…is mostly out of the way, I must discuss something serious with Light-chan, about Amane-san."

"…Sure, what is it?"

"…" A thumb on his pallid, kissable, and desirable lips, L hopped onto the couch, crouching in his gargoyle-esque way; the brunette could tell his lover was thinking of the exact words to say.

"Go on L…just go ahead and tell me."

"Well, Light…it…is fated…"

"Yeah? Come on, Lawliet….are you doing the suspense on purpose or what?"

"Forgive me, Light, I am just trying to find the right words to use so I do not shock you, but I might as well take the blunt route."

"…Amane-san is fated to die on February fourteen, two-thousand and eleven…and there shall be no way to prevent it."

OOoOoOOoOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOo

A/N: Ahhhh…I love what I do. Seriously! XD

Romance, horny L, sweetness, and a giant Misa…yes, I love this story…

Anyway, what did YOU ALL think? I'm sorry this took so long to update, really! I keep getting distracted by my other stories, which I have as much love for, and school, which is always a drag. -_-

And please, thank my lovely BETA Kitsune55, for having to read and edit a Raito Doll X Misa scene…she is indeed a godsend! XD Love to you dear!

And please, check you my profile at the "Current stories" section, and look under This Eternity…there's some special information for my lovely readers there…

Let's just say that a word there starts with SE and end in QUEL. ; D

Hope to talk to you all SOOOON! Much Love, cookies, and horny L's to ya! XD


	16. Spotlights & Kiras Kill & Break Hearts

A/n: Welcome back to the Eternity, everyone! : D We'll be continuing on right where we left off, so please enjoy! And thanks so much for the kind words last chapter, and the alerts and favs; so, let's move on to the story, and thanks for sticking by this far! : D

_OooooOOOOOOoooOoOoooOoOooOooOooooo_

_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Don't Cry My Pretty Raven…_

_Love, Love, Love, Don't Be Sad Little Girl…_

_I Love One, I Pity the Other…_

_I Cry for One, I Make Love to the Other…_

_I'll Give you Both Flowers, Will that Dry Your Eyes…?_

_I'll Applaud You Both, Will that Make the Hate Vanish…?_

_I'll Give You Stars, Planets, Whatever I Have To…_

_For I Hurt Them Both…_

_I Killed Them Both…_

_Sent Both to their Deathbeds…One Now, One Before…But it was, will be, Both…_

_Both…_

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOooo_

Light was not exactly sure how long he stood there, just staring at the raven-haired man, whom had decided to continue his own gaze at his lover, rubbing his left ankle with his right foot, tilting his head from time to time, never blinking for a second.

"...You can't be serious…" The brunette murmured, turning his head slightly to gaze into the other room, where Misa was now hugging her blowup Light Yagami doll.

"Why would I kid or joke about death, Light? It is one of the few subjects I am forbidden to make gags about."

"Then…Is there any hope? At all?" The former God felt a pang in his heart, full of pity and remorse, for he had brought Misa to this stage. Maybe if he had not even asked the model to be his girlfriend, just to cover his tracks as Kira, all of this…would not be happening…

L decided not to answer the question right away, instead choosing to roam around the small apartment, as much as he could due to the chain anyway, taking in the sights once more; after aimlessly looking around, picking up knickknacks with his forefinger and thumb, Lawliet opened his lips to speak,

"Light, there shall be no way to actually prevent Misa Amane's death. Once a death has been decided by Fate, along with God and his higher arch angels, there is no way to undo it, or change one's mind. Nothing can stop Fate, for it is just as powerful as the Almighty himself."

"So there…is Fate?"

"Of course, there's Fate and Destiny. Fate is inevitable, unchangeable, while Destiny is. All of mankind can change their destiny to suit themselves, but mankind all share one thing in common, no matter whom each individual is."

"…Death…"

"Exactly, Death shall catch us all eventually, and take our souls from our bodies, always in the end. But the time, well, that is not decided by us, but Fate and God, and partly Destiny. For Misa's destiny brought her to this point, her fate as well, and Death is partially Fate, anyway. And…a "God" put her in this position as well, yes?"

"…Dammit, L, don't say things like that." Light curtly spoke, glancing at the older man, whose eyes were now a blank canvas, not showing the happiness they had moments before; had some thought entered L's mind?

"Well, is it not true? Kira did achieve God status, in a way."

"Do you really need to bring this up now?"

"…Why? Is Light Yagami sensitive on the subject of his own sins, but he does not mind ridding the pawns and innocents he hurt of their own?"

"What's your deal?!" The brunette spat, "You were so happy all of a sudden, but now-"

"I have no idea what Yagami-kun is speaking of!" L retorted, sending a haughty glare his lover's way, "I-"

"I AM sorry for what I have done to the world! Did you see those tears I shed during Matsuda's dream?!"

"Ah, of course, you did do that. Well, YES, that solves ALL of the issues in the air, yes?" The detective sarcastically groaned, rolling his eyes, strolling a little bit away from the other, his back to Light.

"…I seem to recall begging in tears for your forgiveness, L, during that time as well. Or have you forgotten?" The fallen Kira spoke calmly, but a touch of icy fury was shot from his tongue, and L immediately stiffened at the end of the sentence.

"…So you did." Lawliet did not respond right away, keeping his back to the Yagami boy.

"Well?"

"…Well what?"

"What else is bothering you!?"

"…" L spoke not even a small syllable; he made not even a movement body wise.

"L, talk to me! What's wrong? I can just tell something's bothering you; your actions and your words are dead giveaways that you're upset, Lawliet...So please, just say something…"

"…My words…" L mumbled, and from Light's angle, he could see the insomniac wipe his eyes rapidly and finally turned to face Light, his ebony orbs shining a rainbow of emotions: sadness, worry, fret, fear, hurt, a dabble of anger, a drip of regret, and a wave of love, "Forgive my words Light, and I…shall not speak of it now. It is nothing for Light-chan to be anxious about, so please, not more speaking of it."

"But L-?"

The raven silenced the other with a bony finger over rosy lips, a slight smile on his own pallid orifice, "Light-chan should just know I love him dearly…and that we just need to be patient for awhile, for him and I shall be entering Misa's subconscious tonight, once she has fallen into slumber."

"So…what until then?"

"Until then? Well, we wait."

…

And wait they did; it was all the men could do. But instead of following the young woman around, as they had done for Matsuda, L stated there was no need, for Misa would not be leaving her home that night. Indeed, the young heavenly man was correct, the girl did not leave, instead choosing to mope around at her home, sometimes just sitting on the couch, staring at the floor in front of her. Other times the now-failing model would sob uncontrollably, the fallen Light unable to do anything to soothe the blonde. And as the day progressed, Light saw Misa's condition worsen; she would move about the home in a daze, not looking at anything, sometimes gazing at a random picture or two (mainly of the ones which had her and Light together), other moments she would look at nothing, her once shimmering blue eyes now dull and full of dread.

It was not just Misa's behavior that was haunting Light, it was L's as well. The chained duo, after L had explained all they could do for Misa now was make her last days as lovely as possible, the raven and he had sat down, on either side of the door leading into Misa's bedroom, each man remaining eerily silent.

Trepidation clung in the air like heavy dew, and it weighed heavily on the brunette's heart. Lawliet was not one for being silent recently, usually the man was all over him, or at least talking to him in a friendly manner, but that was not the case tonight. Tonight, L just sat there in his normal crouch, staring intently at the ground, as if memorizing each little molecule in the floorboards.

_What is bothering him…? Why won't he talk to me…?_

…_No, stop it Light, you know what's wrong…He's still not over the fact you killed him…_

_Frankly…I bet he really hasn't forgiven me……And I…_

_No, Light, don't think that…he does love you…even if he hates parts of you…and hasn't forgiven you…_

…_Right…?_

Light's mind was a tornado of confusion and fear, not knowing what to believe, what to think, or even what to feel at this point; sepia eyes chanced a glance over to their left, and they caught L staring intently at the brunette, sadness shining in his charcoal eyes, tiny, sweets-loving teeth biting his lip. Had the man read his thoughts once more? But before Light could ask, the raven turned away, to hide his thin face.

The following hours passed exactly like that, with the only words being spoken between the men was when L offered Light a chocolate bar from his pocket, the ex-Kira complying and taking small bites from the bar, eyes of the duo not meeting each other.

What had happened?

What had put the barrier between them?

Was it Light? L? What had gone wrong?

_Was it me? Was it…Kira…?_

The Yagami had not a clue as to what he should do, so silence was the best option, leaning back against the wall, russet eyes closing softly, the man trying to gain some restful time. The sun was just setting by this time, ruby red fingers of light stretching into the Japanese sky, orange and yellow waves following right behind them, as if they were playing a game in the sky. Dark twilight, heavy blues and violets, were approaching fast, with not a cloud in the sky to block the colors of the Heavens from wandering and curious eyes.

Sepia ones closed fully, the man hoping to just take a short nap until it was time to do his solemn and holy duty, the sun's rays shining on Light as he dozed off against the wall, his bushy-haired lover silent as a stone next to him…

…It felt like only minutes had passed when L shook the Yagami awake gently, chocolate eyes slowly opening, to only find night had come to this side of Earth, some stars shining in the sky out Misa's window, but most of them blocked out from the nearby city's lights.

"It's time. Let's go, Light-chan." The raven was soft spoken, and not smiling, and Light could just tell the other was dreading this trip. Light was looking forward to this trip about as much as a child looks forward to the dentist when they are three.

Misa was sleeping on her bed, clutching the Light blowup doll, a tiny lamp still on, when the chained men entered the dwelling. There was a calm smile on her face, her hair a mess on the pillow, her colorful kitten pajamas, a large size due to her weight, were loose on her body.

"…Ready?" L asked, taking Light's hand, outstretching his hand towards Misa's forehead.

"As ready as I'll ever be...but…"

L pulled his hand back at the 'but', "Yes?"

"...I wanted to talk to you-"

"No, Light, now's not the time." L wasted not another second, and slapped his hand down on Misa's forehead, closing his eyes.

Lights of white and gold flashed around the duo, and the spirits felt themselves entering the woman's subconscious, her dreams, her fantasies, and her nightmares.

But the Yagami did fear not just the dream, but future interactions with L…

For if one could not talk now, or even before...then when would be the time to talk?

…Hopefully it would be before it would be too late to speak…

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sepia eyes opened slowly, the fallen's body not seeing first, but hearing. Hearing sounds, shouts, joyous shots along with the clicks of cameras, the stomping of feet, cars driving up and down a street.

And once Light's orbs focused completely, he nearly gaped at the sight…

The entire world was black and white, like that of an old fashioned movie, or a silent film. Though this world was far from silent.

The setting, once the Yagami got a better glance at the city's buildings around him, seemed to be that of New York City in America, and Light remembered Misa telling him once that city was an absolute favorite of his, and that she dreamed of going there one day, perhaps with him. A dream that would most likely only come true in her mind's own fantasies now…

The era was different too, the ex-God could just tell right from the start. It was perhaps the early nineteen thirties, forties at the latest. The attire of the crowd right in front of them was old-fashioned, but very fancied and regal clothes made up wardrobe of the excited men and women.

L silently led he and the other closer to the celebration, and when Light gazed upward, he noticed the hustle and bustle was situated right in front of a movie theater, alight with glowing golden orbs, flashing cameras taking pictures of the scene and a couple that was just beginning to make its exit of the gigantic gray-stone and red building, the white sign of the theater proclaiming:

**MISA AMANE'S NEW FLIM PREIMERING HERE: STARRING HER BOYFRIEND LIGHT YAGAMI: PREMIERE of ****WIND IN THE MIDNIGHT CITY**** AT NINE O' CLOCK TONIGHT!**

"So…even here you are her lover..." Light heard the raven grumbled softly to himself

"Well, she can dream? It's all she has L…You know that."

"Are you taking her side?" The raven snapped out of nowhere, and when the brunette's face turned to a look of shock and hurt, for he winced, L turned his face away, as if he was ashamed at what he had just spoken, "I…Light, I-"

"No. It's okay...Don't worry." Light's voice must have not hidden his irked feelings, for L sent a mournful gaze his way, his pallid face turning blank once more; the Yagami pondered as the duo wandered closer to the crowd if Lawliet was hiding something from him…it just seemed L was keeping something, be it his feelings, emotions, or other…to himself…not wanting to share, or perhaps…

…Fearful?

"Misa! Misa Amane! Smile for us!" The crowd's chanting was now louder, and Light finally could see the woman in her dreams, Misa Amane.

The bubbly blonde was wearing a beautiful white dress, in a shell shape; instantly, the former Kira recognized the style to be of that of the famous actress from the Americas, Marilyn Monroe. Her most famous dress was now adorned by Misa, the white, shiny fabric glimmering in the spotlights. The girl's hair was also cut extremely short, like that of Monroe's as well, but was still its natural yellow blonde color, not as white as Monroe's had been. Light thought this all made sense, for he knew Ms. Monroe had been such an inspiration to Amane, the girl shouting out sometimes, "I'm gonna be just as famous as Marilyn Monroe one day, Light, and you'll be right by my side! As Kira too! Won't it be great; I'm always dreaming about something like that happening!"

The young man had usually just nodded, shrugging off the woman's inane comments, but here was living proof of Misa's dreams, an even stronger visual of proof when Light caught sight of the man on Misa's arm.

It was indeed himself, but no surprise there truthfully. The Yagami dream apparition was dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, a white shirt underneath, a black tie on his chest. A blue hat matching his suit was resting on top of chocolate locks, while a thousand watt smile was glistening on Light's face, his arm around Misa's own. All the while, roses of red and white were tossed at the couple's feet, along with even some gold trinkets, or a dollar or two.

The real Light noticed his lover had gone silent, that plain expression still on L's face, even when the detective mumbled, "Light-chan looks good in suits...I hope he wears more soon…"

"L...Please, tell me; what's wrong?"

The raven just sighed, shaking his head, murmuring "Light, this isn't the time and place for that discussion-"

"Then when L?! When will you-"

But Light stopped his sentence when a scream erupted from the crowd, for a masked figure had begun running through the throngs of fans and media. The spirit tugged L closer, trying to get a better look as chaos began unfolding; the person was wearing a dark black cape with a hood over his face, and a pale white mask covering his entire face, with black feathers sticking out of the mask, that looked all too real.

The man looked like a black bird…like…

_A raven…?_

_No, impossible…It couldn't be…_

Light recalled the nickname that he had officially given L one day, along ago…during the Kira case…

_"Hey Ryuzaki…"_

_"Yes, Light-kun?"_

_"What animal would you say you most look like?"_

_"…"_

_"Don't give me that look!" The young man exasperatedly sighed, "Just answer me!"_

_"…Why?"_

_"Just DO it…"_

_L languidly sighed, shaking his head while rolling his eyes, proclaiming, "Many have said I look like a giant panda."_

_"…Panda? I don't see you as a panda."_

_"…You don't?"_

_"No, you…you look like a raven to me. One of those big black birds…"_

_"…Thank you?" L had not known how to respond, tilting his head in confusion, chewing on his thumb._

_"Yeah! Uh…well, I mean, your hair looks and feels feathery…your nose is a little pointed, and you crouch like a bird…"_

_"Light-kun thinks of me a as a bird…?"_

_"Wha? No, I mean…just that you act like that…and look…and…" Light had become all too flustered, and had stopped saying anything at that point, but he had, in the privacy of their own room, at night, had called L a "little raven" once and a while, but the young man remembered there had been one time when he had let the name slip while Misa was present and the girl had thrown a fit…_

…

_But that doesn't mean…that that man is…is…_

"Light! Look!" L shook the man out of his internal thoughts, pointing ahead of them to the front of the movie theater.

The masked man had run up to Misa and Light, but instead of going for the starlet, he grabbed the suited Yagami, pulling the young man up into his arms, Misa falling to the ground in her dress, screaming for help, "Please, stop him! LIGHT!"

But that Light didn't fight the tight embrace of the man; there was a vast amount of shock on his face, but instantly, it faded, a warm smile replacing it, a warm look in that Yagami's eyes. A tan hand even came out to grab the mask on the hooded figure's face, and tugging it off…

Revealed L…

It indeed was L, smirking happily at grabbing Light, not paying attention to the fleeing crowd, who feared the raven man for some reason. Perhaps they thought he was a criminal? Or was it just a part of the nightmare itself, for Misa to have no help?

"Light! Fight him, run away, do SOMETHING!" Misa tried to move her legs, but she was immobile, or so it seemed.

The Light did not seem to hear her, for he did the exact opposite, gently cupping L's chin, laying a gentle kiss on that pale mouth, wrapping strong arms around the Lawliet's neck, nodding off into a certain direction.

The L complied, hoisting Light closer to his body as Misa began to cry and yell at a louder decibel, but the men paid her no heed, and L took off running to the west, leaving a teary Misa alone.

…Well…in a way, for the real Light and L were still standing there, invisible for the time…

The young star began to cry, her dress torn and dirty from falling to the hard ground, her makeup running down her face, her blonde hair frazzled…

It was then Light noticed her chest bleeding profusely…

"…L…"

"…She shall die…of a broken heart." Was all L replied with as the blood began to gush out of Misa's chest, the girl's eyes turning bright red, like they had been when she had been in possession of the Shinigami eyes.

"…You…" She groaned out, and Light found himself caught in Misa's gaze; it was how it had been with Matsuda's dream…caught in a fiery, hellish gaze of a hurting body, "Y-You…broke it…"

Misa screamed loudly, throwing her head back as more of the life giving liquid poured right from her heart, the liquid seeping down to the ground, into the carpeted entrance way of the movie theater. The woman's body eventually fell completely to the ground, lying on her stomach, a hand reaching out for Light, Misa's frame shaking like a fall leaf.

It was then Light heard the soft melody echoing from Amane's red lips, full of colorful lipstick that was now turning a dark, almost deathly shade of blue.

_"…Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open…"_

It became a haunting refrain, and the dying girl crawled closer towards Light, who instinctively backed up; L, on the other hand, stood as still as a stone, a dark, cold gaze on the mortally wounded blonde.

_"…__Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love…"_

"S-Stop it!" Light hid not an ounce of his fear, it was plainly written on his face as the model crawled closer. But when she was about three feet away from the brunette, who had by this time already fallen to the ground in shock, she stopped moving…and let out a piercing scream of anguish.

Blood gushed rapidly from her heart, but it was not just the life-liquid that came out of Misa. Dark rays of light, shadows, with golden eyes like that of a cat, zoomed out of her mouth, flying around, spreading out the miasma arms; as they floated by, the city around the chained spirits began to disintegrate into nothingness, leaving not a speck of life behind.

Again, instinctively, Light wanted to back away from what was coming to him, even though he knew no harm would come to him. For what could harm the dead? The man looked to his partner for guidance, reassurance, anything; but all he got was a hard stare from L as more shadows came to life from Misa's mouth, the girl now lying on the ground, completely still, her body somewhat on it's side, mouth agape, and it was obvious she was dead.

"Stop fleeing from things, Light. It's unbecoming of you." L droned out, shaking his skull somberly, and the Yagami figured that statement had a double, perhaps a triple meaning to it, but before he could ask, L had vanished, swallowed up by a shadow, the creature showing pearl white fangs before it passed through the raven, making the man disappear.

"L-?!" But Light had not enough time to cry out, for one of the creatures flew straight at his own body, the monster opening its wide mouth, swallowing him in a pitch black dungeon of nothing.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOooOOoOoOoOOoOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooO

The first touch the fallen Yagami felt were bony fingers, spread across his chest, but it was the grip that held him which alerted his still-dim senses, for Light's orbs were still shut softly from the trip to, most likely, Misa's inner consciousness. Those hands were holding the young man possessively, tightly, like how a child would hold its toy to ward off other younglings from trying to take it. A silent, but clear way of saying "Mine. Hands off." And those fingers, and their nails that were pinching into his skin, were bony, thin, and nimble, and could only belong to one L Lawliet.

Light groaned, his eyes fluttering open with returning strength, "L...? You're holding me…kind of tight…"

The raven only returned the words by growling predatorily, but the sound alerted Light, awakening him more, and once his vision was clear, he understood L's current mannerisms.

Misa Amane was standing not two feet away from the men, still chained, L standing, holding the still-somewhat out of it Light. This Misa was not like the physically real one, this one was her normal, skinny size, hair neatly in a Lolita style, with black Gothic clothes on her frail body.

The young blonde gasped happily when the Yagami straightened up, and squealed, running closer to Light, "Light! I knew you'd come find me one day! Misa Misa was right, she knew you'd visit her someday, even if it's in her dreams!"

"Misa-" Light had fully stepped out of L's embrace, not missing the soft whine from the older man; before he could get a word in edge-wise, the model had grabbed him into a tight hug, burying her face in Light's chest. "I've missed you, Light. Oh, why did Kira have to kill you?"

"...It was just meant to happen, Misa." Of course; it took Light a moment to realize once more that Misa still had no memories of herself being the Second Kira, he being the first Kira, Higuchi, Rem, anything. And Light wasn't surprised at Amane's second question.

"Hey...is that Ryuzaki? Ryu-chan, what are you doing here?"

Ryu-chan. Misa had always called L that when he insisted on "Ryuzaki" as an alias.

…Though the pet name did nothing to stem away the hatred scorching from ebony orbs, all which was plainly visible to Light's eyes. Hatred for the woman who got him killed in the prime of his life, disgust for the girl who had hung all over the man, and eventually got engaged to, he had felt affections for years while he rotted away in the grave, staring down from Heaven with contempt. If lasers of holy power had shot out of L's eyes, Light would not have been surprised in the least. Wrath was emanating from the man's aura, and it felt ominous, and the brunette began to fear some horrid experience was to occur.

"…I'm just here with Light at the moment, Amane-san." L drawled out in a bored, neutral tone, hoping to hide all awful emotions directed at Misa; thankfully, the girl was a ditz, she noticed not a thing.

"Oh…" Misa pouted, still hugging Light tightly, "You're lucky, Ryu-chan, you get to have my Light all to yourself for awhile." She huffed, continuing, "But I bet he'll see me soon, I miss him so much, I want to go to Heaven and be with him early."

"Well, once you get there, Amane-san, you'll have to find another ma-"

"L!" Light cut the man off, he could almost taste the scorn coming from the other's words, but a fight between the two of them was not needed. All the raven did as a rebuttal to the spat of his real name was a heated glare to Light.

"…Misa, we need to talk." Strong arms pushed Misa gently back, so she was at arm's length, "You sound like you...want to die."

"I do! So we can be together again, Misa's so miserable here."

"…Misa…"

L cleared his throat behind Light, a subtle reminder of his words from before, that Misa could not be saved from her death that was to happen in a little less than a year.

"Light, what is it? Were you going to say something?"

"...Misa, aren't you happy at all here? Do you really want to end it all that badly?"

"YES! Can't you see that Misa Misa is miserable?"

"Well-"

"If you love Misa Misa, then you see it, right?"

"Umm….I'm not sure what you mean."

"Light is Misa Misa's true love after all of these years!" The woman proclaimed valiantly, as if she had won a hard battle.

"Well, Misa...That's something I need to mention-"

"Hey...you two are chained." The blonde's short attention span must have kicked in for she pointed at the handcuffs, "What's up Light? Why is he even here ANYWAY?"

"I already told Amane-san, I am here just with Light at the moment, that is all." L stated coldly, and that ominous air about Amane's mind picked up even a darker tone, as if Hell would be unleashed.

"Well, WHY?" Misa whined, pouting and glaring at L. "If Ryu-chan has no purpose for being here, he should just leave."

"…I am here to help Light-chan, if you must know."

"OH." Blue eyes widened, Misa nodding in understanding…but that only lasted for a moment, for she spoke again: "Wait…help him with what…and did you say…Light-chan?"

"No." L hastily lied, "But I cannot tell why I am here to help Light. Only Light himself may tell you why we are here."

"…I don't think Ryu-chan needs to be here!" Misa shouted, gripping Light's arm tightly, possessively, stomping her foot as well, and L nearly let out an animalistic growl; the Yagami felt stuck between a rock and a hard place, and was barely audible when he spoke up,

"Misa, Ryuzaki needs to be here, he's very intelligent, and Misa, I am here because-"

"NO! He doesn't need to be here, because he doesn't need you and YOU don't need him!"

"…E-Excuse me?"

"Light is MY friend, MY lover, MY everything and Ryuzaki doesn't matter at all! You don't need him Light, I'M all you need, and once I die by jumping off the water tower, I'll be with you forever, for all eternity!" Misa smiled a bright smile, wrapping her arms around Light's neck, the ex-God flabbergasted with the model's words.

Light had known he would probably have to explain to Misa he never loved her, and that it was L whom his heart belonged to, but the young man had prepared pitifully for the encounter, for while waiting for Misa, Lawliet had completely occupied his thoughts, and instead of thinking of what to say to Misa, he had been thinking of what to ask L.

"Misa, stop for a second and listen to me, please? I have to tell you-MMPH!"

But Misa didn't stop, instead choosing to jump at Light and kiss him fully on the lips, sepia eyes widening in shock, strong arms flailing like fish out of water, and when Misa backed off after some time, and after giving Light kisses on his cheeks, the spirit glanced at his lover, who was hanging his head solemnly…

..And a bony hand was on the handcuffs, a key in the other…

Unlocking the metal link…

"…L?!" Forgetting to call him by his alias, Light nearly screamed the man's name, "Wha-What are you DOING?!"

"...Amane-San is right. It is best that I just go. Light-chan does not need me…I have felt something was between us…and Amane-san is right: Light-chan has been Amane-san's lover and friend for years, while I was just his…enemy…made to suffer…destined to, I suppose…" The last few words were trailed off as a soft whisper.

"L-L?! What are you saying?!"

It felt as if boulders were beginning to crash down on Light's chest, even more so when L lifted his head, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"If Light-chan cannot even say what is real, and what is fake, and realize what I feel, for I do not hide it well from him, he could always see me well…then perhaps I should not be here."

L's wrist was free, and the moment the metal link was slack, the insomniac bolted, running straight ahead of Light, where a small white light was blossoming like a lily.

"L! COME BACK!"

_No…_

_Don't go…_

_D-Don't leave me…_

_N-Not like this…_

_I should have pushed you more for an answer before…! I should have looked harder…!_

…_I should have loved you better!_

_W-Where did I go w-wrong…?_

_H-Have you not forgiven m-me…?!_

"L!" Light called again, but just as he did, the raven vanished, a "whoosh" sounds echoing in the dark, purple-smoke infested mind of Misa.

"Light?! What's going on?! And why did you call him L?"

"…" The Yagami just stared, but that only lasted for fractions of seconds, for then he bolted towards the white shimmering light, hoping it would take him to his lover.

"LIGHT NO!" Screamed Misa, and before Light could leave, he felt Misa tugging on his arm, "Don't go! You can't leave me now! Not now! J-Just forget him!"

Light was torn, for many reasons. He hypothesized he could get in gigantic trouble if he left a dream before his job was fully completed. Also, Misa was in a state of sorrow, and truthfully, the brunette would feel bad if he did leave just like this…

…But L…

L needed him even more…

L mattered more…

L WAS more…

He just was.

No questions asked, L was more to him than anything else in the entire world, he meant more to him, there was just more of everything with L…

More laughs…

More fights…

More adventures…

More sweets…

And more Love…

Not that there was love with Misa, but just in general…

Light felt more love for L than he had ever felt for anyone else…except perhaps his mother and sister…his father…only somewhat…

That was why Light shoved Misa off, not too roughly, yelling at her, "I'll be back soon! I promise!"

And the young man rushed into the light, running after his lover.

So he may get in trouble for this, but that was the farthest thing from Light Yagami's mind, L was on the forefront.

It did not matter if he would get punished for this, and if he did, if he got sent to Hell, then there was one thing he needed to do before that:

Make things right with L Lawliet once more...

Make their love stronger once more.

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: : o Oh my, I bet some of you weren't expecting this!

Sorry it's so short, but I've been having exams…fun… Dx

The song lyrics Misa sang were from "Bleeding Love", by Leona Lewis, one of my favorite singers, and I do NOT own the song or her.

Well, thanks go to lovely Kitsune55 once more, and I'll see you all at the next chapter, and I'll be updating soon! Thanks for reading! : DDD


	17. Sob Those Damn Tears for the Last Time

A/N: Welcome back to the story! : D

This one has a lot of tears in the beginning, brace yourselves, lovelies D:

But will it turn out happy? Well, let's see, maybe you'll get a little happiness at the end. : )

Thanks so much for the previous reviews, favs, alerts, opinions, and critique! ^^ And enjoy!

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Clouds Thunder, Lighting shines, and…Angels sob…_

_God sends us rain…But it cannot quell all pain…_

_You run through it like a tortured soul…And so do I…_

_Maybe I can catch you just in time…Before you go away…_

_Before our last kiss…_

_Can be considered a kiss goodbye…_

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOooo_

L was already phasing through the wall of Misa's bedroom when Light had exited the woman's subconscious, and the dead killer had not a moment to gather his wits about him or even speak; for L had run through the wall like a cheetah. Light followed right behind him, as the raven was not stopping, Misa not stirring, except her once calm expression was now one of tortured pain.

Another wall, then another, all the while the brunette called out the raven's real name, not his classic alias; L gave no response, silently running except for a few ragged pants, and the tears streaming down from his charcoal and smoky eyes, the large orbs blinking rapidly, trying to make all traces of sorrow vanish into the wind.

And then…Lawliet ran right through the door…

And into the pouring rain…

Light was shocked to see the rain coming down in streams of wetness, but the rain drops fell right through his skin, not even touching him, the young man feeling nothing.

So, this is what it truly meant to be dead…

You felt nothing here on Earth…Not even the rain…

Lightning crashed nearby, hitting the ground as thunderous claps rang out, the holy light from above shining around the spirits, L continuing to run away, with no particular destination in mind.

Even though Light could not feel the rain, he could feel L, and after continuing to scream the pallid one's name, the brunette was close enough to the other, and tackled the man to the ground. Lawliet, meanwhile, let out a wail of pain.

"Let me go!" The older man sobbed, and with brute strength, pushed Light off of him, and got to his feet; the action was to avail, though, for the ex-Kira caught his lover in his arms tightly, screaming, "NO!"

A split second later, there was a lightning flash…and it had to have been a trick Light's eyes were playing on him, for he could have sworn…

That there had been angel wings on L's back…pure white appendages…

But the Yagami felt nothing as a hand firmly planted itself on the deathly pale soul's back…

…The flash of light…that odd sight…did remind the fallen man a story his mother had once said when he was very young, just a small little child…

_"Light, when it rains…some say an angel is crying…that God is crying too, for that one sad angel…And He wants the whole area, the whole world…to know…"_

Yes, there was an angel crying….

And Light Yagami was holding him in his arms…

"Lawliet, don't go…" It was all the russet-locked man could murmur, the other only replying with a sorrowful whine.

"N-No, just let me go…t-this wasn't meant to be…I-I…I…I can't…I can't just hide from this anymore, Light-chan…"

_'Chan'…so he still feels that intimate…_

"Hide from what, L…?" Light held the other more gently, turning L to face him, but the detective kept his head down, tears continuing to drip from his eyes which were hidden by midnight bangs.

"…C-Can one love someone that they hate? Can one…h-hate the person they love, Light?"

"…You hate me." It was a glum statement, not a question.

"No! N-No! I…I…" L stuttered off, and lifted his face to be at eye level with the brunette's, an expression of grief, pain and hatred mixed into one blended form, "I…I hate what you did…And…I don't know if I'll ever get over it…"

"…I know…" Light whispered, his strong hands tightening on the raven's shoulders, "You hate me for…your death….and then Misa…"

"I hate what you have done to me, Light Yagami. You keep making me suffer, killing me wasn't good enough for you!?"

"L…I know I should have just told Misa about us, but I was-"

"Scared?! Light is a person who gets scared often it seems. He…He even kills when he is scared something is going to be found out…"

"…" Light was silent, but gasped when Lawliet wiggled his way roughly out of the other's grasp, but the older man did not run off once more, coming to stare at the Yagami with such an icy glare, it made the young spirit nearly quell in shame and fear.

"D-Do you even see what I am feeling?! I…I am never going to get over you killing me, and Matsuda's dream just reminded me of that! I've been blinding myself to it, trying to see everything…e-everything else that was better!"

"…Hence the constant…horniness?" Light murmured, and L just snorted in contempt,

"Light-chan, do not be stupid. Yes, that was part of it, but…I am truly attracted to you…in m-many ways…But…I shall never forgive you for **that**. For the longest time, I believed I-I could...but now...I…I just can't. I…I am so sorry, I can understand if you…w-want to leave me…o-once this is done…" The raven sobbed, his lithe frame shaking, tiny teeth biting ashen lips.

"What?" Light quietly asked, and L only returned it with a hiccup, stating after a moment,

"Having a lover that loves you…but hates a part of you…and your actions…E-Even when said lover thought he could not hate you, b-but…r-realizes there is a part of him that does…W-Why would you want that, Light-chan? You….You should hate me!"

"…L, don't say such things-"

"Y-You can go find another woman or man just like Misa…who will love you unconditionally-"

"Dammit L! I'm SORRY about Misa! I should have told her from the beginning about us, but I chickened out and-"

"This isn't just about MISA NOW! There's Misa previously too!" Lawliet shouted, coming to stand closer to Light, and for a second, the ex-God thought the raven would strike him across the face. A bony hand was raised, and Light flinched, but L did nothing except gasp when he saw the brunette's motion and whine, whispering softly, "N-Now you are afraid of me too…Oh, God, why couldn't I have just be born with…without these stupid feelings. T-Then…then…" The hand did hit Light, but on his shoulder, and it was so feathery, the brunette did not utter a noise of compliant.

"…Go on, L…what about Misa previously…?"

"…" The raven just looked up at the other, with wide, wondering eyes, and murmured, "Do you know how much it truly hurt to see you with her? After everything? DO you? Can you really picture it, Light-chan?! How you never really cared about me, at ALL?"

"…You know I did. I was just…blinded to it. That sort of power does that to a heart, L."

"…Maybe…But…L-Light…I…A part of me does forgive you, for some things.…But…I just cannot. For everything, I just cannot forgive you. There's just…t-too much."

"…I understand." Light was calmly speaking, but inside, many parts of his soul were snapping.

"…" L stared at him for some time, and tempted chance, and took a step closer to the younger man, whispering, "T-Then why are you not going away? Going off? Y-You…You can go, and I can request someone else to guard you, s-so you can do your job and g-get into Heaven. T-That way…you shall never have to see me again. The person who…who…who loves you so dearly and so much that it hurts, Light-chan. But...I am also the person who hates and despises so much of you and what you have done…the person who has forgiven you for some things…but for other things…I do not know if I ever can or will…L-Like you not telling Misa right away that we were together, I can forgive you for that, that is simple…simple things are easy to forgive..."

Lawliet let out a chuckle, "Light-chan was being stupid back there, and I am just a jealous fool sometimes…But…sometimes…when I close my eyes, I can still see myself dying in your arms…no matter how much I do not want to, I do."

"…I am not surprised, L, and I won't tell you to do otherwise, order you to."

"…B-But why are you still here?" L softly speaking in hushed tones, as if other ears were near by, "You…you know how I feel, and…and you can leave….I would understand. Because…I can understand if you would not want to be with me now. Maybe…maybe that was the reason I did not say anything in the beginning, I was afraid to have you leave…and for me to never see you again. B-But I realized I could not be afraid, and I have to admit, you did try to press me for an answer, but I was stubborn, and would not give it to you. And now here we are…in the rain…you finding out that I love you as much as I hate you…so why do-don't you just go?!"

"…Because there is no place I'd rather be L. And…no place better to be than right here." A small, shining smile came onto Light's face, "Did I think you hated me still? No, but I knew you were never over everything. Maybe I just did not want to admit it. I killed you, and that pain is always going to be there…"

"A-Always? For eternity? Am I going to feel like this forever, Light?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I'm not going anywhere."

"..." L sniffed, rubbing his eyes, "Y-You bastard…s-spewing romantic crap like that…It always makes me…h-happy…"

"…L….We were meant to hate each other in a way, and you know it. I'm sure Fate, that same Fate you spoke of earlier, was involved with this. But…Fate also brought us together again."

"…S-So Light-chan...w-won't leave? Even after I said all of that?" It was futile for L to wipe his eyes any further, for fresh droplets sprang forth.

"Like I said…Fate brought us together again. And…no one says you cannot love the person you hate the most…And the person you hate, even if it is only somewhat, can still be your lover, L."

"…" The raven openly gaped, letting out a soft whine, and then…

Grabbed Light into a hug, burying his face in the brunette's neck,

"L-Light…please d-don't go…please…E-Even if…it would be logical t-that you should l-leave, I still d-don't want you to; I w-want you…I want to be s-se-selfish…….A-And you d-don't hate me, do you?"

"…No, I don't. Some things about you I don't like, but you as a whole…no."

"An-And…Light…I-I hate a part of you…a fairly big part…but not you as a whole….but what I love about you is just as big…if not bigger, so please don't go!"

"Shh…I won't." Lawliet had buried his face in Light's chest now, partly due to sorrow, partly due to shame, and the younger man began to rub the pale, ghost-like man's back, making L whine, and murmuring,

"Y-You still love me…So..I-Is it true then, Light?"

"What, L?"

"…That love and hate are intertwined as one?"

"…Maybe. It might just be. "

…

The duo were not in the mood to do much else for the rest of the night, and Light carried the older man in his arms to under a tree, rain still pouring down, but the streams of Nature's tears had lessened a great degree, and now only a slight, somewhat comforting drizzle fell down upon Earth. L had burrowed himself on top of his lover, burying his face into the brunette's left shoulder, strong, lightly tan arms of the former Kira slung around him tightly.

"Light-chan is warm…" L hummed in the dark, night air, and the other man just softly laughed,

The younger one laughed, and ruffled the raven's locks, "So is L-chan."

A moment of silence passed, and then, "…Light?"

"Yes, L?"

"I…I am already starting to feel a little better, but I am still worried. W-What…what if that hate is always there?"

L had started to ask that peculiar question a few moments ago, but had cut himself off, instead giving the Yagami a light peck on the lips; but here Lawliet was now, not shying away from the question, and Light had to smile at how the man was being, or trying to be, brave.

"…Maybe a small amount will always be there, but isn't that normal, L? Every person here, I bet, hates someone, but also loves them in some amount. Think about it; and...is that not human?"

"Human…" A right thumb rested on lips of the spirit, and black eyes shined under the moonlight and raindrops at Light, "Perhaps it is…I just hope Light-chan shall not doubt my other feelings, my…my kinder and nicer feelings."

"I won't, and I don't, you really worry a lot, L."

"…Of course I do. I have never experienced love before, Light-chan, or even a strong friendship. So...I am sure you can understand my…tentativeness."

The young fallen nodded and hugged L closer, staring out at the nature before them.

"I have to say…if there was one thing I could wish for right now-"

"It would be cake sex?" L quipped up, interrupting, and Light gave an abashed expression at his lover.

"Uh…NO?"

"Oh? I'd wish for that, Light-chan. Really, now, where is your creativity?"

"…AGH! What is with you? You're so moody sometimes! You were crying one minute ago, and now you're talking about-"

"Fucking Light-chan in cake!"

…The Yagami did not remember the last time he twitched like this…Oh, wait, yes, it was earlier that day, when the horny bastard of a detective was nearly HUMPING him.

"A-Anyway…I would wish…"

"….Yes?" L moved his face closer to Light's, a curious expression in those sweet, large orbs, an impish grin of excitement on his face.

"I know you're going to think this sounds like a damn cliché, but…I would like to feel the rain…at least one last time. I…I love the feel of rain on bare skin." Light smiled, but turned his face somewhat, embarrassed at admitting something of that nature to his quirky raven.

"…" L just stared at the other, in total surprise, and then muttered, "Well, now I DO wish Light-chan would have wished for sex."

"AGH! L! Stop saying things like that, it embarrasses me more!"

…And then…Lawliet laughed.

Lawliet laughed hard and loud, a bony appendage of a hand coming up to his mouth, trying to stifle the giggles, but completely failing.

"…I only tease Light-chan. But…come here…I may be able to relieve Light-chan of his pain of not being able to feel the rain."

"Wha? What are you doing?"

But Lawliet did not stop his gentle pushing of the younger man forward, out of the shade of the tree, nor remove his other hand, his left, from Light's cheek.

…And then…the boy felt it…

A tiny drop of water touched his cheek, then another, and then a third; gasping in shock as rain began to hit his other cheek, then his eyes, his crown of russet tresses, trailing down to his shoulders, and even his arms and hands.

"L…"

But the feelings were fleeting, and sixty seconds later, the sensation of the rain on his skin vanished, chocolate eyes blinking and turning to his lover.

"…It is an ability the angels have: To be able to feel certain objects here upon Earth; rain, nature, even man-made things, and sometimes, with permission, people."

"…I thought...that you said you weren't an angel, L."

"…" The raven was silent, hiding his face somewhat from the younger man still unchained to him, "I...must confess to Light that that was only half-true. You are correct in saying that I am not an angel, for I am not an official one. I...was offered the position to be a higher-ranking angel, doing some upper class work for the Almighty…but…I cannot gain my wings…until I complete this job."

"So by…guarding me, going with me on this journey…you can become an angel?"

L nodded, "With beautiful snow-white wings and golden tips. B-But I don't want Light-chan thinking that I only did this for that reason!" The older man's tone became pleading, as if he felt that the former Kira could take Lawliet's reasons for this to be selfish, "I-I came here for many reasons, and also because I was picked to do so, assigned to. But…I wanted to maybe help you, judge you, see if…there was really the good that I had seen in you before, if it had been real, if it was still existent…and…" A rosy hue came to life on L's face, and he murmured the next words so quietly, "I just wanted to see you again…I wanted to see you again so much, Light…B-Because watching you for all those years…t-those six years after I died…just watching you wasn't enough for me, Light. I needed to see you face to face again…I really did…Just look into your eyes one last time…"

L bit his lip, shaking his head, "I just...I never imagined things would turn out like this…For the longest time, up there…" The pallid spirit turned his head up towards the Heavens, the dark, puffy, opaque clouds, "I wanted to hate you. Have no other emotion for you at all…just constant hate…But I was so mad in the beginning, so you can understand, yes? Then, over time, the hate lessened, greatly lessened, to where it is now: Light…" The older one paused, and shuffled closer, gently taking the other's face in his bony hands, stating,

"Light, I don't hate you completely. No matter what I have said here tonight, I don't want you thinking that. I just despise your actions, and hate a fairly good size part of you, somewhat large, but then again, somewhat small. I only keep repeating it because I don't want you to get scared, or feel emotional hurt, and then leave, and-" The detective's voice cracked and had gone a decibel higher towards the end, but Light cut off the man with a chaste kiss, whispering, "Shh…easy, L, just calm down…It's alright…"

"…No. It's not alright. How will it be alright?"

"It will be, trust me, for once. Okay?"

"…I'm not a very trustworthy person, and neither is Light-chan."

The ex-God had to give a laugh at this, and took his lover into his arms again, "Okay, so we aren't…but it's another thing we have in common then?"

"True…" Lawliet broke away from his normal crouch and spread out his legs, leaning back against his lover, Light's chin coming to rest on top of his head, strong hands of a more tan and sunny shade resting on bony hips of the insomniac, "We are also quite selfish, demanding, argumentative, egotistical, and on top of that, our hormones-"

"I don't want to hear about your damn hormones! Do you HAVE to ruin a peaceful moment with your high sexual intake?"

Ebony orbs turned to stare up into annoyed brown eyes, blank and unblinking, when L moved his head somewhat backwards to stare up at the young fallen, uttering only one word, in a bland tone, "Yes."

"….Damn you…"

"Yes, "damn" me. Can I really help how I feel? If Light-chan was me, I find there to be a high chance he would act in the same manner, about seventy percent."

"Wha?!"

"…Nothing?"

The duo remained silent for a few moments, until Light spoke up once more, "L…Something just came to mind…."

"Does it involve gumdrops? Because those were on my mind." A bony hand plunged into a denim pocket, and L pulled out a handful of sweetened gumdrops, some with lint on them, but the detective did not care, and began popping the colorful candy past his ashen lips, and into his stomach.

"….No. I was thinking…that I left Misa's dream."

"…"

"…"

Silence, not even chewing could be heard…

And then L pouted, and slapped Light upside the head,

"You idiot! You LEFT her DREAM!"

"Yeah?! I just said that! L, didn't you realize that?!"

The raven groaned, "NO, I did not! I was too frazzled and distracted by my emotions! Did Light-chan realize THAT?"

"Well, yes?! But I thought-UGH…" The younger one just shook his head, "So...how much trouble will I get in for leaving her dream before I was done, and in the way I left her dream? I didn't exactly accidentally leave…"

"Light-chan left to run after me...that was quite noble of him." A small, impish smile graced Lawliet's features, and the Yagami could not help the smile that blossomed on his own face,

"Well, yeah, of course I would...I was worried about you, you moron….Running off like that, I…I thought you were abandoning me…"

L's eyes widen, and he whispered, "Really?"

"…A little yes. I...could just tell you were upset, and...frankly, I thought you looked heartbroken, and so for a split second, I thought…well…that you were leaving me…abandoning me…"

Lawliet's smile widened, and even let out a chuckle, "Oh, Light..."

"Oh, Light, what?"

"…"

L blinked, tilting his head, staring at his lover for a moment, and then laughed softly once more, stating only, "Oh, do not worry about it, Light. In time...you may see what I was getting at with those two words." The man ended enigmatically, "But, onto pressing matters. I do not believe, and this is what I believe, not what I know with one-hundred percent knowledge, Light, that you may not be punished as greatly since…you left because of a selfless reason…"

"Me running after you like that is considered selfless?"

"Yes," Lawliet nodded, "You saw myself to be in tears, hurt, upset, and various other adjectives, and you did not care what trouble you could get into if you left, you just…exited her subconscious. The Arch Angels and the Judges of Heaven shall not be greatly hard on you Light, they better not be…you left because of me, if anyone should be blamed, it should be I. And you only left because of what you feel in your heart for me...your love…No one can blame that…"

"Mmm, you're very poetic sometimes, Lawliet."

The insomniac pouted, his face flushing scarlet in embarrassment, "L is not poetic."

"Oh? Says who?"

"Says L himself." The older man proudly stated, and Light let out a laugh when the detective stuck out his tongue.

"L is also childish, of course…"

"…." L knew that if he replied, it would just be a lie, so he chose to remain silent, pouting, and emitting a small growl, causing his lover to only chuckle.

"But L….things will be okay? Nothing…bad? And what about Misa, when do we-?"

"Light-chan should cease his worrying. Nothing will come of it, you shall have to trust ME. And as for Misa…" The man with the black nest of hair turned towards the apartment, gazing up at it, "We shall return back there tomorrow night, there is no point in going back tonight. Too much work and it would just make things difficult. And Light, you need your rest."

"Mmm…Maybe…but won't she be in a bad mood because of all this? Wouldn't it be better to go sooner and cheer her up?"

"…Maybe Misa will spend this time thinking of what has occurred, and the actual reason for it?"

"L, this is Misa."

"…"

"Yeah, exactly…" Light sighed with exasperation, and laid back against the tree once more, "She'll go ballistic...you may want to hide…" The small chuckle had an atmosphere of worry all about it.

"L does not hide when it is unnecessary, and since this is Amane-san we are dealing with, it is indeed unnecessary."

The men could not help but laugh again, and Lawliet snuggled up against his lover, resting his head on the brunette's chest, feeling the younger spirit's warmth seeping into his own body; lanky arms wrapped around Light's waist, young Yagami's hands coming to settle around L's shoulders, the duo wrapped up in the heat of each other, the kindness, the love.

And the cold rain did nothing to drain the warm atmosphere that had settled around them…

OooooOoOooOOooOOOOOOOO

The time had come once more, and once again, Light and L stood in front of the bed of Misa Amane; the model had gone to bed early this night, but it was indeed understandable, for the Yagami had seen how she had spent the entire day walking around in a heart-broken daze. The woman had donned a fuzzy blue robe the entire day, drinking coffee by the pot-fulls, eating doughnuts by the dozen (while Lawliet whined the Azimikei had brought him none of the sugary sweets). TV barely kept the blonde occupied; she would flip through channels, fling the remote aside, and then break into hysterical sobs, while each sorrowful cry sent guilt like an arrow into Light's heart.

Now the stars shone once more, this night clear, not a cloud in the sky, the moon glowing once again upon the saturated grass. It was still the month of May in Japan, four months after Light's death, but the spring air did nothing to qualm the pains in the hearts of the spirits, and the model before them.

Silence passed between them as Light placed a hand over Misa's forehead, L's own bony appendage wrapped around his other hand; and the darkness of the room faded into the darkness of Misa's mind…

…The darkness that had not changed since last night, for the nightmare from before was the same, but with some subtle, yet scary, differences.

Misa was killed this time, by the masked Lawliet himself, who plunged a dagger into the maiden's heart, her girlish screams echoing out, but the "crowd" at the theater paid her no heed; neither did the Light in the dream, who just swooned in L's arms, and the two men commenced to make love in the street, making the real Yagami give a blank stare, and a "yelp" when his real lover smacked his butt, purring, "We should do that sometime…sex on an Earthen street while cars zoom by-"

Thankfully it was at that time Misa's inner subconscious sucked them in, walls with brightly colored lights zooming past their eyes, Light no longer scared of the falling, or what he saw during this period of seconds; the man took this time to think of what he would say, but truthfully, the ex-Kira knew what he already had in mind to say, and even though Misa would still die in the end, his words had to help her, and give her the best times of her life for the next nine months…

…"You're back."

Light did not even remember when the duo had stopped plummeting down the darkness and the colorful orbed walls of the model's mind, but once again, the hurt Amane woman stood before them, in her classic Gothic attire, skinny as ever, her blue eyes shining with pain and tears, the woman whispering again, "I thought you would never come back, Light…"

"I told you I would, didn't I?" The Yagami returned, trying to smile, still holding onto his lover's pale hand, L himself wearing a neutral expression as a mask on his beautiful face.

"…You have told me many things…" Misa's eyes turned towards the pair's hands entwined, and when Light ceased to unwind them, even after the girl gave him a hard, icy stare, she let out a somber sigh, "So it is true…"

"What is, Misa?"

"That you are in love with Ryuzaki, Light…"

"Wha-!?" Light was flabbergasted, and it showed on his clueless expression, his slack jaw, and the repetitive blinking. How the pallid man was able to keep his cool Light would never know.

"Light…I saw it for real last night, full and in front of my face last night. How much you love Ryuzaki. You ran after him...and people only do that if someone they love is involved. And I know that because…" Misa trailed off, hanging her head, a tear falling down, "B-Because I would do that for you…"

"…Yes, Misa, I do love him. It's about time you knew that, actually."

"…Light, I've known for quite a while…" The woman spoke softly, and she brushed back some of her hair behind her ear, "I was blinding myself to it, all those years…I may be ditzy, and I may not be super bright or a genius, but Misa Misa knows love when she sees it!!" Misa's voice cracked at the end, going a level higher.

"…You're hurt that I lied to you-"

"OF COURSE I AM!" The sobs croaked out of the model, and she shook her head, "I could see it so well...but I tried to hide it from myself, thinking 'Oh, but he says he loves ME, not Ryuzaki….'. But that didn't work. Even after…after Ryuzaki got killed by Kira…I-I don't know how or why, bu-but…I saw you acting sad about it, really sad. Like…you felt guilty. I mean, I knew you said he was your close friend and all…but…"

"But…what?"

"Don't you remember, Light?" The Amane woman whispered, "Those nights you cried? I heard you; even when you would go into the bathroom in our room, after we had gotten an apartment together, and were engaged, I heard you…you would mutter things like 'Ryuzaki…come back…Ryuzaki…I miss you…I miss you so much…' But then…I heard other things too…"

"..." Light could not help but turn red, because he knew for sure what Misa had meant: His masturbations to Ryuzaki. He had done it only a few times, in the dead of night, trying to keep as quiet as possible, but he could not help himself.

He had craved the man for so long…

"…You were in love with him. I could see it in your eyes. When we t-tried to catch H-Higuchi…i-in the Kira case…You were together so much…I-I bet you fell for him there…B-But I kept saying to myself, "Misa Misa, he loves you, he kisses you, hugs you, goes on dates with you, he says it, so h-he HAS to LOVE YOU!""

"…Misa, I'm so sorry…I-"

"You USED me! I may not remember for WHAT exactly, I've always found my memory to be a little fuzzy on some things, but Misa Misa knows you just USED her! Was I cover up so you could have a secret love affair with Ryuzaki?! Was I just there to impress your parents?! What WAS I to you!?"

"Misa, please, just try to relax! I…" Light sighed, running a hand over his face, "Yes, I used you. But…if I tell you, you shall hate me."

"…But I could never hate you Light…I love you." Bright blue eyes were unleashing more droplets of despair, but a smile came onto the Amane's face, "Misa Misa will always love her Light….and she just wishes she could be his, and NOT Ryuzaki! B-Because w-what does he have that I don't have?! B-Besides a damn penis!"

"…He has many things that you do not have, Misa…and it was wrong of me to use you for what I did…I did many horrible things back then…"

"What?" Misa sniffed loudly, "But Light was a detective working to catch Kira…he…he could not be that bad…maybe selfish…? Is that what Light means?"

"…No, Misa, I…" The Yagami chanced a glance at his lover, whose expression had not changed an ounce, and all Lawliet did was nod in reply. Yes, it was time for all of the truths to come out, it was the only way to cleanse Light's soul completely…

Though his mother and sister had no need to know that Light was Kira, for his personal family would only be hurt needlessly, since they had not been used, but Misa...she had been a direct tool for Light's plans, and remembered not a thing about it.

"…Misa…I wasn't killed by Kira……I was Kira…"

…………

It felt like it took billions of lifetimes to explain every single little thing to Misa: how they had met, how she had acquired the Death Note, Rem and her roles, how Misa's Shinigami had caused L's death in a way, how Ryuzaki WAS L, all of the killings, trickery, the Shinigami Eyes, all of it….and by the end of it all, Light was worn out so much, that even Lawliet's comforting hand, still entwined with his, was no help to him at all.

"…Y-You used me…as the Second Kira…" Misa had cried out, screamed, bawled, sobbed, and even tried to strike Light all during the explanation, and her once shining blue eyes were now bloodshot and tired, "Y-You knew that I loved you…and you took advantage of that…"

"…Yes."

"…G-Granted, I loved you partly because you were Kira, yes?"

"….Correct."

The model let out another cry of anguish, burying her face in her hands, leaving the duo, who were now chained once more, L putting it on before they had come back into the girl's mind, standing there awkwardly.

"A-And I STILL love Light…Misa Misa still loves Light…" Misa spoke softly, and after a moment, the girl gazed up at the former God, "After all of the things I did for you…And after all of the things you did to Misa Misa…I still love you…"

"…"

"I-I still want to be with YOU! B-Because I really never hated Kira that much! U-Until…I thought he took you away from me…B-But it was YOU who died AS Kira! S-So I should still be able to love you-"

"NO."

This time, it was not Light who spoke up, but Lawliet, and the snow-white skilled spirit stepped closer, "I cannot allow this kind of banter, Amane-san."

The woman just gaped at the other, shocked that HE was talking to her, not her precious Light.

"You can really say you never hated Kira that much? Why don't you hate him at least a little NOW? HE took your Light-chan away, HE made Light die that night, and yes, Kira WAS Light, but still, Kira caused all of this! He caused you to feel this miserable, did he not?!"

"…W-Well-"

"And if anything, you SHOULD be mad at Light as WELL! He used you, and even though you approved of Kira's values, he broke your heart by using you, making you kill, going against your humanity and your human soul! Do you not understand what you DID?!"

"….I did what I did for, and out of, love, Ryuzaki-san." Misa stated coldly, "And you're right, I should be mad at Light, and I still am. Especially when I find out he doesn't LOVE ME! He loves YOU, the man he so claimed to hate! Because YOU are L, or so you told me!"

"Yes, I am indeed L. But YOU listen to me-"

"Alright, enough! Both of you!" Light shouted, stepping between the two, both of whom had inched closer over time to one another, "Misa…L's right…You did a lot of bad…Horrible, deadly, and god-forsaken things."

"B-But I did it all for you, Light…And I'd still do anything for you! Even thought you were Kira, I still find that amazing! And yes, I'm still a little upset that you used me, and even more greatly upset at the fact that you caused your own demise, that you caused me to feel so miserable for the past four months…I would still do anything for you! Would RYUZAKI do anything for you?! I bet he wouldn't, he would just leave-"

"Frankly, my dear Amane-san, I WOULD." The statement was spoken so harshly, so hard, that it made both the Yagami and the woman near him flinch, "I WOULD do anything for Light-chan, and he knows it."

Light smiled, for he could tell by that look in L's eyes that it was indeed the blessed truth; the duo had not told Misa about how L was helping the Yagami get into Heaven, for why tell the woman that? There was no point, and there was a probable and possible chance she would become upset.

"Misa…I want to just tell you that I am so sorry...For everything."

"…And I shall always forgive my Light…" Misa smiled, but Light being able to read people so well, knew there was some fake quality to it.

_Always…? No, I can see it in your eyes, Misa, you shall not forgive me always this time…_

_And I bet this is how it shall end…_

_You'll die because of what I have told you here tonight…_

_You'll be so broken-hearted now that it is confirmed to you that I love L, and only L…and you were only a nice person to me, a tool, and nothing more than that…You'll be crushed that I caused my own death, leaving you alone for months to sink into this pit of despair…That I caused your weight gain, your loss of all that was important to you, your fame, fortune, job, and heart, and even your suicide attempt…_

…_This pit of darkness grew because of me, and it shall die because of me…_

_And there is nothing I can do about it…_

Light chanced a glance at his raven-haired ravisher, and a tiny, subtle nod came from the older one; of course, Light had been right. L had read his thoughts once more, for it was getting to the point where the fallen killer could sense if the detective was taking a peak into his brain. And it seemed that L agreed that was how it was to end. Misa would die due to his words, for it only made sense.

"Light? Are you alright? You went quiet there...And OOOH! Misa Misa wants to know that will you go back to Heaven? Because Light HAS to be there, right?"

Stupid Misa. Heaven was for good guys.

"Um…Yes, I'm alright. And...of course! Where else would I be going back to?" The brunette let out a nervous laugh, but Misa did not catch it, instead choosing to giggle as well.

"Okay, great! Then Misa-Misa will be coming to see you in time! Because even though I killed lots of people, I did it for the cause of true-…I mean Love! So God's gotta let me in, right?"

"…Sure! I bet he will…"

There was no need to disappoint the girl; for, Light was really not sure IF God and the angels and the Judges would let the model and femme fatal in, past the Pearly Gates…

"Squee! Then Misa Misa can't wait! One day, I'll be reunited with my Light! AND I shall get him to love ME, Ryuzaki, you better watch out, Light will come back and love me once again!" The girl proclaimed triumphantly, like a warrior shouting that he would win the next war, no matter how much blood he shed.

Stupid Misa. Light had NEVER loved her yet…yet that seemed to not deter her feelings and emotions.

"…Misa…"

"No, Light, just you wait! Once I get to Heaven, things will be so much better! Oooh, I can't wait-!"

"Misa, I want you to start…living your life out here better, okay? Don't be in such a rush to see me…"

"Oh…Okay Light, if you want me too. I guess…I could start being cheerier…Maybe lose all of that weight? And maybe I can start modeling again, and I'll do it all for you! In your name! And I'll try to be soooo happy! Because Misa Misa will be seeing you again!"

"Exactly. There's no more need to be depressed and pig out on junk food, is there? And yeah, go back to work, it'll make you feel so much better. Get out, see the world…"

_Make the most of the short time you have left…_

"Alright Light, I will, I promise! Just for you!!"

OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…So…you think she shall die by her own hand too, after what I said to her?"

"There is an eighty-five percent chance that outcome will come true, Light-chan." L murmured as the duo sat side-by-side in Misa's room, sunlight streaming in through the window, its curtains drawn back once more; the young woman had gotten up hours ago, just a few hours past sunrise, about eight A.M. She was as cheery as ever, and had called her agent, demanding the adult get the supermodel started on all reliable diet programs, weight loss supplements, and other healthy food, for, as to quote the girl, "Misa Misa is back in action!"

"…Did…I do all I could?"

"Indeed, you did. And you told her the absolute truth; what she does with that information is up to her, and out of your control Light." The raven replied kindly, snuggling closer to his lover; they had done no romantic actions last night apart from some gentle kissing and cuddling, but all the same, L was in a very good mood that morning, "And I am very proud of my Light-chan…I know saying all of that was not easy for him."

"Hmmn…yeah, it wasn't." Strong hands wrapped around Lawliet's shoulders, and pink lips kissed a pale forehead, causing the detective to sigh in bliss.

"Light…Have I told you yet that I have many things to show you once we go Home?"

"Heh…you may have mentioned it once or twice…"

"How there's a big house for the both of us back up there? Not gigantic, but a fairly large size…with a large bed to match…" The man purred into the brunette's neck, Light only just laughing at the statement, but L continued on, "It is so beautiful up there…one can see the planets and stars so well…comets too…and the nature and greenery never dies there…and all have a home, no matter what your religion…There's no war, and enough of all types of goods to go around….And-"

"AHHHH LAWLIET-SAMA!!"

"…You heard that, didn't you?" Light questioned, and L only groaned.

That voice…it was none other than…

"LAWLIET-SAMA! LAWLIET-SAMA!!"

…Azimikei…

The little cherub crashed-slash-phased through the ceiling, landing with a thump on his rump on a rug in Misa's room.

"LAWLIET-SAMA! LAWLI-"

"ENOUGH!" The Yagami bellowed, "Dammit, you could wake the DEAD!"

"…Ignore my lover's ranting, Azimikei-san, he just grumpy because I have not fucked him within the past twelve hours."

"WHAT?!"

"Ohhh, of COURSE!" The angel giggled, his blonde hair bouncing up and down, "That makes sense! But anyway, I've got NEWS! Oh, and give me your list."

L complied, handing the messenger the written list, and Azimikei crossed off Misa Amane's name with his traditional blue flame style.

"So, you said you had news? About what?" Light piped up grumpily, and the angel only returned the tone with a cheerful, gleaming smile.

"Oh, Yagami-san, you just have to help two more people, that's all."

"WHAT?!"

"…Light, can you stop shouting right in my ear? My ear-drum will burst, and then how will I ever hear your screams of ecstasy?"

"L, NOT the time for those remarks. And what do you mean I have to help "two more people"?!"

Azimikei shrugged, "Just that. You have to help two more people. But they are already deceased, so I have to take you and L-sama immediately to a special holding center. So I shall hope you two are ready to go?"

"W-Wait! Who are these people EXACTLY?"

"…You should know them well, Yagami-san.…Their names….are Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada."

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: WOOOT! : D The End of the Misa Arc, I hope you all enjoyed it.

And YES, Mikami and Takada shall now be making their appearances. ^^ Mikami won that poll from a long time ago by a LANDSLIDE, and I thought about putting Takada in for some more hell on Light's part XD. Now he has to deal with ANOTHER woman who was attracted and "in love" with him AND a man who considered him a GOD.

Yeah…sucks to be you, Lighto. xD

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, twenty pages, woo, and I am BEAT! XD There's more to come and thank Kitsune55 once more!

Love you all, talk to you soon, and see you at the next CHAPTER : D


	18. The Freeing of Kira's Favorite Disciple

A/N: Hellooooo there everyone! : D

Well, I decided to update this next, in honor of my best friend Ashley's birthday! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter dear, and everyone else as well and there's more to come! I'm responding to reviews, and I'd like to thank all of you for your kind comments, alerts, favs, and much more! And Pay Attention with this chapter, there's some interesting info that will pertain to the sequel, and the ending! Now, please enjoy. : D

P.S. I'd LOVE, love, LOVE to thank dear **Kitsune55** for being such a wonderful beta. Unfortunately, I shall miss her and lose her for about a year due to her to study abroad in Japan, but I sincerely wish her the best, and I hope she does not forget about us! The story shall continue on though, and in a year, Kitsune55, dear, you can be certain I shall have more work for you! Good luck! : D

P.P.S HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY : D

_OOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Cages holding pretty birds…_

_Locks impenetrable to all but me…_

_Golden tears, Shining keys…_

_Open the Door…_

_And release God's adoring Bird…_

_Into the Heavenly Sky and Sea…_

_OooOOOoooOOooooOOOooOooOoo_

They were all locked up, the diamond bars glistening in the sunlight as Light and his attached lover followed Azimikei down the long corridor. The brunette could tell that they were human spirits, but the way their faces perceived to be so hollow and afraid frightened the fallen Kira himself.

Azi had taken them to a holding facility, resting upon a bushel of stratus clouds, the clouds themselves a dark gray; the building's interior walls were a snow-white though, clean and pristine.

"We call this the Condemned Alley, Condemned Cloud, lots of names really," The miniature cherub in front of Lawliet and the Yagami piped up after many seconds of scary silence, "Everyone here is locked up here because we are unsure of where to send these souls: Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or the Shinigami Realm."

"…What do you mean by, 'unsure'? And what's this talk of the Shinigami Realm?"

"Dear Yagami-kun, you were not informed of this, were not?" Azimikei sighed, shaking his head, golden curls swishing around his face, "Well, you know that Heaven is for the pure souls, Hell for the 'impossible-to-save' souls, and Purgatory is for people whom Heaven's Judges and Archangels are unsure of whether they will go to Heaven or Hell, such as yourself. But the Shinigami Realm...Well, that is a different issue, actually. You see, when Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory were created, the existence of the Shinigami came to be. We're not sure HOW the Death Gods came to be living creatures, how their Shinigami King came to be alive, but we knew we would have to deal with it. Some of the Angels suspected the Shinigami had been experiments gone wrong that were done by Lucifer, but that remains to be figured out. Anyway, God and the other leaders had to step in, or the Shinigami promised to take away every single soul from the human world, leaving Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory empty. For when a soul is taken by a Shinigami, it normally, but not always, goes down into the Shinigami Realm. There are exceptions, such as yourself, Lawliet-san, and a few others, but your souls were not free, we had to sacrifice another human soul to the Shinigami to receive you."

"So you're saying that someone else went down there in our place? Who?" Light piped up, but Azimikei shook his head, stating,

"That is disclosed information I am afraid, but if I may continue? Anyway, it was decreed that the Shinigami King and his subjects could take souls from Earth for their own use and life, but they could not take them all. In other words, we spilt the human percentage into thirds, not counting Purgatory. Granted, sometimes there are more good humans than bad, or vice versa, but Lucifer and God have been known to be fairly even on the souls that are brought into their proper places, and have been known to work out differences more calmly within the last decades or so, and Purgatory helps too. That isn't too hard to figure out. And the rest go to the Shinigami Realm. Simple as that. Both Heaven and Hell hate to lose those souls, but it is necessary, or the Shinigami King and the Shinigami may start a deathly riot upon us and Earth, and there could be anarchy. And no one wants that, now do we? Though…" The cherub's face became downcast, almost taking on a gray hue.

"Azimikei-san?" The raven next to Light spoke up, after being silent and pondering for so long, "What...what is it?"

"….They did not tell you, did they, L-san? The Archangels I mean…"

"…I am afraid I have not a clue as to what you are referring to."

"….God and some of the others want to change the rule concerning the Shinigami."

Now it was Lawliet's turn to turn a pale shade, his ebony eyes widening into full moon orbs, his voice going hoarse, "What?"

"…They want to make it so that the Shinigami can only kill certain humans, with only a little lifespan left. That's another thing that's bothered Heaven especially: That the Shinigami have been killing off all ages of persons. And they also want to make it so that the killing is limited, to maybe one to two persons per year, per Shinigami. And finally…" Azi paused, glancing at Light, "The highest Judges want to forbid the dropping of Death Notes down to Earth for the rest of time. Because quite frankly, Light Yagami, you caused quite an influx of souls into Heaven and Hell, and even Purgatory. Some are even in here I bet, maybe. There's also those killed by the Shinigami too, for if humans use a Death Note, the souls go to the other places, not the Shinigami Realm; but, if a Shinigami uses it and kills, the soul goes to the Shinigami Realm. So, in short, we had many souls come in that Heaven and Hell were not ready to accommodate, and it was quite perplexing. And add to that fact that we had trouble souls to deal with, lest their lives and souls be damned forever, and you have a quite a troublesome ordeal. So those are the reasons for the new rules, or the rules that Heaven, and even Hell, want to implant, but nothing has been finalized yet."

"Are they really serious?" L's tone, normally monotonous, had taken on a hesitant and worried aura, "That...Is that not unwise?"

"…Unfortunately, it is not my place to say, Lawliet-san, but...but in many ways, it does not bode well for me. Anyway, THAT is not why you two are here. YOU, Light, are here to judge both Mikami and Takada."

"Judge…?"

"Indeed. You see, they are here because we are undecided where they should go. Sometimes they seem sorry for their sins, sometimes they don't, and we are quite perplexed. So, as part of your journey of healing and redemption, we are asking you to judge them, observe them, try to help them, and you shall send them somewhere. If we deem it to be appropriate, we shall comply with your decision, and the Judges will, hopefully, look upon you better."

"…So who is first?"

"Teru Mikami, Yagami-kun." Azi replied, finally stopping at a door made of pure steel. "This door leads out into a field, where you shall judge him; his attendant shall be bringing him out to you, so just remain calm, please."

Carefully, the young cherub pushed open the door while gripping the steel handle, and instantaneously, pure snow-white light unveiled itself before Light Yagami and the other lover.

What lay before them was a field of pure white grass, not an ounce of green could be spotted on the field. There were, scattered about, stones with hues of sunshine and opal dotted about, as walking paths; trees lined the large field, their trunks brown, but their leaves a mixture of white and rosy pink colors. Not a sound echoed in the large area, only the sun shone above, and when Light glanced up to gaze upon the orb, he spotted a glass dome covering the entire field area, with poles made of diamond material locking the glass in place. Not another soul was on the field of white nature; that was, until the Yagami heard pairs of feet marching across a stone covered pathway nearby; that was the cue for Azimikei, who, fairly gently, pushed Light and L onto their own opal-stone path, closing the door behind them with a smirk, and so quickly that neither Light nor Lawliet could utter a word.

L took the initiative, leading Light along their own path, which lead to the middle of the field and dome; both men were as silent as a holy man in church, not only having not a clue as to what they could say, but the calm, nearly ominous atmosphere, did not call for it at this time.

The chained duo stopped when they met a group of three men and one woman; instantly, Light recognized one man to be Teru Mikami. The former servant of Kira was handcuffed, in both the wrists and ankles areas. Blindfolded as well, with a white garb, the young man's head was hanging down, dirty, unkempt black locks falling around his face. Mikami's attire was similar to that of a monk from an old monastery: a black robe, long, stretching down to his feet, tied with a golden rope around the waist; a hood was in the back, not over the former X-Kira's head. Teru's skin was extremely pallid, as if he had not seen the light of day for months; he had thinned out extremely as well, to almost unhealthy measurements.

"Alright, boys, I can handle the rest." The woman gripping Mikami's arm was extremely young, looking to be no older than eighteen. Black glasses were perched upon her thinly framed face, with light brown eyes nearly glaring at the other two strong, male angels near her. Her white, lace gown was down to her knees, with golden sandals sparkling like golden dust. Light brown hair, with a tiny mix of red, was tied into one long braid that trailed down her back. Her voice gave off a commanding tone for someone so young, and one of the angels near her protested with,

"But Miss A-"

"Shut UP! God, Mikalai, **who** is his attendant here?"

"…You are Miss A."

"And who is old enough to handle things around here, Mikalai?"

"…You are."

"Good. Now GOOO! I can handle this!" A smirk-slash-pout came from the woman, and with a resigned sigh, Mikali and his companion unfurled their wings, leaping off from the ground, and dissolved right through the glass dome above all of their heads.

"…Now, we can get down to business. I am-"

"I know you."

L had interrupted blandly, his gaze locked onto the young woman's, and she, along with Light, turned towards the insomniac.

"And…I know you? You're L, but…what about you knowing me?"

"I have heard about you; they call you Miss A, but your name is Ashley, is it not? For someone so young, you have raised to the high ranks as being attendants for those in the Condemned Alley, have you not?"

The woman laughed, "Yeah, it is. And you've heard that? Damn, now I'm all embarrassed, Mister L." Ashley gave an awkward smile, while Lawliet nodded, continuing with,

"Your father...from what I remember, he was killed by Kira, yes?"

Ashley stopped smiling, her face turning towards a grave expression, "…Yes. Supposedly he was involved in a company corruption scandal, Kira found out and well…..You know the rest, L."

"Indeed; I also know…Your mother was the one whom killed you, yes. You and her both…"

Ashley nodded, trying to hide her sadness behind a neutral expression; but the Yagami boy with the brown tresses caught the sadness in her eyes, and a pit of guilt began to wallow and grow in his stomach, even more so when the young woman continued with,

"She was so distraught after his death; she was quite suicidal; apparently she thought it was best that I didn't "suffer" either. So she… she….tricked me...she stated that we were going to go for the mall, for a shopping trip. I was eighteen then, c'mon, I thought 'Okay, I guess it could be fun'…It stopped being fun when she drove the car into the lake, locking the doors, making us both drown."

Light could only respond with a "…Oh God…"

"Kira destroyed my family, our lives…our futures. That was a few years ago, though….so I'm coming to grips with it. And God is merciful to children who have been killed under horrid circumstances, accidents, things out of there control…so he gave me a job here, and I love it!" Ashley gave the young men a bright smile, "Nice house, and my Grandmother lives with me, so it's even better. She was always super nice to me."

"…What about your…parents?"

The light-haired woman paused, shaking her head, "My father is in Purgatory. His fate is still undecided. Yeah, he was involved in some crimes and things, some scandals like the ones Kira killed him for, but he...he never killed anyone. And my mom...she's…she's...well, let's just say that I won't be seeing her anymore."

Both chained souls knew what that meant: permanent banishment to Hell.

"Anyway, enough about me. It's time you did your job, Kira. Make up for everything damned thing you did to the world, especially this man." Ash nodded towards Mikami, whom still hung his head like a punished child, scared, alone in the world, a dark abyss, "Whenever you're ready, L, I'll untie him. Then it is up to you two."

Lawliet nodded, which only caused Light's nerves and apprehension to increase ten-fold; and when the white blindfold fell to the ground, and the clinking of handcuffs sounded out within the arena, the Yagami prayed that the reactions of the man would at least be fairly sound and sane.

"See ya, L, Yagami. I'll be back to pick him up later." Ashley smiled, and with a closing of her eyes, jumped up, spreading angelic wings, and phased through the glass dome while golden dust sprinkled down like falling snow.

"…" Mikami stood there, as if he was still chained and bound, and only after a few moments of eerie silent did he raise his head, revealing the same old black-framed glasses, darkened eyes with wide pupils, bloodshot all around, dark circles that nearly matched Lawliet's in size; it truly looked like the man had gotten little comfort in this place. His skin's former healthy hue was no more, his hair a mess, as if it had not been taken care of for years, like a wild animal; finally, the man muttered one, lone word…"God."

"…Mikami….I-"

"GOD!" Mikami screamed, not in joy, but in pure, hellish anger, and he charged at Light, nearly tacking him to the ground, if L had not stepped in with a sharp kick, sending the spirit, the former X-Kira, backwards onto the grass.

The brunette began to fear for his own life; stupid, really, being already dead and all, but Light could not help the pit of fear that had blossomed in his lower stomach and intestines; said pit grew even taller when Mikami tried to charge him once more, L having to hold the man back, Teru and Light barely separated by the few feet Fate had granted them.

"YOU WERE NEVER A GOD! NEVER!" The last word was repeated viciously by the deceased, loyal, Mikami, and out of sheer shock, the former Kira stepped back, sepia eyes watching as his former proxy screamed and ranted on, "YOU….How COULD YOU!?! YOU LIED! YOU-YOU…YOU MORTAL! I LOVED YOU LIKE A DISCIPLE! I WOULD'VE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU! ANYTHING! I WOULD'VE LOVED YOU LIKE A LOVER TOO! I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

"…Mi-Mikami, calm down, please-"

"NEVER! LOOK at what you DID TO ME!!" The man let out strangled whines and moans mixed together, and slumped against the raven whom was holding him tightly, making sure Mikami would not attack his lover whatsoever. "How could you, Kira-sama? How? Why? W-Why...y-you j-just…y-you just used me."

"…I did." Light replied, trying to hide any fear or trepidation from his tone.

"W-WHY?" Mikami's voice cracked, "H-How could you…I thought you were GOD. That you would create the perfect world, my utopian-dream! OUR dream! Our world would have been PERFECT! Perfection-"

"Is non-existent, Mikami." The Yagami interrupted, "And you should have known that, really. But yes...I did use you. And I want to apologize-"

"APOLOGIZE?! For what you DID? HA!" Mikami scoffed, "What could you SAY that would make everything right again! You're no deity whatsoever; it isn't like you can just say anything that'll happened right across the universe, affect it all!"

"Mikami, I...I don't know what else to say…"

"NO, and I bet you wouldn't even care about me unless you had to BE here, would you!? Do you care that I've been rotting in that cell for months!? Ever since I died, only after a few weeks you did, I've been sitting in that place, staring at walls, hearing shouts of the other prisoners, eating little food, but mostly not caring. And sure, it may not truly feel like "weeks", since time passes by quicker here, but to me it did! And I KNOW you did not feel all the pain I DID! You were all cushy in your Purgatory place with good old L, weren't you?! WEREN'T YOU!?"

"Mikami-san, please, we can remain calm, can we not?" L tried to interfere, calm the man, "Light and I are not hear to squabble, realize that, please."

"HAH! YOU may not have come here for that purpose, but** I** have a lot to say!" Mikami let out a snarl, and with a growl following that noise, he pushed Lawliet aside, and finally charged at the Yagami, grabbing the young man by his button-up shirt; fear arose in Light's eyes, his mouth slightly parted as if to speak, but he failed to do so, and only chose to listen instead to the words that echoed from Teru's mouth.

"You destroyed everything in my life. I had all of my life going perfectly; great law degree, good colleagues, nice, happy future ahead of myself. And then, you just had to choose me, out of every human on Earth, ME! How COULD you, you-"

"If I remember correctly, your sense of justice was so strong that you were the obvious choice to be my proxy. And I also recall that you did not keep your support of Kira hidden from the public or others, did you? At least to some extent you did not." Light spoke with a calm tone, firmly gazing into the frazzled former lawyer.

"B-But you claimed to be GOD! And you had p-powers, so I thought you were the God I had always wanted, the God who believed in righteous judgment, the type of judging where the wicked were always punished! B-But NO! Y-You were not only fake, you turned your back on me! You claimed to not even know me at one point, or have you forgotten THAT?!"

"…No, I have not."

"SO!? What do you have to say to all of this?! Do you even know how I died, because I don't! Everything is just a big blur! All I remember is opening my eyes and being carried in on a stretcher, two of those...angel-creatures helping me off, and shoving me into that damn cell!"

"….You went mad in prison, Mikami-san, and committed suicide." L spoke up blandly, and the words made both Teru and the ex-Kira he was grasping stiffen in shock.

"I...what?"

"According to the information I was lucky enough to overhear while still residing in Heaven, a man by the name of Teru Mikami was raving mad in prison, continuously screaming on about "Kira", "My God", "Save me", "Redemption", and assorted other phrases. Finally, on the day of February seventh, two-thousand and ten, about eleven o' clock at night, your mind finally gave way and snapping into pure insanity, you started banging on the bars, drawing the patrolling officers to your cell, whom opened it and tried to, futilely, subdue you. You were, miraculously, able to shake off their hold, and as a chase after you ensued, you were able to trick the officers and lose them off your trail, which in turn led you to go into the laundry room, and in a dire manner, you grabbed sheets being washed and with a cry, you were able to tie them together and you hung yourself, with a final cry of-"

"…My God will save me…" Mikami whispered, dark eyes wallowing up in sorrow, "I...I remember now…Oh, God…."

"…Mikami, I never knew…" Light murmured, and mouthed to his lover silently, "Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"You never asked." Was the silent reply from the raven standing near by, and the Yagami just rolled his eyes.

"S-S-SEE NOW?! SEE what the affect you had on me was! I was ready to follow you into Hell and back, Yagami! REALLY! You were my everything! A beautiful God, full of righteousness that punished evil, who was tangible! I could touch you, see you, and hear you speak to me! I just thought you were THERE! My God was finally there, had come to me, it was such a glorious moment to hear your voice for the first time! B-But...it was all a LIE! A LIE!" Mikami wailed, and finally releasing his hold on the brunette, he collapsed to the pure-pallid snow, pounding his fists into the nature, screaming incomprehensible wordings, hands grasping at the grass, but magically, the foliage passed through his hands, and the man let out a low whine; though the grass was meant to do that, the caretakers did not want it ripped up at all, by any stressful caged spirit.

"…A lot of life is a lie, isn't it Mikami?" Light whispered, "And I'm sorry. Truthfully. I never thought everything would come to this, I just...I dove in and found myself in over my head…"

"I-I did your dirty work for you! What kind of sick bastard ARE you!?"

"…Sick enough to maybe be sent to Hell."

"…" Mikami sat back on his knees; eyes glued to the ground, and only stated softly, "…Do you ever think….John….the disciple…and Christ were like this?"

"…Maybe. But I'm not God, or Christ, so the comparison wouldn't exactly fit, Mikami."

"…But you were to me. And what if Christ wasn't really God's son? What if he was a false God? Wouldn't our situation be the same then?"

"….But Christ wasn't that, Mikami." Light shook his head, a fairly solemn expression on his face, "And you and I both know that, Teru."

"…Yes."

"…Mikami, stand up." Light commanded firmly, "Please. We can resolve this now, or, well...never."

"D-Do you regret anything, Yagami?" Mikami choked out, lifting up his head to gaze upon the man whom had led him into madness and insanity.

"…Yes. Some things I greatly do…" Light cast a soft glance to his lover, who caught those sepia eyes with his ebony own, and bowed his head, hiding a rising blush, "But some things I don't regret at all…I was meant to do all of that, I suppose. Regretting it all would be wrong, because then I wouldn't be here….I wouldn't have met L, either, so there was one upside to the hell, wasn't there?"

"But what are my upsides!? I'm in some damned cage! Waiting for YOU to send me somewhere; you were supposed to be my savior, and now you have to be, but you're just a mortal! How can you help me, and do you even know of my past?! What I have BEEN THROUGH!?"

"…No, I don't know everything, and it is impossible for me to. I know it hasn't been easy for you, and yes, I can save you, I can help you; I know exactly where you can go, and I can make your pain better."

"How?" Mikami ground out, glaring at Light, "Maybe I don't need or want your help, even though I should take it. Maybe I don't want Mr. Perfect's sweet help, because he does not understand what he DID, or what he can DO."

Light stepped closer to the distraught former prosecutor, looking down at the solemn figure on his knees like a stone, "You need to realize this: I'm sorry you got involved; you're a great man, with superb intelligence, and I took advantage of your weak state, your state of wanting someone to save you and fight justice along side of you. But you realize...I was selfish back then. I only thought of myself, how it could be **my** world, not another person's."

"You're selfish **now**, Yagami. Tell me, how much of you really cares about me? Aren't you doing this partially to save your own skin?"

"…I won't lie, Mikami, part of me is. I want to go back with L, I don't want eternal torment and misery; do I deserve it? Probably. But it still does not mean that I want it. And as I was walking down here, I saw a lot of people suffering…."

_Those that were not meant to suffer at my hand…_

_That angel girl…people in cages…They were not all meant to be here…_

…_What did Azimikei say…? That Heaven and Hell had become crowded due to my actions…?_ _'Influx of souls into Heaven and Hell…'…Souls not meant to come into Heaven or Hell just yet…_

"…A-And I need to make amends." Light had trailed off, finally finishing after his paused, and with a shake of his head, added, "I had wanted a perfect world, but I did not think of the cost. No one thinks of the cost when they want something so badly, like I did…"

"…And what was the cost, Kira-sama?" Mikami spat viperously.

"Lives; Innocent lives, L's, Mihael's, Mail Jeevas', hundreds of innocent lives. But I also sacrificed…my own humanity, my own heart…and the hearts and humanities of others, just like yourself."

"…" Teru nodded, and whispered, "Yes…you took my humanity…my life, my future…you didn't have to but you did…..Though I guess I should be honest and say that part of it is my fault too; I said yes to it all. I let you lead myself down that path."

"We let ourselves be taken away…." Light sighed, shaking his head, "You said I'm supposed to be your savior now, Mikami…but you have to want me to save you. And a part of me doubts you want to."

"Likewise; a part of me doubts you really want to, too."

The brunette gave a soft chuckle, and looked upon Teru with not his normal expression, but an expression of what could be called laughter, "That's where you're wrong, I want to."

"But again, Yagami…what part of you wants to save me more: The part that is only doing this for yourself, or the part that actually wants to make those amends you spoke of?"

"…" Light silently strode over to the man, facing him directly, any traces of smiles that had been upon his face gone, replaced by a firm gaze, stern, but also having compassion; mutely, the former God outstretched his hand to the fallen mortal lawyer, "Why don't you trust me, take a guess, and find out, Mikami?"

"…Can you really save me? Like I thought you would? I-I thought you would save all of us…"

"….Now I can. Like I should have all those months ago."

Teru's dark eyes widened, and a dazed smile settled upon his face, silently conveying the message, "Save me."

…And with that…The man…

Took the hand that was offered to him; fingers touching tentatively, like how God and Adam first did all those millennia ago…and then both appendages came to be in a strong grasp, and the former "immortal" helped his favorite disciple up off the cold ground, to have him standing in front of him.

"…I want to go home Yagami….And, if you were to ever ask me if I regret any of this….I'd say what you said; partially yes, partially no….This was meant to happen, and I was taught to never regret what is to happen among the living."

Light nodded, "But you're different…you realize it all….and having any regret at all is better than none. You'll be just fine. And one day, perhaps we can put this all behind us…what has happened."

"…I'd like that. Oh, and….." Mikami gave a sly look, "If that wide-eyed bush-baby guy over there dumps you, you can always look me up." A wicked grin settled over the midnight-locked, spectacle wearing man, and Light could hear his close-in-proximity raven lover grumbling grumpily under his breath.

"Sorry, Mikami, but I have a feeling that may not be happening." The young spirit had to laugh at how the man who had screamed at him minutes before was now, in a subtle way, hitting on him.

Then again, that had always been Mikami's style: Loyal.

Loyal to his "God"…

But the young male Yagami was the farthest thing from a God, savior, Jesus, etcetera, that there ever was…

If anything, Light Yagami, in all his cunning and skill, was a closer resemblance of Lucifer himself; cunning, devilish, charming, seductive, powerful….all traits of a demon…

…But then again, could not a God be all those things? No, it far from mattered, for Light knew himself to never be omnipotent…

…But they thought he was…L…Mikami…The archangels…they thought he was good…had purity….they did not think he was a God, per se, but that his traits could be connected to one…

"Can't hurt a man for trying, can you? I mean, LOOK at you, Light….handsome, intelligent…You could probably even be called wise-"

A cough from Lawliet interrupted the young man, and Mikami sent a dirty glare, along with a tongue being stuck out, in the detective's direction, the older one just snorting a grunt in return.

"In any case…I think it's time you went home. But I can't send you to Heaven, not yet."

"What?" Teru's face fell dejectedly, he himself letting out a sigh-slash-groan of woe, "…I guess I can understand. It wouldn't be fair if I just got a free ticket in there; and there is still the possibility of me being rejected by them…."

"Yes. I want you to make sure that you get the best treatment, Mikami; that they feel that you are ready to go there, with one-hundred percent conviction in their minds. So that is why…I want you to be sent to…Purgatory."

A flash of white came across the sky, and instantly afterwards, a bolt of lightning phased right through the glass dome, and struck Teru in his back; a shocked expression, but not filled with pain, came across his face; his body leaned forward, but before Mikami could fall upon Light, or the ground, the robe around him dissolved….

Into ebony-hued feathers….soft plumage…

Feathers, like that of a crow's filled the entire area surrounding Mikami, a serene smile blossoming on his face as his body levitated a few feet off the ground; the robe soon became no more, and the clothing revealed to be on the man was that of a long, black, Grecian-esque outfit, with golden accents dotted around the fabric. But what was most astonishing about the man now were the wings that had settled upon his back. Midnight, feathers appendages stretched out as other loose down fell around them, all the while the Yagami stared in shock, his lover calmer, as if he was expecting this to happen.

"Freedom…" Teru whispered softly, "FREEDOM!" A laugh, joyous, with a tinge of maniacal tendencies mixed in, echoed in the dome, and with a spring in his step, Mikami bounded upward just as the two male angels from before flew down from up above, grabbing the young man's arms gently, and escorting him away, up, far away, far from the sight of Lawliet and Light.

"Excellent work, Yagami-kun." A soft, charming voice came from behind the brunette, "I have to say, that was quite impressive. And I do believe you may have helped the man greatly; you have gotten him off to a great start." Who else could that voice belong to but the woman from before, the Ashley girl?

"Thank you, that's kind of you to say, Ashley-san."

"L, it isn't kind, it's perfect honesty," The girl gave a joking smile, "Why should I be kind to the former Kira?"

"Ashley…"

"L, kidding?" The woman laughed, "But then again…maybe I'm not."

"…Any hostilities to me would be understandable, Ashley."

"I'm not one for grudges all the time," The glasses-wearing girl replied, "But here I'm wary of giving you my full trust, Yagami-kun, I hope you understand."

"Of course; so, he's off then? To Purgatory? And what's next."

"Yes, he is off to Purgatory; we're already in the process of assigning him a Guardian, like how L is to you. And as for what is next, it should really be stated as "Who is next", and you and I both know who is next."

"….Of course. I know who…" Light trailed off, nodding, remember the other person he was to help:

The one…

The only…

The Superstar herself…

Miss Kiyomi Takada.

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ahh…this chappie is a little short, sorry about that, and sorry it took so long to update! XD I've been sick, busy with school, and easily distracted!

Why this title? It is a reference to the Disciple John and Christ, John himself being called Jesus' favorite disciple, as how Mikami was to Light; one could argue that maybe MISA was his favorite, but Mikami was, in my opinion, the most loyal of the two, and if anything, Misa was to be his "Goddess" instead.

And yes, Old lovely Takada is next! XD Enjoy, and thanks for reading!!! Updates coming soon! : D


	19. Psychosis is Far From Beautiful

A/N: HELLO everyone! : D

Time for another update, and I'm sorry it's taken so long! XD I've been quite busy! But now that summer is here for me, there will be more updates, especially on this story! I want to get it on its way so I can move on to the sequels I have in store for this and others!

Again, I regret to say my BETA is no longer going to be working with me on this story due to her studying abroad. ^^ But, I shall continue on my own, in honor of her! Good luck **Kitsune55**!

Now, thanks for being patient, and enjoy!

Inspired by:

"Viva La Gloria (Little Girl)" - Green Day; "Know Your Enemy" also by Green Day

"Watch Over You" - Alter Bridge

"New Divide" - Linkin Park

_OooOOOOoOoOOOooOOOOOOoooo_

_You're no longer that pretty, pretty face…_

_You're no longer that superstar…That Northern Star…  
_

_That I and They Looked to for Guidance…_

_Now You're just a Scared Child… Insane Child…_

_Caught in the Crossfire…_

_Of Warring Hearts and Turbulence…_

_Funny, you were so pretty Back Then…_

_Now You're Uglier Than Sin…You were Ugly Back Then, too, inside, but…_

_Either Way…_

_Too Bad I made it Seem…_

_That I Loved You…_

_OoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

As they, the helpers, dragged her onto the meeting field, it was evident that Takada was in the worst shape of her life…er, afterlife, truthfully.

Where once a head was held high now gave way to a cranium hanging between two slumped shoulders; the ex-reporter was in dark garb, similar to Mikami's, but her own clothing was a dark, black-as night, full-length skirt, the material being thick cotton; her bulky top showed no pretty figure this time, it was the farthest thing from the silky suits she had worn in her living days.

But of course, why was that a surprise…?

Each human is equal in death…

There was a blindfold covering her once-shimmering mahogany eyes; the skin that was showing was paler than Lawliet's, and was a sickly hue, even on the verge of showing some green. She walked with wobbling legs, the angel assistants holding her shoulders so as to not let her tumble to the ground like a rag-doll. All beings were silent, not a word was spoken, and when Kiyomi was situated in front of Light Yagami, the two male assistants holding her were hesitant to let go and remove the blindfold.

"…Well?" L's own feet were off to the side somewhat, only a feet few away from his lover, "We can begin now, yes?" The deceased detective was impatient, in a way; he was not fond of either Takada or this holding facility. Condemned Alley was not the cheeriest place, no matter how beautiful the fields were. The cages told the real story, as did the bodies in them. And, deep down, Lawliet knew why the angels were hesitant to remove Takada's blindfold, and the binds, the rope, which tied her hands behind her back, for safety. Though, he would not tell his brunette companion; that was knowledge Light was to have to find out on his own.

"Er, Sir-"

"You heard the man." Ashley had returned, Azimikei standing by her side, "Take them off."

The shorter angel helper reached up, tugging off the black blindfold, and the tiny hand let it fall to the ground; the other heavenly being, whom the Yagami remember to be Mikalai, untied the young woman's ropes, flinging them off to the side. Almost immediately, the angels retreated hurriedly, standing towards the other two Heavenly beings, Ash and Azi, near a stone in the snowy foliage field.

Takada plummeted to the ground as soon as she was liberated, her breathing picking up speed, but out of fear, or despair, or excitement, it was unknown. Her eyes remained glued to the ground, shoulders shaking, as if that frail body of hers was chilled to the core.

"…Kiyomi…" The Yagami called the woman's name softly when she did not lift her skull; she did at the sound of her name, and Light almost winced when he saw her eyes. How bloodshot they had become! There was no beauty in them now, only dullness, only sorrow. Takada's shaking hands came to grasp her sorrow-filled shoulders, the woman moving to sit on her knees, staring up at the brunette, almost as if she had never seen him before, that was how deep the wonderment was in her eyes.

"…Li-Light?" The deceased female spoke the name hesitantly, her voice a tad shrill, the tone coated with fear like a candy coated in chocolate: thick, heavy; but unlike a sweet, her voice was strangled with despair, and was depressing.

"Kiyomi, what…what happened to you…?" _She's in worse shape than Mikami was, I can just tell…Her mood, her eyes…something has happened while she was being held here…_

"…" Takada remained mute, choosing instead to crawl towards the deceased former Kira. Her lithe frame was skinner now, much too skinny to be healthy; if she was a living mortal, one would call her anorexic, perhaps, "L-Light…?" She uttered her once-God's name in a mystified manner, a praising manner, "I-I knew you'd come back to me!"

"Takada-san, I just need to talk to you-"

"I KNEW you really love me, I knew that you didn't kill me!" The woman began to rave, the gleam in her chocolate eyes beginning to scare Light; there was something unnatural about it…something…That the Yagami could not put a name to…

"Mikami tried to tell me that you killed him and me, but see, I KNEW you didn't do it! You wouldn't be here if you had!" The ex-reporter let out a chuckle that sent a shiver down the auburn-haired former God's spine.

"Kiyomi…Listen…"

"Oh, Light, I'm so glad you came back to me!" Takada shook her head, for what seemed to be no apparent reason; perhaps she was shaking out the doubts she had had of Light? In any case, the woman's now-even-more-frazzled locks of dark coffee fell around her sickly-pale face, her scary eyes, as she began to hug Light Yagami's leg, causing the man to start in surprise.

"Er, Kiyomi-"

"I knew it, I knew it, Kiyomi Takada, the Goddess, KNEW IT!" Another frightening laugh, the woman's grip on Light's leg tightening, "Oh, Light, you do love me, you came back, and you're going to free me! And then…we can continue what we started!"

"Kiyomi, be quiet for a moment, will you!?" The young male had not meant to be so harsh, but the woman's actions and words were scaring him; not to mention that hold on his leg…

"Ah…" Takada's gaze turned into one of heartbreaking misery, like that of a scolded child who had stuck their hand in the cookie jar, and she backed up a foot from the ex-Kira. "L-Light, I...I'm just glad you're back…I'm so sorry, I'll be quiet now."

What had happened to the strong and graceful woman that Kiyomi had once been? Here she was now, nearly cowering before Light, begging for forgiveness…This was not what Light had expected at all.

"Kiyomi, I…What you heard was true, don't you realize that?" _Might as well come out and speak the truth now… _"I...I did kill you…"

"…" The young woman blinked rapidly, her pupils wide, dilated, as of a child's who was fearing the darkness on a stormy night, "…Heh…Ahahaha!" Roaring laughter erupted from Takada's lips, her body giving off spasms and shakes; nearby, Light could detect an aura of...a frightening emotion from his lover, whose body was now standing under a nearby tree, the pink blossoms blowing gently in a mysterious breeze. Lawliet's ebony orbs held a firm sheen, not of anger, but of…pity? Empathy? Apathy?

Even at this point, the young Yagami still sometimes could not read L's face…

"Light, Light, you were such a joker, such a sweet joker! And you still are one!" Takada was ranting joyously again, the words spewing from her mouth so fast, they were hard to discern at some points, "But you're back, and you can continue! WE can continue! And you can go on loving me, and-"

"Kiyomi, STOP!" Strong tan hands reached out, grabbing Takada's shoulders, "Stop that. What…What's happened to you?" No faux concern lined Light's words this time around, he could visibly see that something inside the young woman had changed.

"H-Happened to me? W-What do you mean?"

"You're not the same! Something…has changed…"

Sepia eyes glanced northward, towards Ashley and Azimikei; the female had taken off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose in distress, while Azimikei's head was resting in the palm of his small, cherub hand.

_They're not telling you something Light…What is it, and why have they not spoken up…?_

"Ch-Changed?! Ahahaha! No, silly goose, I haven't changed at all!" Her diction had changed, that was for certain.

"But…Kiyomi-"

"Oh, LIGHT, I can't wait until we pick up from where we left of!"

"…What do you mean?"

The once-pristine woman folded her hands on her lap, her knees resting on the grass, showing she still had some of her old grace, "Why, I mean not just our relationship, but our plans!"

"Kiyomi, if you mean those plans…with Kira-"

"Of COURSE I mean those plans!" The woman let out more laughter, a mixture of roars, but also dainty giggles.

"Kiyomi, I…I am no longer Kira-"

"Preposterous!" Takada interrupted with a scream, "You HAVE to be Kira, you have to be! And now, I can be a Goddess again! Oh, Light, do you know what they have done to me?!"

He could guess, but instead of spewing out hypothesizes, Light took the initiative to question, and hoping it would lead to more realizations on Takada's condition, "No…what did they do to you?"

"They've kept me locked up in a cell! A CELL! And bound my hands, and put some…some blindfold on me! And I have been so tired in there, and sometimes, when I want to talk, they gag me! Can you believe that?! CAN you!? ME?! Why would they do such a thing!?"

"Well…Maybe there was no other place to put you?"

"OH, no, no, no, no, NO! You really believe that to be an excuse?! Come now, Light, they should KNOW who I AM!"

Apparently, Takada's mind did not comprehend the fact that all mortals were equal after their departure from the realm of the living…

"But, Kiyomi-"

"Ah, it doesn't matter, now that YOU'RE here! And we can continue on our plans!"

"Kiyomi, I told you, there ARE no more plans! I'm no longer Kira!" The male's voice was rising in annoyance, but with also a touch of dread; this woman…something was unhealthy about her.

"You're JOKING, so stop that! It was funny the first time, and-Well…I suppose it is a tad funny now even! Ahahaha! You're here to save me, aren't you, aren't you!? Get me out of this dump, I know you will, right!? RIGHT!? Kira will save me, and then we'll become God and Goddess of EVERYTHING!"

"W-What?! What…What are you saying!?"

"Hehehehehe, what do **you** mean, Light? I'm only saying you'll continue on your plans now that you're here, right? You can be the God of this world, this UNIVERSE now!" There was a crazed look in Kiyomi's eyes, "Your mortality limited you, Light, but now…oh, now, we can be the Gods of this place! You can dethrone that bastard above, and take his place, take his place I say!"

"Get over there, now." The subtle command was ordered by Azimikei to his two assistants, and they in turn rushed with hastened speed to the talking Takada, and the fearful Yagami, who had proceeded to back up, but the woman only advanced in an eerie crawl.

"We can do what we vowed to do, Light, what you vowed to me! I'll be the Goddess of the New World, just like you promised, but we'll conquer the universe! Heaven, Hell, ALL will bow before Kira, just like the world does! And I can be all I was promised, I'll be Goddess, I'll be GODDESS! We can do it Light, just get me out of here, just save me, and your powers will-AHH!" Kiyomi interrupted her rant with a screech of agony as Mikalai and his helper grabbed her lanky arms, lifting her up off the ground as she continued to shriek like a banshee, waving her arms and legs haphazardly in the air.

"Let me GO! Light, Light, LIGHT! Tell them to let me go, TELL THEM!"

But the brunette only stood like frozen stone, in frightful awe at the play that was being enacted out in front of shell-shocked sepia eyes; the young male did not even pay attention when L stepped to his side, taking his shoulder in a pallid, bony hand, and backing Light up away from the enraged reporter.

"LIGHT, LIGHT! You're GOD, STOP THEM!"

"Sedate her, NOW!" Azi bellowed as he marched closer to the scene.

"LIGHT, tell them you're going to be GOD, that you'll show them how the world SHOULD be ruled, that, that, that-"

"Sedate her NOW, I said! Before she becomes violent like before!"

In rapid procession, Mikalai reached into a pouch at his belt, pulling out a syringe filled with a light green fluid, and plunged the needle into Takada's neck; the woman bellowed her same jargon repetitively, and only when the complete green substance was in her body, and out of the syringe, did her body stiffen like a wooden oak, her eyes, their insane glimmer, finally vanished when Kiyomi went limp in the arms of the angels, her head hanging like that of a rag doll.

"…Get her tied up again, and put her back in isolation…" Azimikei was rubbing his temple in frustration, and he muttered, "Dammit, I knew this was a bad idea, but does Peter listen to me? Oh, NOOOOOOO…"

Light, meanwhile, had had his strength flee him at the sight of the lunatic Takada, and his legs had collapsed, bring his body to the ground with a thump. Lawliet could see the stress on his lover's face, and in turn, actually surprising the Yagami, embraced him from behind, arms going about strong shoulders.

Takada was silently lifted up, so her body was lying horizontally, both angels carrying her with strong arms and steady hands; the woman's head lolled slightly, and as the two holy creatures exited the field through the doorway, Light could discern a small tear had fallen onto her cheek, from an eye that was now covered once more by a blindfold, her arms bound again as they had been.

As the door slammed shut, Light felt a chill embrace his body, his russet-hued hands trembling; since when had the women entered a state of psychosis? When…? How…?

"…I believe we have some explaining to do, Light-kun." Lawliet spoke up first, after moments of dreary silence coming from all present parties.

"You're damn right you do! What's going on!? Why was she-"

"Why was she insane? Is that what you're going to ask?" Azimikei spoke harshly, coming closer to the Yagami, until only inches separated their faces, "I bet that was what you were going to ask, and dammit, I-"

"SIR!" Ashley was still present, and her yell echoed out in the field, "Remember your blood pressure!"

"Ashley, go inside."

"But-"

"NOW!" The cherub truly did not look as if he could bellow the way he did, but he could, and it had the desired effect; the female spirit frowned, and opened the door, heading inside the facility.

Azimikei rubbed his temple, cursing, swearing, stating words unfit for a holy creature of his status; hopefully, no one above was listening, "I…apologize for my outburst, Yagami."

"It's fine, but can you just explain what happened back there?!"

With a sigh, the angel with the golden curls plopped down gracefully on the grass,

"Yagami-kun, let me ask you something. Do you know how when someone dies, those left behind sometimes…are effected in horrible ways?"

"…Yes."

"You probably saw that with your sister, and your mother. But…have you ever heard of other, deeper, darker incidents?"

Light paused, thinking deeply, recalling what he had experienced while living; sometimes, he had come to realize, this was harder to do than other times. Perhaps it was because of him being dead, and he was moving onto another 'life'; the Yagami wondered if this happened to all souls, where memories from far back, small ones, mind you, not large, important ones, were hard to recall…Sometimes nearly impossible to remember...

"I remember…hearing about people becoming depressed…suicidal…Because someone close to them died…"

"Have you ever heard of a human becoming insane after the death of someone close to them? Because it was so tragic? So…So life-altering?"

Light nodded, "Yeah, I suppose. The ones living can become mentally-unstable because of that-" The brunette paused, realization dawning in his genius mind, "Are you stating that-"

"Yes, Light. The dead have been known to suffer from insanity as well."

"…But…"

"Light, it is not something that is common, believe us." L moved from standing behind his lover, to being situated in front of him, "But…there are restless souls in the world, that even Heaven cannot help. Kiyomi Takada is one of them."

"That…That's hard to believe though…" He was hesitant to accept it as true, but images of Kiyomi screaming in agony flashed in his mind repetitiously, cementing the truth in Yagami's mind.

"Yagami-kun, you have heard of restless ghosts, yes? Well, think of it as similar to that. There are some souls that…not even **we **can help. They were so traumatized by their living experiences, or how they died, that they are affected, despite not having a body."

"The body and soul are two separate entities, remember that." Lawliet added to the conversation, "And in all actuality, the soul is more affected than the body more than half the time, while living, and experiencing events while living."

"…How often does this happen?" Light probed hesitantly; did this happen very often? Was that why Condemned Alley was so full of spirits?

"Actually, this far from happens in a great amount, Yagami-kun." Azi answered, "Probably every…one in five hundred spirits, but that's a rarity in itself. Sometimes it is only one in two-thousand. I think it really depends on the individual, the instances. Though, I have seen an influx of souls that suffer from mental instability during war time, so it may also have to do with the environment as well."

"…What can be done for her?" The question came out from pink, full lips, in a solemn manner.

Both Lawliet and Azimikei exchanged glances, and the angel nodded towards the former detective, who spoke up with,

"…Nothing can be done for her Light-chan. If she snaps out of it, she does; if not, not. We cannot send her to Heaven because of her instability, and she may harm another soul or angel. And Hell does not want them. One would think Lucifer would be more than happy to have unstable souls for his army, but he does not. The ruler of Hell has told us they are 'too much work'. And sending her to the Shinigami Realm would accomplish nothing; if anything, her insanity would increase."

"So…"

"So, she…must stay here."

"Her lunacy is so bad, we've had to put her into solitary confinement!" Azi exclaimed, with wide orbs, "We're afraid she may attack other inmates here, who aren't here permanently!"

"…Is there a great deal of them who are here permanently?"

"Yes, Light-kun, unfortunately. For, though many say that death gets rid of everything, gets rid of all the hurt, the pain…They are wrong. As you have already seen, yes?"

_Yes…I have…L's behavior…His pain…It still existed after his death…So it only makes sense hers would too; and it escalated so much, she turned into…into…_

…_Whatever you could call that…That wasn't Kiyomi Takada, that was…I don't know what that was…_

"Then why did you bring me here to 'help' her, if you knew I couldn't? Wasn't this just a waste of time?"

"On the contrary, Light, this was to show you how far some of the souls that you affected had fallen. This was-"

"…This was a test, wasn't it?" The brunette ground out; how dare they! A test? They just brought him here to show him THIS?! To make him fear God? Or to repent even further?!

"Er-Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a **test**…"

"Oh, Azimikei-san, I would call it a test. It was to show Light-chan how his actions further affected those he used as pawns, yes? And to show him how far a human soul can fall into despair, would you not agree?"

"…Lawliet…" Light snarled, "Why must I keep being tested like this?! Why-"

"WHY? Why?! Why shouldn't you be is the better question!"

"OH?"

"YES, OH!"

Azi sighed, backing up away from the quarreling lovers; oh, he was so glad he was asexual…

"Well, I think I've been tested enough!"

"And GOD thinks otherwise, Yagami-kun." L spat vehemently, "In fact, the majority of us think the same as God!"

"Oh, well, is that because you all have to think the same as God? Why else would you agree?"

Ebony eyes widened, "You are accusing the angels, and myself, and the others involved, that we have no free will. That we must agree with God's decision because he is God."

"Yes."

Lawliet blankly stared at his lover for some moments, before his lean body lunged at his lover, knocking him to the ground with a loud scream, the thump from the bodies hitting the ground echoing out; Azimikei squealed femininely, fluttering his small, baby-esque wings,

"STOP IT, you two, this instant!" The angel bellowed out, his voice far from sounding like that of a babe's, despite his china-doll appearance.

The deceased 'God' and 'Justice' were rolling around the ground, flinging punches whenever they could possibly find an opening; ragged roars and screams, mainly nonsensical words, swearing off and on again, whenever they felt the desire, all filled the air. All of the pent-up frustration that had been wearing on their souls was reaching another breaking point; Light being tired of seeing his mistakes, L being sick of having to show them, and either seeing his lover question it all, or getting upset. Both options were not pleasing to the raven, and the Yagami was just sick and tired of it all…

He wanted to go home, home with L…

Sometimes, though…he wished he could have gone back…Back in time, to where he would not have even picked up the notebook…

Everything would have been different, everything would have changed if he had just not…written that first name, that first time…

Light had to regularly remind himself that the only, the lone, the one good thing that had come out of all of this had been the meeting of Lawliet…but now…it seemed, at some points, that that beacon of righteousness was dimming…

"You're still an ignorant bastard, Light Yagami." The normally gargoyle-sitting male had pinned Light to the ground, the tan-skinned wrists pinned with a pallid wrist, bony knees digging into the Yagami's abdomen area, "But then again, once one, always one, I suppose."

"And you're one to talk; I've never met a more **stubborn **bastard than the one I'm looking at right now!" Light dug his knee into the raven's chest, causing the elder male to lose his breath, and weaken his hold; weak enough, for the Yagami threw a punch at the other's face, sending him off the prone, handsome body, and onto the grass. Light seized his opportunity, and he in turn pinned the former detective, who let out a stubborn growl.

"Gentlemen, PLEASE!" Azi knew both were on a tight schedule; apparently, fighting in a near-erotic manner like such blocked the brain's thinking capacities. Sure, perhaps the cherub was a celibate creature, bent on only serving God's will, but he could firmly tell when a human spirit was delving into the regions of arousal; for certainly, Light Yagami was showing the signs of having blood being far from his head, and rather his nether areas.

Maybe it was when Lawliet bit down on Light's neck, causing the other to moan-not groan-that Azi shook his head. He **could** blow the whistle, or he **could** go and get assistance; Azimikei also could probably go get a higher figure to break them up, but that would take time. And his strength, oh, no, let us not go there, it was not what it used to be (He blamed Mary's delicious foods; he got a sampling of them once a week, and Mmm, were they delicious…).

"L! GET OFF!" Now the furious Lawliet was pulling on the brunette's russet tresses, while teeth sweetened with sugar were digging into a strong neck with a vengeance; but, pretty blue eyes of the angel noticed how a knee was subtly grinding against a groin of the ex-Kira. Purposeful? Or no? Hmm, one could never tell with L-san. That was for sure. Even after serving with him for all these years, Azi still never got all the facts straight.

"OH, I bet this is what gets YOU off, does it not Light-kun?" L hissed through gritted teeth, a snarl that sent shivers down Azi's spine, "This is what makes Light-kun hot!"

"Oh, yeah, it does!" Light countered, sarcasm dripping from his voice like sap from a maple tree, "And that explains why I always fought with you, and kicked your ass when we were alive!"

"So you admit it-!!"

"It was sarcasm, you moron!" The Yagami had cut off his lover's remark with a sharp left hook, sending Lawliet tumbling back, while the nearby cherub just whined in despair; these two were not going to stop, weren't they!?

That move did not keep the raven down for long; he charged once more, tackling the once-deity to the ground. Both men were covered in grass and dirt at this point, hair tousled, though for L, there was not much of a difference. They continued to wrestle, Light getting a punch or slap in whenever he could,

"And yes, Light-kun WAS mistaken earlier!"

"About WHAT?"

"**He** did not kick **my** ass; **I** was the one who throttled **him** while we were alive! And Light-kun hits like a girl!"

"I do NOT!"

"His feminine slaps have no power or strength-AH!"

"HA, still think I fight like a girl, you jackass!?"

Lawliet growled in his throat, "Light-kun should not rejoice when the fight is far from finished!"

"Gentlemen, can we settle this civilly?! Please!?" Azimikei had retreated to a nearby branch in a strong, sturdy tree, and he frowned when the spirits in the grass ignored him; either that, or they did not hear his feeble cry, but the cherub figured they had just let his shout go in one ear, and out the other.

"AH! LIGHT-KUN!" L cried out when a strong hand tugged on his midnight locks, "L-Let go! And do you not realize hair-pulling is an emasculating technique in combat?!"

"Too bad! It hurts, and that's all I'm trying to do! I don't care how it looks, no one else is watching, so-" Light paused in mid-grip of hair, "No one else is watching, right?"

"…Well…" Lawliet, still wincing, pointed miserably to the tree where Azimikei was sitting, the sweet creature only waving forlornly, sighing with a shake of his head.

"…Er…"

"Yes…quite embarrassing."

"I did NOT say that it was embarrassing, L! Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"Well, Light, when you make that sound, I always know you are embarrassed; frankly, you should realize that I know your emotions quite well right now. And…" The older one trailed off, picking up again after a moment, his wide eyes locked onto Light's sepia orbs, a cheeky grin on his face, "I'm sure there are other things I could put into Light-chan's mouth?"

Both Light and Azimikei groaned at that comment, the angel hopping off the branch with elegance and grace, and stating,

"You two do whatever you want; I'm not sticking around for it."

With a haughty huff, the cupid straightened his curly golden hair, and exited the field, slamming the door behind him; Light could have sworn he heard swearing from the other side, but then again, he was not as close as he could be, so he could not be sure.

"…Well…"

"Well what?" Light replied cattily.

"…Light-kun is not harmed, right?"

"No, I'm not." The brunette was already straightening his coffee-hued locks, wishing he had a nice mirror with him, though.

"Well…then…" L scooted closer, slyly, and with swift movement, laid his head in Light's lap; the younger male frowned at first, but somehow, someway, in a moment of waning anger, the grimace faded into a sweet, yet tiny, smile. He would ne'er admit it, but he could not stay mad at the eccentric Lawliet for too long.

"Well, what, you lunatic? C'mon, answer me."

"Light-kun is impatient."

"…"

"If Light-kun continues to pout, I will not tell him."

"Can you just spit it out already!?"

"My, my, not with that tone-"

"L!"

"Light-kun likes shouting my name, that's so sweet-HEY!" Lawliet yelped when Light pushed his head off of his lap, albeit very roughly, "FINE, I was going to say, do you want to have sex here or NOT!?"

"…"

"WELL?! Don't just stand there blinking at me! We got all hot and bothered with that wrestling-"

"Erotic wrestling."

"Er-Yes, 'erotic' wrestling. SO, I THOUGHT I could assume that you wanted to do-!!"

Voices died, if not almost immediately; only lips were speaking, in a chorus of kissing, initiating the moment Light Yagami had tackled the older one to the ground. Hands roamed slowly, snaking over skin, under clothes, garments that were shed like that of a snake's skin in rapid and rash seconds…

Why, whoever said that fighting could be arousing was oh, so, so correct…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Forty-Five Minutes Later…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mmm…You know, you should pick a fight with me more."

"…"

"Aw, what's wrong? Mad that I was on top this time, Lawliet?"

The raven pouted, and though he was snuggled up against his lover, he managed to turn his back slightly to the younger male, "Perhaps."

"Well, didn't we agree that we would switch?"

L grumbled some nonsensical sounds under his breath, but he was indeed agreeing to that.

"What was that L? I didn't quite hear you…" The brunette was lying through his teeth of course, and could not help but smirk, a strong hand pushing back charcoal bangs.

"Fine. Yes, yes, we did agree to that." Lawliet could feel his pride screaming in agony as it shriveled up a good deal.

"And you can't say that you didn't enjoy that, right?"

"…Maybe."

"Your screams tell me otherwise, I hope you know that."

L huffed again, crossing his arms; but the other spirit just laughed, his arms encircling the other's body, both men lying on the grass under one of the shaded trees, some of the mammoth greenery's pretty-pink blossoms falling around their bodies, naked, only covered up slightly by their sprawled-out clothes.

"…Light-kun."

"Yes?"

"…God was watching when we did that."

"…Now, **why **did you have to tell me that?"

"I thought I should, since Light-chan does not like it when I keep things from him; God was most likely watching when we did that."

"…L, that's something you don't tell your lover after you have sex with them. It just makes them feel creepy." Light gave off a little shiver, "Who else would be watching then, why don't you tell me **that**?" He was being sarcastic, but…

"Well, I imagine the Judges and the Angels are keeping a constant eye on you, so they saw that too. And God has been watching, and so have the other Holy Deities that represent the other religions, and they may have even shown some of your activities with the citizens of Heaven. Who knows, there are many options-"

"Lawliet, just shut up now. I'm a little...creeped out."

"Ah, but Light-kun should be glad that so many are watching him. It shows that many have faith in him, or that they are interested in his progress."

"But…still…"

"Now, now, come to terms with it." Lawliet stood up, reaching for his clothes, "And we must be on our way."

"Now? But L…"

"I know what Light-chan is going to say; 'I am comfortable right now'. Well, there can be a time for comfort later on, when we go home. For now, we must be on our way. There are still three people you must assist Light."

"…Yeah." The Yagami stood as well, as Lawliet was just putting his pants on; Light copied the action as well, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the crinkled list Mello had given him a long-time ago, "…Near."

"…Yes. Near is next." There was a softening in the raven's tone, as nimble hands straightened out a white three-quarters-length shirt. It was almost somber, wondering…

"What about Mello? Doesn't he have to help Near-"

"We are meeting Mello and Matt down there, Light-chan. And right now, we are behind schedule, so we must leave immediately."

When all clothes were on their respected body-parts, Lawliet pulled the young, former-God through the doorway, and after taking instructions from Azimikei, the duo departed Condemned Alley, headed towards Earth at blinding light speed…

While Light mentally prepared for the battle ahead…

OooOOOOOOOOooOOOOOooooooO

**Earth-Ten P.M**

OoOooOOooOoooOOoOOoOoOoOOOooooOOoo

"NO, I don't want to do it!"

"But, Near, if you take a break, then maybe, just-"

"ROGER, shut up! I don't need a break, and I thought you were supposed to be at Wammy's!"

"I…I was, Near, but your assistants told me you were having…some difficulties with this case, and you have become quite emotional over the past few weeks-"

The white-locked male growled deep in his throat, picking up one of the action figures on his desk, throwing it at the elder, "I'm FINE! Now, leave me be-"

"Nate River, you are far from fine!" Roger had just barely had time to duck at the flying toy, "You have never acted like this in your life, what is bothering you!?"

"NOTHING. Now GO. GO BACK to where you BELONG!"

Ruvie opened his mouth to state more, but closed it forlornly; with a shake of his head, he left Near's investigation room, and the headquarters all together not five minutes later.

Taking deep breaths, Near rested his head on his metal desk, midnight eyes matching those of his predecessor glancing over the scattered paperwork and toys that were all over the place haphazardly.

He would not admit to Roger that this case was driving him up the wall…That the past few cases had been such a burden on his young mind and body…

That the strong walls around his mind were being torn down, were being ripped apart…that he was becoming all he dreaded to be…

And the sad part was…Near had no idea how and why everything was falling apart…He could not discern the cause…

…And he figured, that only a God, if there even was one (which there was not, ha!)…Was the only being in this universe that knew the answers…

Tiny hands closed over a small doll, of L, to be specific…just seconds before tired eyes closed, for sleep…true, deep, undisturbed sleep that they had not received in over a week…

OoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: ^^ I'm so, so, SO sorry this chapter took so long! I was very busy, and I was having some writer's block; plus, I was distracted XD

But thank you so much for reading! And yes, Near is next, and Mello and Matt make their gallant return! : D

Thank you again, and thank you for being patient. I'll be updating soon! ^-^


End file.
